It's Unbelieveable
by KailynnYukari21
Summary: Single mom Leecie has a run in with two of the three former Shield boys while shopping with her daughter Rose. It begins a tentative friendship and unclear feelings. (Roman/OCDean)
1. Chapter 1

_Okay. Time for a disclaimer. I own none of the talented wonderful men in this story. If I did... Well I wouldn't just be writing about it that's for sure! I'm honestly not sure where it's headed but I feel it might be a more realistic story. Probably will be a slow-burn for the main couple, if I'm able to resist. At this point, until things are more written out, it's an OC/? story. It will either be with Seth, Roman, or Dean, but it'll be determined for sure at a later time. I'd like to know though if you guys like it enough for me to continue, because I'm unsure of it myself._

* * *

"Oh dear, that's a boys costume. The girl section is-"

"No, I wanna be super guy!"

Leecie looked up from the cart where she was sorting through the discount Halloween items when she heard her daughter speak up.

"There are super girl costumes over there," the store attendant said.

"No! Super _guy_. I don't wanna wear the pink ones or the dresses. Super guy wears blue and red and yellow tights and a cape," the little five year old red head said, getting that wrinkle in between her eyebrows signaling her defiance.

"Rose, it's Superman not super guy, and let me see that," Leecie said, reaching out.

Her daughter wilted and brought the costume over.

"We can't get this," Leecie said.

"You see, your mommy agrees that girls wear girl clothes, not boy clothes."

The little girl screwed up her face in what looked to be agonizing sadness. Leecie snapped her gaze up and shook her head sternly. She hated that exact attitude the woman was sporting.

"No, we can't get it because it's a size 3T, she's a size 6 or 7, do you got any more around here?" Leecie asked, being sure to sugar coat her voice with as much venom as she could.

The older woman looked shocked then disgruntled. Rose let out a squeal of excitement as she went digging through the piles of clothing.

"We'll find one," Leecie assured her daughter as he helped look.

The worker let out low grumbling insults to which the young mother just ignored.

"Found it!" Rose cried, "I can really be Superman mommy?"

"Of course you can!" Leecie replied, feeling delight swell in her chest as she saw the excitement on the small freckled face that mirrored her own so well.

"It's too bad they don't have wrestling costumes," Rose said suddenly, piquing her mother's interest.

"Why's that?" Leecie asked as she returned to the cart she had previously been in.

"Because, you could be Becky Lynch mommy, you have red hair like hers almost, and you're tall like her and-"

"Honey, I'm actually really short, you're just shorter than me," Leecie teased her, while raking through costume makeup.

Little arms crossed across the chest, Rose stared at her.

"Well, that's rude," she said.

A loud male laugh sounded from behind them and Leecie looked up in surprise. Said man was looking at some items on the shelf so Leecie couldn't see his face but he seemed to be a looker. He was tall, broad shouldered, long black hair. He reminded her of Roman Reigns in a way.

"You're pretty sassy for being so young, reminds me of my daughter really," the hulking man said, turning with a grin, "Sorry, I couldn't help but overhear".

Leecie's mouth dropped open as she tried to speak. Finally she regained her composure.

"It-It's okay, she is really a spitfire," Leecie replied, trying to tame down the fire burning in her face.

"Holy crow! Are you Roman Reigns?!"

Leecie looked on in amusement as Rose ran forward. Roman knelt and put out his hand.

"That I am, what's your name beautiful?"

Rose had the gall to giggle and knock his hand out of the way, hugging him tightly. He looked stunned for a second before smiling and patting her back.

"I'm Rose!"

"Okay, Rose, off. You know not to hug strangers," Leecie warned her.

"But he's not a stranger. He's Roman Reigns!" nevertheless the young redhead stepped back and grinned at the Samoan man, "You and Dean are my favorites! I used to like Seth but he turned into a bad guy, but I'm still sad he's hurt. Are you and Dean going to fight for the world champ- cham-we-on ship?"

Biting her lip, Leecie watched on, torn between pulling her daughter away from bothering the gorgeous man and letting her get her fill in.

"We will be, with Alberto and Kevin. You gonna watch?" Roman asked.

"Of course!" Rose said, rolling her eyes, "We _always_ watch every wrestling thing ever since I was born! I don't think daddy ever did though. He didn't like wrestling. But mommy never misses a match with you and Dean anyway. She _loves_ you two, says-"

"Ooookay!" Leecie squeaked, jumping and putting her hand over the young girl's mouth lest she spill any more embarrassing secrets, "Thank you for being kind and talking to her, but we're gonna go."

Roman rose to his full height and grinned at the flustered ginger woman.

"I didn't catch your name," he said, extending his hand.

"Uh, Leecie," she said, "Again, thanks, I'm so sorry for her forwardness, she's not too shy."

She used every once of self restraint to not scream right on the spot when he shook her hand gently.

"Unlike her mother huh?" he asked.

Turning bright red to her roots, she nodded.

"Yeah, I don't do too well meeting new people, let alone superstars. I'm kind of an awkward penguin," she joked.

"Hey mommy, can I get a sword and kunai set? I wanna be a ninja on turkey day!"

"What?" she asked in surprise, turning to see Rose holding up the set, "Why on earth would you be a ninja on turkey day?"

"Because! Someone has to be there to kill the turkey if it tries to become a zombie, duh."

Smacking her forehead, she sighed and said, "Go ahead, throw it in the basket."

"Quite the imagination," Roman said, bringing her attention back.

"Er, yeah, I don't like to stifle any of it, the way I see it is if she wants to be a ninja and kill zombie turkeys, that's better than her being zoned in on a TV and loosing her creativity," Leecie replied.

"That's great. Jo is a little more shy, but very similar. She wanted to leave out peppermint pancakes for Santa's reindeer last year, said they were deer not rabbits so carrots weren't enough."

"Is Jo your daughter?" she asked.

He nodded and suddenly his phone went off.

"Excuse me, I gotta take this," he said, slipping the phone to his ear.

Leecie smiled and returned to digging through makeup for the lipstick she wanted. Her heart pounded as her hands shook in their motions. She was terrible with social situations, let alone with gorgeous men, even worse with famous men she drooled after on a nightly basis.

"No Jon, I'm not lost."

"Chill man, we'll make it to the coffee shop on time, it doesn't close until nine."

"Whatever. I'll finish up then I'll be out. You still want the candy don't you?"

"'Kay, bye."

She felt bad for listening but it was an instinct to listen when he spoke. That deep velvet tone commanded her attention. She looked up to see Rose putting on fairy wings and an army helmet. Shaking her head in silent laughter, she watched her daughter battle Unseelie faeries.

"What are Unseelie faeries?" Roman asked out of the blue.

She jumped and yelped, spinning and turned blood red when she saw his bemused face much closer than she expected.

"Uh- Ah- Oh, Unseelie, they're basically the bad faeries. Seelie are the good ones. Seelie believe in honor and respect, where are Unseelie believe in acting upon feelings, being passionate in their killing and gruesome dealings. Of course she only knows the evil vs good aspect. God I'm rambling, why don't you shut me up?"

She looked away in chagrin as he chuckled.

"Yeah, but it's cute, so no worries. Do you know where the half off candy is here? Jon- well Dean is apparently just dying for the mixed bag of mini Hersheys."

Her pulse quickened as she heard Dean's name but she quickly tried to cover her fangirl reaction with a cough.

"I think it's two aisles to the right," she said.

He nodded and offered a smile.

"It was nice meeting you, you too Rose. Stay curious."

Leecie giggled as he made a funny face at Rose

"Wait! You can't go! Do you wanna have dinner with us? Mommy is taking me to Pizza Hut. She can pay for you!"

"Thanks for that Rose, you can't just offer my money up for one, and second Mr. Roman has to get back to work probably. You know it requires a lot of traveling."

The small red head pouted but nodded, clasping her hands at her waist.

"Alright," she relented with a whine, "Be careful? And can you tell Seth that even though I don't like him, he needs to get better?"

"Of course, I'm sure I can pass the message along."

"Good, because mommy gets all sad knowing he's hurt and she says she might die if he can't come back soon. Something about needing all of her Shield b-"

"Jesus kid, do you listen in to all of my conversations?! Sorry Roman, I know you need to go. Say goodbye Rose," she said, a bit sternly to get her daughter to understand she was serious.

"Goodbye Roman," she mumbled pitifully.

Leecie barely managed to look at the large man due to sheer mortification when he leaned down.

"Actually, I think Dean just mentioned wanting pizza a bit ago."

Shocked, Leecie stared in disbelief when he ruffled her daughter's hair.

"If it's okay with your mommy. Besides, we're hopelessly lost trying to find this coffee shop named Goat something."

"Mommy, mommy, please!"

Rose tugged on her shirt eagerly and bounded up and down faster than a human child should be able too. The red headed woman glanced curiously at Roman who smiled smugly.

"Please mom?"

Laughter came out quickly and she smoothed down the red curls on her daughter's head.

"Yeah, that'd be fine, but do not ask him to stay when they have to go, okay?" she instructed.

"Of course not mommy."

"I'm gonna go get the candy Dean wants, meet you by the door?" he asked.

"Yeah," she agreed, picking up her basket overflowing with random Halloween items as he walked off.

"Hey mommy, does Mr. Roman like you or something?" Rose asked.

Mentally smacking herself, she took her daughter's hand and led her to a self check out.

"We don't really know each other honey, and he's married anyway," Leecie explained, "But I'm sure he likes you! Said you acted just like his daughter."

Rose's eyes widened as she let out a squeak of happiness, but then her face turned pensive.

"What's wrong?" Leecie asked, scanning the last of their items.

"But if he's married, why do you always say you're going to marry him, Dean, and Seth? Can you marry three people? If so, why does it matter that he's married? Do you think Dean will like you? Cause he's coming too. It would be great to have Dean as my step-daddy. I-"

"Okay there honey, you're rambling. Please don't mention mommy's crush on them okay? Roman is happily married and Dean is seeing Renee, the interviewer."

Rose's face scrunched up at that, making her mom snicker.

"You're prettier than Renee," Rose finally said.

"Aw, thank you baby, but you're prettier than everyone," Leecie said playfully.

"I think her and Jo run a tie on that one."

Leecie smacked her hand painfully on the scanner as she turned in surprise.

"Look here, if you're hanging out with us, you gotta stop sneaking up on me," she joked, cradling her hand with a red face, "I don't think my heart can take much more scaring."

He lifted his hands and grinned, saying, "Sorry, not my intention to startle you so much."

"Mr. Roman, is Mr. Dean really dating Renee?" Rose asked.

Leecie groaned and said, "Stop. Grab a bag so we can get out of the way."

She sighed dramatically but did so, stepping to the side while Roman rang up the candy.

"Alright, do you wanna follow me from the end of the parking lot, I'm in a black Ford Taurus," Leecie offered.

"Yeah, that'd be great," Roman said.

"Okay, cool, we'll go get in the car and wait by the last lamp post," she replied.

She ushered her daughter out and into their car, buckling her in the booster seat before climbing in and rolled down her window. It was nearing the end of November but it was unseasonably nice, not too cold for the windows to be down. She quickly pulled to the end of the lot and took out her phone when it vibrated.

"Hello?" she answered with a frown.

"Hey there Lace. Do you got a second?"

"Let me guess, you're busy this weekend?" she asked, rolling her eyes.

"Yeah, I got asked to go to Vanessa's family's house," he said, "I can take her tomorrow?"

Leecie let out an annoyed scoff.

"You're canceling to go see your girlfriend, so you want to take her on my family's day? No Chuck. If you'd be an actual dad instead of running out getting your di- never mind, just call me when you're done with the home wrecker and we'll discuss when you can see her, if you can manage to get some damn free time for your own kid!"

There was a small noise and she looked into the rear view mirror. Her chest ached when she saw Rose picking at her pants.

"He's not coming to see me again?" Rose asked softly.

"No honey, he's busy," Leecie murmured, "But that means you can spend the weekend with memaw and papaw okay?"

The little girl gave a half smile.

"Okay."

The noise of a vehicle pulling up took her attention over to a black SUV rolling its window down. Taking a deep breath, she smiled weakly.

"We'll follow you," Roman said, leaning over Dean who was eyeing her cautiously.

"Okay, should only take about ten to get there," she replied.

Turning on the music, she pulled out of the parking lot.

"What should we listen to?" she questioned her daughter, meeting her eyes in the mirror.

"Can we listen to Candyman?" Rose requested, her smile growing.

"Sure thing honey."

Flipping onto CD, she chose the third disc, which was Aqua. Soon enough the bouncy beat filled the car. They sang along loudly and Leecie had to marvel at how funny it was that kids could overlook all the dirty meanings in music. She turned it down a bit as they pulled into a parking spot.

"I wish that I were a bubble gum  
Chewin' on me baby all day long  
I will be begging for sweet delight  
Until you say I'm yours tonight"

"Really now?"

She jumped and groaned, playfully glaring at the Samoan.

"What the hell man? If you're trying to give me a heart attack, you're on your way," she said, climbing out of the car.

"He's stealthy as fuck for such a big man. I keep saying we need to get him a collar with a bell."

Her eyes were drawn to Dean and she snickered when she looked back at Roman.

"That would be adorable," she said.

"Not cool," Roman sighed.

Leecie collected her daughter from the car and headed to the door, which Roman opened while Rose wiggled in her arms.

"Let me go! I wanna hug Dean!"

"No, just like I told you with Roman, no hugging strangers."

"Mom! They're super famous superstar wrestlers! They're not strangers," Rose insisted.

"Your mom is right Rose, you don't actually know us. It's dangerous to hug anyone you don't know, even if they're on TV," Roman said as he leaned against the wall.

Rose groaned and drooped over her mother's shoulder.

"How many?"

Leecie looked up and smiled as she saw the waiter grabbing menus.

"Three and a half," she joked.

He gave an easy smile and said, "You guys okay with a booth?"

"Yeah," Roman said, raising up off the wall.

Following the waiter, Leecie was happy to get to the seats because Rose was getting heavy in her arms.

"Sit on the inside," she instructed.

"I wanna sit by Roman," Rose whined.

"No, now sit," Leecie replied sternly.

"It's okay, if you don't mind," Roman added as he slid into his booth, "It'll be like having my mini-me around."

Rose pouted and gave her mom big green puppy dog eyes, to which Leecie sighed and gestured.

"Come on kid," Roman said with a grin.

Rose giggled as Roman lifted her with ease and plopped her on the inside of the booth seat. Leecie looked over at Dean and found herself fumbling for words.

"I can get a chair, you can take the booth."

She went to grab one, but was stopped with a hand on her wrist.

"It's not a big deal," Dean said, motioning to the seat.

"I'm sure you guys get enough fans around that you don't wanna have to be smushed in a booth with another one," she tried to joke.

In reality, she didn't wanna embarrass herself and weird him out with her fan girling.

"Don't be ridiculous, unless you're gonna like steal my shirt or some shit, you're okay," he replied with an eye roll.

She hesitated but went ahead and slipped in. He sat down next to her and Rose let out a little giggle as she leaned into Roman's ear, whispering something unintelligible to him. His face split into a big grin but he said nothing, simply patting her on the head.

"Alright, what can I get for you all this evening?" the waiter asked.

"She'll have a kids sprite-"

"I want orange soda," Rose piped up.

Leecie let out a soft sigh but said, "Okay, orange soda, and I'll take sweet tea please."

"And for you gentlemen?"

They ordered cokes and when the waiter walked up, Roman spoke up.

"So I'm thinking like three medium pizzas, bread sticks, and one of those cookie things," he said, "One of them has to be ham and pineapple, you two can choose the other two."

Making a face at his pizza choice, Leecie said, "Rose and I both like chicken and onion on ours."

"I'm cool with that, how about we just make the last one pepperoni?" Dean offered.

"Sounds good."

When our drinks were set down, Roman told the waiter our order and he went to put it in. Leecie watched, entertained, as Rose struggled with her straw.

"Do you need help?" Roman and her asked at the same time.

Rose snickered and handed the straw to Roman, who grinned at Leecie.

"It's a dad thing," he said jokingly.

Leecie tried to not let the unrest show on her face, instead moved the topic onto their traveling.

"We're headed to Atlanta," Roman explained, "We've got to be there Sunday morning so we've all tomorrow to drive and it's only like nine more hours. Probably gonna get a hotel not too far from here since it's so late."

"That's probably a good idea, the back roads between here and Atlanta can get bad if you're tired," Leecie said.

"Hey Mr. Roman?" Rose suddenly said.

All three adults looked over at the small red head who was busy rearranging her silverware.

"What's up kiddo?" he asked.

"Would you be my daddy too? I know you already have a little girl like me but you're so awesome! And my daddy doesn't come around anymore and it's been so so so nice having you help me and you give the best hugs! I don't even know what my daddy's hugs are like. He doesn't love me enough to come here and hug me anymore. I can share you! I promise I'm a good sharer."

As the little girl spoke, Leecie took a shuddering breath and pinched the bridge of her nose, trying to stop the tears collecting from falling.

"How about this? I can't be your daddy, but would you have me as an honorary uncle?"

That had large green orbs popping open in surprise. Rose squealed and Leecie watched as she hugged him, with a sense of loneliness, longing, sadness, and yet now hope. As Roman hugged the girl, he met Leecie's eyes over her head and gave her a questioning look. The ginger haired woman frowned, blushing slightly.

"Later," she mumbled in response to his look as the waiter walked up.


	2. Chapter 2

_Okay. Time for a disclaimer. I own none of the talented wonderful men in this story. If I did... Well I wouldn't just be writing about it that's for sure! I'm honestly not sure where it's headed but I feel it might be a more realistic story. Probably will be a slow-burn for the main couple, if I'm able to resist. At this point, until things are more written out, it's an OC/? story. It will either be with Seth, Roman, or Dean, but it'll be determined for sure at a later time. I'd like to know though if you guys like it enough for me to continue, because I'm unsure of it myself._

Authors note: A long chapter because it took so long to write. Also, I feel it's not up to par but... meh. I'll go off what you all say if you want more! And on another note, my 3 year old daughter was watching Raw with me and when Roman came out, she asked who it was. I replied, "It's Roman Reigns." And she said, "Oooh our Romie!" I about died. Pretty sure she'll be just like Rose when she is older. P.S. I've never used the term "Romie" in front of her so that was a mega win!

* * *

Leecie shut the door and leaned against it, sighing as her head fell back and thumped the wood.

"She still passed out?" Roman asked.

"Yeah, she usually is by eight thirty but tonight was special for her. Thank you, and please tell Dean thanks too. It's meant the world to her to meet two of her personal heroes," Leecie said with a small smile.

Roman returned the gesture and said, "It's been no problem, a lot of fun actually."

The smile grew on the red head's lips until he spoke again.

"I hope you don't mind me asking, but is her father-?"

She shook her head rapidly.

"No, he's living. He just can't force himself from between his mistress's legs long enough to come see Rose. She over heard us talking on the phone in the car tonight. He's canceled for this next weekend so he can be with his girlfriend's family. So instead I'm letting her see my parents from tomorrow, through Saturday, and getting her Sunday," Leecie explained.

Roman's eyes narrowed and he said, "Mistress? As in side chick?"

She had to chuckle at that term.

"Yeah, he cheated on me. We weren't married, thank god, but we were engaged. He was cheating on me from the day he proposed and one night he got drunk before he came home. I called him out on it and he just spewed everything, and when I told him to leave he hit me hard enough to knock me out. The next morning I threw all his shit in the garbage and since then he can't bother to come see Rose except maybe once a year. That's been almost five years ago."

"How old is she?" Roman asked.

"Five. Turned five in July."

"So he was gone before she was even a year old?"

"Yep," Leecie sighed, running her hand through her hair with a pained smile, "Since then I haven't dated much, and none of the guys were serious enough to stick around long enough to meet her. I have boundaries and one is they don't get to meet her until we've dated at least four months and I have a good read on them."

"That's wise. There are sick fucks out there," he replied.

She nodded in agreement and looked up as she heard a car door shut. Dean came walking over lazily, now wearing a black hoodie.

"Dude, I'm about to pass out, let's get somewhere to sleep," Dean grumbled.

As he rubbed his eyes, Leecie nervously glanced over. He looked like he really was about to drop unconscious. While it was an incredibly cute look, it was a sure sign she needed to stop yakking.

"Thank you guys again, we'll be rooting for you come Sunday," Leecie said.

She gave a small wave and went to open the door, but Roman caught her arm. Electric zinged up her limb and she barely resisted jerking away.

"What's up?" she asked, giving him a confused look.

"What time are you getting Rose back on Sunday?" he asked.

"Probably early morning. She goes over Friday night and I generally pick her up around six on Sunday," Leecie explained, "Why?"

"One more question, you doing anything that day?"

"No, why?" she asked, more insistent.

She could only wonder what he was planning.

"Jon, I mean Dean, can you grab my bag?"

Dean groaned and scrubbed his face.

"Hurry this shit up dude, no offense Leecie, just tired," the sandy brunette said as he walked to the SUV.

"What's in the bag?" Leecie asked curiously.

"You'll see baby girl," he replied with a wink.

She sucked her breath in sharply at the gesture and looked away towards Dean's approaching figure as her cheeks colored.

"Here, I'm gonna be napping in the car. Catch you later Leecie, tell Rose it was nice to meet her," Dean said, turning around abruptly, but paused and threw out without turning around, "That means hurry your ass up man!"

Roman chuckled as he dug through pockets until he made a triumphant noise.

"Here, take these," he said.

She took what looked like tickets and looked them over, scrutinizing them, until she realized they were tickets, and to the Pay-Per-View nonetheless!

"I- What?!" she gasped, looking up just to see him grinning.

"I think it'd be good for her to come see a show live, don't you?" he asked, "Make up for her dad not being able to come visit?"

She just stared at him in astonishment, until finally her brain worked again.

"Are you serious? These are freaking front row!"

"Well, yeah, they were mine so I would know," he said teasingly.

"I- I can't take these Roman. These are like $400 to $500 a piece! I know because I looked at the prices a few months ago," she said.

"Breathe Leecie, I got them for free from the company, they were supposed to be for Jo and her mom, but they can't come," Roman explained, "They got held back to do something with her family."

She went silent again, staring at the seats that were floor level.

"They're not right along the entrance ramp, but actually kind of by the announcer's table, but still front row," he said, "What do you say? It'd be nice to know they aren't going to waste."

Groaning, she rubbed her eyes but finally met his gaze. The stormy gray irises studied her while his lips held a warm smile.

"Are you one hundred percent sure you don't have anyone else you want to give them to?" she asked thickly.

"Of course, especially after tonight. You and Rose have been great. Even Dean seemed to take a liking to you two, which is rare with fans. He's polite at most. You have a wonderful kid and it's shitty what's going on, so I want to help if I can," he said.

"Okay, stop, I'm gonna cry," she said, trying to sound like she was joking but she was serious.

Blinking away tears, she nodded.

"Alright, we'll be there," she finally said.

"You will?" he asked, smile widening as she nodded again, "Great! Maybe the four of us can hang out after the show again, introduce you to some of your favorites?"

"Rose would love to meet PCB, the New Day, and Bray Wyatt," Leecie said with a smile of her own, "Just keep Braun Strowman out of her sight because she said, and I quote, 'I will kick him in the shins for hurting Roman and Dean'."

Roman tossed his head back with a laugh, sending his long locks around his face, and she couldn't help but stare in awe.

"Alright, see you Sunday then Leecie."

He turned but it was her turn to stop him, with a question.

"Can we fangirl during the show? Make some signs and get decked out in our Reigns and Ambrose gear?" she asked with a slight blush.

"Of course baby girl, I'd be offended if you didn't show your faith," he joked.

Turning a darker red, she grinned and waved.

"Bye Roman."

After they left, and up until Sunday, Leecie was bouncing from excitement and worry. They were getting to go for FREE but it just felt too perfect. Now 99% of the way through the trip to Atlanta, Leecie was loosing grip on her strength to stay calm.

"Mooom! We've been in the car for a billion hours," Rose whined.

Leecie ground her teeth together in an attempt to control her annoyance and sighed.

"Where are we going?" Rose asked for the tenth time in the span of the nine and a half hours they had been driving.

"We are almost there Rose, and then you'll see," Leecie assured her daughter.

Rose sighed dramatically and threw her head back into her car seat, wild red curls flying as she did so.

"Rose, if you cannot stop with the temper we will not be going to see Survivor Series," Leecie said sternly, trying to hide the glimmer of a smile brewing behind her lips.

There was a silence that had her looking into the mirror, and she had to laugh as she saw Rose staring at her, eyes and mouth open with shock written on her chubby face.

"Holy crow! We're gonna see them! For real real?!" she squealed.

"Yes Rose, for real real," Leecie teased.

The scream that came from the small human was ear shattering and Leecie was surprised the windows didn't shatter. She turned into the parking lot and smiled as she saw the packed arena. Anxiety hit her full force, making her suck in a wary breath as she parked.

"Here we are Rose, you ready?"

"Of course I'm ready mom! What kind of question is that?!"

"Kid, I think you stole all of my sass when you were born," Leecie laughed, helping get the smaller red head out of the car easily.

Grabbing her purse and the tickets, she held Rose's hand as they walked through the vast sea of cars, entering the foyer after handing over the tickets to be scanned, both of them wide eyed.

"Mama, this is huge!" Rose said quietly.

"I know baby, let's go load up on drinks and snacks and get down to our seats before it gets even worse," Leecie instructed.

The two bought three kinds of drinks each, as well as arm loads of snacks, then headed down to the floor level seats.

"Will we get to see Mr. Roman and Mr. Dean?" Rose asked as she opened her juice.

"Yep, oooh look, it's about to start!" Leecie cheered.

Rose bounced excitedly in her seat until Leecie put a calming hand on her back, to which the young girl leaned into, beaming up at her mom.

"Thank you so much mama, this is the best thing ever," she said.

The words warmed Leecie's heart more than she could ever say

…

Both young and older red heads just stared at the ring as the crowd cleared, until common sense hit Leecie in the face.

"Baby, you ready to go?" she asked gently.

Red curls bounced wildly.

"No! It's not fair! Mama, why did Sheamus do that?!"

Leecie frowned at the distress in her daughter's face and patted her small back gently.

"Remember everything is planned for a reason Rose, I'm sure Roman is going to make a huge come back from this and everyone will love him even more for it," Leecie assured her.

She dropped to her knees, thankful she had chosen jeans when she saw the different stains on the floor, and stared into the wide, tear filled green eyes.

"He looked so sad mommy, he was crying," Rose whispered.

Wrapping her arms around her daughter, Leecie pressed kisses to Rose's head.

"He's a really, really good actor," Leecie explained, "Kind of like how he exaggerates how hurt he is, he can make himself cry. It's almost like a live action fighting drama. He's probably a little sad he doesn't get to keep the belt yet, but he's okay."

"You _really_ shouldn't be kneeling on the floor firecracker," came a voice.

Leecie released Rose and turned in surprise, blushing when she saw Dean standing there with a small smirk.

"Yeah, the things parents will do huh?" she muttered.

She went to stand when his hand was thrust into her face.

"Come on, I believe Roman promised meet and greets, and he sent me to come get you two while he showered," Dean explained.

Her heart raced slightly as she took his hand and was sure to pull her hand away quickly, not wanting to bug him with her stupid, fangirl ways.

"Let's go spit fire," Dean said, reaching out for Rose.

Leecie watched in amusement, and some unwanted lust and hope, as Dean grabbed her kid and helped her jump over the barricade. His muscles tensed and flexed invitingly and she had to advert her gaze to control her thoughts. Not only was his body gorgeous, he looked adorable holding a kid.

"I feel like a member of the SHIELD!" Rose said happily with a giggle.

"Maybe when you're older you can get two other girls and make a female SHIELD," Leecie said happily.

She went to maneuver her way over the barricade but Dean stopped her.

"Don't need you getting hurt and shit, Roman would beat my ass," he said.

"It's fine," she said.

"Just let me help you," he pressed.

"I said I'm okay," she retorted.

God, why did he have to keep being courteous and doing things that involved touching her?! It made it hard for her to keep her mind clear.

"Just move the hell over here," he finalized, reaching out.

She huffed a breath and shoved her red locks back in annoyance but did so.

Gripping her waist, he said, "Hold my shoulders and jump on three."

She almost groaned. Her limits were being tested as her hands gently rested on his shoulders, one of her favorite parts of his body. Right now they were covered in a tight gray shirt that defined the muscle there perfectly. Licking her lips, she returned her focus to him. On the count of three, she kicked off and he lifted her. A squeal left her as he pulled her over easily. Once her feet touched the ground again, she breathed easier.

"See, not so hard," he said smugly.

"Yeah, yeah, be quiet Ambrose," she murmured, smiling gently.

"Mommy, stop flirting! This is no time to be flirting! Let's go see Mr. Roman!" Rose scolded.

Leecie was mortified to say the least as she took Rose's hand and followed Dean. They were let back stage and Leecie was as wide-eyed in wonder as he daughter was. Superstars and Divas were everywhere, talking or leaving, and she wasn't sure if she wanted to scream more from excitement or nerves. Finally Dean pushed a door open and waved them in.

"There you are!" Roman chuckled as Rose stopped dead smack in front of his feet.

"I'll be back, gonna talk to some people for a second," Dean said, heading out without waiting for a reply.

"Mr. Roman, are you okay? I know you were really, really sad," Rose said matter-of-factually.

"I was," he said, nodding, "But I'm better now. I got to talk to my daughter Joelle and Hunter told me I would get another shot at the title soon. Plus you and your mom are here, which makes it even better now."

"Can... Can I hug you? I know hugs make me feel better. Mommy could hug you too. Her hugs are better than mine even!"

Roman looked up, amusement in his smile as Leecie grinned and laughed.

"Sure kid, I'd love a hug," he said, reaching out.

Rose immediately threw herself into his arms and her mom watched on, grinning. Roman rocked her back and forth before looking back up at Leecie.

"Mom, come hug Roman!" Rose instructed, looking up from her cocoon in Roman's arms.

"Oh, I-"

"Yeah, come on mom! Roman needs hugs," Roman said, smirking and winking.

Her heart fluttered as she let out a sigh of defeat, but her lips held a small smile as she slid over. His arm wrapped around her legs, pulling her so her thighs pressed into his chest and his head against her belly. Blushing, she rested her hand on his hair and awkwardly leaned into him as his hand wrapped around her thigh. Suddenly there was a knock on the door, causing her to jerk away with a panicked look. What if someone thought something more was going on? She didn't want Roman's wife getting any rumors going back to her.

"Hey Rose, I brought some friends," Dean said as he strolled in, grinning, "Wanna come say hi?"

"Who?" she asked slowly.

"Awwwwww Rose! Don't you dare, be sour. Clap, for your world famous two time champs, and feeeeel the power!"

A scream left the small red head as she barreled forward and hopped up and down at the feet of the three men.

"New, day rocks! New, day rocks!" Rose cheered.

"Ooooh yeah! You feel the positivity, don't you?" Big E asked.

"Yes! You guys are the best tag team champions ever, well, besides the Shield, and the Hardys. But they're not teams anymore, because Matt and Jeff left, and Seth freaking Rollins is a jerk," Rose rambled.

Leecie had to laugh. Normally she'd get onto Rose for using a word like freaking but it was too cute to even admonish right now.

"Is there anyone _you_ wanna meet?" Dean asked, sliding up beside the elder red head as Rose chatted with Xavier about the mechanics of the new WWE 2K16 game.

"I mean, I'd love to meet everyone, but who's left that is okay meeting fans?" she replied easily, "I don't wanna burden anyone."

"Uh, Heath Slater is generally okay with it, Jey Uso, Dolph Ziggler... uh, I think Kevin is around here somewhere"

"Kevin," she said instantly, no hesitance in her choice.

Dean raised an eyebrow and Roman snickered as she turned red across her entire face.

"What? Oh come on guys." she murmured, feeling completely uncomfortable, "Never mind, it was stupid."

"No, no, I'll take you, he shouldn't mind too much," Dean said, muttering the last part.

Roman made a noise but stood and followed.

"Come on Rose, we're going to go meet Kevin," Leecie called her daughter.

She parted with hugs from each New Day member and rushed to grab her mom's hand, who held on tightly as they walked through the emptying halls.

"Ah! Mom! Mom! It's Charlotte and Becky! Can we go see them?!"  
Leecie wanted to insist they come back to them later, because Kevin was literally just about fifteen feet away, but the puppy dog eyes given to her were strong enough to win her over without a single word spoken.

"Alright."

"You want me to take her?" Roman offered.

"Wha- Really?" Leecie asked in surprise.

The big man nodded with a smile.

"I went through this with Jo for the first few months she came to shows. I mean, if you'd rather take her, I definitely understand. I'm pretty much a stranger," he said.

She pondered her choices but smiled and said, "I trust you. Besides, I'll be in eyesight. Rose, do you wanna go with Roman?"

Said girl squealed again and launched herself into Roman's waiting arms.

"Come on then firecracker, we don't got forever," Dean teased, snapping his gum.

She bit her lip as he nodded towards Kevin and started walking. She followed quickly behind, but slowed down as they got close, anxiety getting the better of her confidence. What if he thought she was just another crazy fan girl? Or didn't want to talk to her because she wasn't as pretty as most of the other girls. He was married, yeah, but in her experience even married guys prefer talking to attractive women. She shook her head clear and a smile came to her face as Dean and Kevin greeted each other with a one armed hug, and Dean introduced her.

"This is firecracker, also known at Leecie, also known as Roman's new obsession," Dean said with a wink.

Cheeks flooding red, she shook her head but offered her hand to Kevin, who smiled as he took it.

"Nice to meet you Leecie. Roman mentioned you and your daughter were coming, seemed pretty psyched about it. Did you enjoy the show?" he asked.

"Definitely. Of course I was pretty pissed at the end with Sheamus, but everything else was great. It was wicked how you caught Dean in mid air and tossed him on the desk, no offense Dean. Still glad you won," she said, grinning like crazy, "You two have the makings of a spectacular feud."

"So you're not just a fan of the sweaty men then?" Kevin asked with a chuckle.

She rolled her eyes with a giggle and said, "Of course that's a wonderful addition, but I really love the story lines and the athleticism. I was planning on actually trying to get in shape and go to Harley Race's academy in my home state, but got pregnant and just haven't been able to start since then. I've always wanted to be a high flier like Jeff Hardy."

"Really?" Kevin asked, looking surprised.

She nodded eagerly.

"Jeff was like the Attitude era Neville, but less good guy and more chaotic neutral. The face paint and spastic thumping dancing was an added bonus of course," she joked.

The smiles on Kevin and Dean's faces made her feel more at ease, like she wasn't a rambling idiot and she could really pull off a conversation.

"Yeah, Hardy had his strengths, but I was more of an Edge guy."

"Why does that not surprise me?" she said with a grin, "Edge was smart and conniving like you, but a little bit more of a wuss."

"Eh, potato, po-tah-to," he said with a shrug.

"Mommy! Oh... Mr. Kevin, why did you hurt Mr. Dean?!"

Leecie watched, smile laced with humor, as Rose stood toe to toe with Kevin. He looked at Leecie questioningly.

"Remember, story line honey," Leecie reminded Rose.

"I still don't like it. Mr. Dean is a spec-spec- great guy and you shouldn't hurt him!"

The adults started laughing but Dean's face actually tinged a bit red.

"What hotel are you guys staying at?" Roman asked suddenly.

Leecie yelped and spun around, sicking a glare on him that made him laugh.

"It's not funny Roman! You've taken a crap ton of my nine lives. I'm almost out now!"

His gave her a knee-weakening smirk and she felt her face heat again.

"You're getting a bit more outspoken there baby girl," he said, nudging her with his elbow.

"Yeah, whatever," she muttered, trying to tame her blush, "But actually I'm just planning on driving straight back give or take a nap or two."

"You nuts?" Dean asked from behind.

"Mama is a girl, she doesn't have nuts," Rose stated matter-of-factually.

Leecie just about died as the men cracked up laughing and Rose looked around in confusion.

"What? It's true!" she said, crossing her arms over her chest with a stern look, "My mama _is_ a girl, just like me."

"Yes honey, but Dean was talking about being crazy, not- not the male body part," Leecie explained.

"Oh, tonight is gonna be great," Roman said, slinging an arm around Leecie's shoulders.

"Why?" she asked hesitantly.

"Dean, you cool to room with me? Give them your room?" Roman asked.

Dean's eyebrows shot up as his gum smacking slowed, but he shrugged finally.

"Yeah, sure, can't chance anything happening to the little spit fire," he said, ruffling Rose's hair.

"So, it's settled, you're staying at our hotel," Roman said, leaning down and pulling Leecie closer.

She couldn't- wouldn't- argue with the large Samoan man and simply bit her lip with a nod.

"Yeah, sure," she murmured, letting herself and Rose be swept back to the locker room while she was in shock.


	3. Chapter 3

_Okay. Time for a disclaimer. I own none of the talented wonderful men in this story. If I did... Well I wouldn't just be writing about it that's for sure! I'm honestly not sure where it's headed but I feel it might be a more realistic story. Probably will be a slow-burn for the main couple, if I'm able to resist. At this point, until things are more written out, it's an OC/? story. It will either be with Seth, Roman, or Dean, but it'll be determined for sure at a later time. I'd like to know though if you guys like it enough for me to continue, because I'm unsure of it myself._

Authors note: Soooo, sad and happy feels. Emotions jump around like a pup off it's leash. I kind of feel it's too sporadic but I hope not! I'm glad you guys are liking this so far! Every chapter posting kind of really depends on if I feel people actually like it.

* * *

"Seriously, I can carry them," Leecie insisted, tugging on her and Rose's bags.

Said bags were currently hung off the god like arms of Roman Reigns, who just _had_ to carry them along with his own.

"I'm sure you can, but that doesn't mean you have to," he replied easily, "You act like they weigh hundreds of pounds."

"Well, obviously they don't, but it's an inconvenience to you."

"Firecracker, just hush and let him do what he does. He's like a Samoan Superman that has to help pretty ladies," Dean threw back from his position ahead of them.

Pretty? Oh lord, she was turning bright red. She could feel the heat on her face as Rose grabbed her hand tighter.

"Mama! Mama! It's Bray!"

"Rose!" Leecie yelled as her daughter started to run off.

Rose stopped but bounced on the spot.

"Come _on_ mama! We can't let him get away!" Rose whined.

Leecie sighed and looked to Roman, who smiled and said, "Go on. He won't mind."

"Okay," she sighed.

She swiped up Rose's hand and followed the Wyatt family leader until Rose's yells stopped him. He turned, curious look on his face, then a small smile twitched onto his lips.

"Well hello there, now who might you be?" he asked, dropping to a knee.

Rose giggled and got as close as she could without touching him.

"I'm Rose, this is my mama Leecie, and I'm a huge fan of yours. You tell amazing stories. Do you actually have buzzards?"

"I do not little Rose. My apologies."

Rose shrugged and said, "Mama told me it was an expression but I thought you had them for real real."

Bray's smile widened as he looked up from beneath his hat.

"Your mom is right. It's an expression. Is there anything I can do to make up for not having real buzzards?"

"Can I touch your beard? It looks like my papaw's beard, except he says his is salt and pepper flavored."

"Salt and pepper colored Rose," Leecie corrected with a small smile.

"Well, mine is a little on the darker side than salt and pepper, but go ahead," Bray said.

Rose put on a concentrated face as she squeezed the hair until a smile came onto her face.

"Yours is much softer. Why? Can papaw do it to? Because when he blows raspberries on my neck it is all itchy," Rose rattled off.

"Okay, Rose, that's enough. Say good night to Mr. Bray. Roman is waiting on us," Leecie urged her daughter.

The smaller red head frowned before turning back to Bray, who held up a hand.

"Ah, you are them. Roman and Dean have spoken of you. In that case, just wait a moment there little Rose. I might have something for you to take with you."

He grabbed the small bag next to him and fished around until his hand came out clutching a kids shirt.

"It's a boys shirt, but would you like it? Had an extra after signing them," he said, offering it to her.

She squealed until Leecie put her hand over the small girls mouth.

"Thank you Mr. Bray!" Rose cheered once Leecie let her go.

He smiled and stood back to his feet, offering a nod to Leecie who returned it.

"Mommy, I just met Bray Wyatt!" Rose yelled.

"I know sweetie, now come on. We're holding Roman back," Leecie said.

The red heads joined hands and walked to the elevators where Roman was waiting. His head snapped up as they finally reached him, and a smirk grew on his face as he saw Rose clutching the shirt.

"Good ol' Bray," Roman said fondly, "Has two daughters of his own so he's weak against kids."

"He has kids?" Rose asked in apparent disbelief, "Do they follow sister Abigail too? Is Abigail their aunt?"

"Let's just get up to bed Rose, we can talk about it in the morning," Leecie sighed, running a hand through her slightly tangled red locks.

"You guys are two rooms down from us, so an easy distance if you need something," Roman said, as they got on the elevator, "There's free breakfast from five to nine in the morning, and of course there's wifi in the rooms. Password is just the room number."

"Awesome. Again, thank you guys so much. It really wasn't necessary but I definitely appreciate it," Leecie said.

As calm as she was somehow acting, in all reality she still wanted to throw herself at him. The fact he was so kind and _human_ made it harder to resist. Not to mention how much she also wanted his gorgeous best friend. Flushing at her thoughts, she gladly stepped out of the elevator.

"Mama, carry me?" Rose begged, tugging on her mom's arm.

Leecie scooped her up and followed Roman down the hall to room 608.

"We'll be in 612, so if you need anything, just pop on over," he said, sliding the key into the reader and opening the door.

He held it for her as she hurried in and set Rose on the bed. Without hesitation, the small body curled up around a pillow and started to drift.

"Where do you want your bags?" Roman asked quietly.

"By the TV, thanks."

He set her bags down while she planted herself on the edge of the bed to remove her shoes. Her feet were aching because she was used to only wearing flip flops all year round, but didn't want to look stupid in front of any employees of the WWE by wearing them in November.

"Thank you," she said.

"You should quit thanking me so much, haven't done much really," he said with a smile.

"More than you realize. This is a dream come true for the both of us," Leecie explained.

He came closer and sat next to her on the bed.

"You deserve it, and of course she does too. You're both very strong ladies," he said.

"Mmm, she's a trooper," Leecie agreed, unable to stop a smile as she looked at her daughter.

"I think her and Jo would get along great," Roman said softly.

"Probably, Rose can make friends with almost anyone," Leecie replied, "I'm thankful every day she didn't get my social anxiety. It's a terrible feeling."

"I can only imagine."

A warm hand touched her cheek and she jerked her face to him in shock, confused until she found his face close to hers. Her breath caught and she made a silly noise out of pure panic. Why was he so close? Did she have something on her face? It sounded cliché but there was no other reason he could be touching her... right?

"Leecie, you know you're incredibly beautiful, right?" he murmured.

She could only blink and shake her head no mutely. Beautiful was not a word she heard much since she got into high school and even beyond until now.

"Well you are," he said, "Not just because you're beautiful on the outside. You are such a wonderful mom from what I've seen, funny even when you're obviously feeling awkward or nervous, and very kind."

His thumb ran over her lip as she gasped, suddenly remembering to breathe, making him chuckle.

"I- I- I don't know- uh-"

"It's okay," he assured her.

Her eyes closed in disbelief as his lips met her forehead. She wanted to badly to lean into the hand on her cheek, to touch him back in a similar fashion, but panic and awe kept her still as he pulled back. Cheeks burning, she bit her lip when his hand left her face.

"Good night Leecie," he said.

He was already opening the door when she kicked herself into gear.

"G-Good night Roman!" she called out nervously.

A smile was sent her way before he shut the door. The clicking of the door locking into place seemed to release her emotions and she felt tears flood her eyes. She was honestly considering she might have passed out at some point and this was all a dream, but the burning tears running down her cheeks and the struggle to breathe felt too real. Laying a hand to her cheek, she just stared at the door. She swallowed down a sigh and leaned over, setting the alarm for six am. After burrowing into the covers, she pulled Rose to her chest and tried to drift off to sleep.

Sleep hadn't come until after one in the morning, and it was fitful. So when she woke to her alarm, she felt as if she had been run over. Groaning, she slapped the alarm off and got up after checking the Rose was still asleep on her side of the bed.

"Better get showered and dressed," she sighed to herself.

A quick shower and blow dry later, she stood in the mirror dressed in a white spaghetti strap top with a brown wrap around sweater and skinny jeans doing her makeup. She went with her usual bare minimum of kohl black eyeliner, dark brown mascara, and clear gloss.

"Mama?" she heard Rose croak.

She packed up her makeup and headed back into the bedroom.

"Morning sweetie, you ready to get dressed and eat breakfast?" Leecie asked.

Rose nodded and Leecie dug through her bag to pull out a long sleeved "Skye" dress from Paw Patrol, black fleece leggings, and pink socks.

"This okay?"

Rose grinned through her sleepy haze and nodded before climbing off the bed.

"Are we going to see Roman and Dean today?" Rose asked as Leecie helped her get dressed.

"Maybe, I'm not sure," Leecie replied, "If we hurry we might catch them."

"Yay!" Rose cheered, now fully awake.

Leecie grabbed their bags, the key card, and headed out with Rose clinging to her hand. Once they reached the breakfast area, which was huge, Rose spotted the waffle maker.

"Mommy, can I have a waffle?" she asked, tugging on Leecie's arm.

"Sure, as long as you have fruit with it. Can't fill up on sugary foods only," Leecie said with a smile.

Rose grinned and pulled her mom quickly to the line with two other people in front of them.

"Now, why can't one fill up on sugary foods? I personally think the sweeter the better."

Leecie and Rose turned to find Dean grinning with a plate full of the sweeter foods in his hand. Waffles, Fruit Loops, toast slathered in some kind of jelly, eggs with jelly and syrup on top. Leecie cringed but Rose gasped.

"Whoa! See mama! I can eat sugar food! Mr. Dean does and he's so strong still!" Rose said in a chipper tone.

"Thanks Mr. Dean," Leecie said flatly.

Dean had the good grace to apologize before crouching down to Rose.

"Your mom is right though spit fire, gotta eat lots of fruits and vegetables too. In fact, I'll let you pick mine out, okay? And we can eat them together" he offered.

That made Rose beam and she nodded.

"Don't worry Mr. Dean, I won't give you anything gross like cat-a-loop," she said.

"Cantaloupe," Leecie corrected with a chuckle.

Dean stood back to his full height and gestured to the table.

"Your waffle awaits Rose," he said.

Leecie helped her pour the batter in and Rose watched the timer like a hawk once it started. Leecie took the chance to look back at Dean and had to swoon inside. He was dressed in a "Dirty Deeds" zip up hoodie under his usual leather jacket and a pair of those form hugging jeans. His hair was fluffy and curly and she took out her phone instead of reaching out to feel the strands like she was aching to do. She saw she had a text from Chuck, instantly frowning. When she opened it, she had to restrain from releasing a pissed off scream.

'Hey Lace wanted to let u kno that I wont be able to see Rose ne more becuz Nessa is pregnant and she doesnt want Rose around to bug the new baby.'

"You okay there firecracker?" Dean asked, drawing her attention up.

She swallowed thickly and nodded before tying up a quick reply.

'Fine. Thanks for the heads up on that. When you receive the child support papers, just sign them as quick as you can. Wouldn't want any court conflicts for you and your new family.'

"Mama, it's ready!" Rose cheered as the machine beeped.

She fought tears with deep breaths as she got the waffle out and let Rose dress it with syrup, whipped cream, nuts, and peaches.

"Come on kid, let's get fruit," Dean said, nodding to the table across the little room.

Leecie offered him a thankful smile as he took her hand and led her over. She watched on with a melancholic happiness. At least she had Rose. That was the important thing. She had already done the past five years basically on her own, so the rest of her life wouldn't kill her. Roman was right on the fact she was strong. She was strong because she had to be, because she wouldn't lose her baby for anything in the world. The thing that worried her the most was how Rose would take the news. How could Leecie break it to her easy?

"Mommy? Mama!"

Leecie snapped out of her thoughts as she saw Rose staring at her next to Dean, the little red head stomping her foot impatiently.

"Come on, Mr. Dean said we can sit with him and Roman," Rose gushed, grinning.

The elder red head smiled and said, "That's incredibly nice of him. Did you say thank you?"

"Of course mommy."

Dean nodded in agreement and led the females to a back corner table where Roman sat, eating with one hand while his other scrolled on his phone. From what she could see he was dressed in a simple black long sleeved shirt, with the sleeves pushed up to his elbows, and jeans, with his long hair pulled up into a bun at the back of his head. She bit her lip as she looked over his forearms. Something about a man with his shirt sleeve rolled up was just incredibly sexy to her.

"Hey!"

His voice made her look up with a small smile. Rose promptly set her plate next to Roman and launched herself into his arms.

"Well good morning to you too," he said with a laugh.

"Rose," Leecie sighed disapprovingly.

"It's okay, we're kinda friends now, besides, I'm an honorary uncle aren't I?" he asked with a teasing tone.

"Yeah mama, he's basically family!" Rose said exasperatedly.

Dean snickered as he sat on the other side of Rose, which left Leecie the last chair at the round table, across from Rose with Dean and Roman on either side of her. This had to end in disaster. It was just too perfect of a situation.

"Did you sleep well?" Roman asked.

"Yep! I love hotels! The beds and covers are always so fluffy," Rose said, stabbing at a strawberry and taking a bite, "Plus mama is the best cuddler ever. She keeps the bad dreams away."

Leecie felt pride swell in her chest, but it was overcome with embarrassment as Dean smirked.

"I bet. You should come keep my bad dreams away firecracker," he said with a wink.

"She would if you ask really nice. Mama lik-"

"Rose!" Leecie yelped.

The small girl giggled as her mom shook her head quickly.

"What have I told you about that," Leecie sighed.

"Aw come on, it's not much of a secret anymore Leecie," Dean teased, "You blush anytime Roman or I remotely look in your direction."

"Still doesn't mean I want the embarrassing shi- crap I say to be broadcasted," she muttered, trying to hide her cheeks with her fingers discreetly.

"It's not a bid deal," Roman assured her.

"We are pretty damn hot," Dean said with a dimpled grin.

Rose reached out with a confused look and laid her hand over Dean's.

"What are you doing Rose?" Leecie asked.

"You're not hot, you feel normal," Rose said.

"Oh my god," Leecie groaned, "I give up child."

Roman rested a hand on her shoulder and said, "It passes."

"I hope so," she sighed as she watched Rose finally begin eating, "Where are you guys headed next?"

Roman and Dean explained, without going into detail, how they were on the path to win belts and Nashville was their next stop. Leecie looked at her phone to check the time and noticed another text, from Chuck again.

'Y would I give u child support U work dont you I need my money for the baby'

She couldn't even reply to that, instead closing out of the message app and leaning her head onto her hands.

"Hey Rose, they have a huge aquarium, wanna go see it with Dean?" Roman said suddenly.

"Yeah, what do you say spit fire?" Dean replied, drawing Leecie's attention back to the group.

"Can I mama?" Rose asked.

Her mom nodded with a shaky smile, trying to keep a tight reign on the turmoil bubbling just beneath her surface.

"Yeah baby, just listen really well to Dean," she replied.

Dean picked her up, and on the way by patted Leecie's shoulder, followed by a quick squeeze before continuing on.

"What's wrong baby girl?" Roman asked gently.

She sighed and leaned back in her chair, biting at her lip with a shrug.

"Would you ever willing give up seeing your daughter?" she questioned.

His brows furrowed as he said, "Of course not. Why?"

"Her dad texted me this morning saying he does not ever want to see her again because his whore is pregnant and doesn't want Rose around to disturb the baby. Then the bastard has the gall to suggest he shouldn't have to pay child support when he makes twice as much as I do!"

Her tight control was slipping and it finally broke as arms tugged her chair over and wrapped her up. While she knew it was unattractive to be sobbing on his chest, she couldn't help it. For so long she had dealt with Chuck's crap and then he had pulled this. She had never been able to really talk to anyone about it. Her parents thought she was dumb for ever even being with him, and she only had a few basic level friends from work that she didn't know well enough to cry on.

"That man needs some help," Roman murmured as his arms tightened and pulled her over onto his lap, "For him to be able to do that to Rose, and you, it's not right."

"Rose still h-hopes he'll want he-her more and now it-it'll never happen," she hiccuped.

"Shh, it's okay Leecie. It's honestly probably a good thing he won't be around her influence her because his influence doesn't seem like it'd be a good one."

She nodded in agreement and pulled back, wiping her tears away with her sleeve.

"I'm sorry," she murmured, trying to stand.

His arms caught her tightly again and pulled her back down.

"Don't apologize. It's incredibly fucked up, and I'm glad you feel comfortable enough with me to tell me," he said gently.

Her green eyes closed as she relished in the feel of his hand sliding into her hair, a soothing gesture that had her quickly reduced to a humming mess. Lips pressed to her temple and she flushed, finally looking back at him. Their eyes met as he gave her a heart warming smile.

"Why?" she finally asked, deciding to voice her thoughts.

"Why what?" he asked in confusion.

"Why me? Why us? Why do everything you've done?" she explained.

"Simple, you two caught my interest," he said, shrugging, "I told you my thoughts of you last night."

"Yeah, I know, but you're not getting anything out of this. I mean, not to say you have to want to sleep with me especially since you're married, but I- Obviously I have an insane crush on you, and it wouldn't be hard to get it and no one would be wiser. Why haven't you demanded anything in return?"

"Because that's not how real men work Leecie," he said, voice now hard and tense, surprising her, "I haven't done all this in hopes of getting laid. Yes, you're incredibly beautiful, and I'm sure you've met your fair share of asshole who do only want that but I don't. I did it because you're a brilliant person, wonderfully rare, and Rose is even more so. It was clear you needed a break and I wanted to be the one to do that."

She felt stupid as she swallowed back tears. It was hard to hear so much praise in one sitting but she took it with a small nod.

"Look, it's been amazing spending time with you both, and honestly if it was possible, I'd take out another night here and spend today and tonight getting to know you both better, but sadly work calls," he said, finally smiling again.

"Thank you," she murmured.

"Stop thanking me," he replied with a chuckle.

A tiny smile grew on her face as he poked her side.

"I don't need your thanks woman, I just need to know you're feeling better and had fun."

"I am, and of course I've had fun. I kind of also wish we could do this longer," she admitted.

"I-"

"Mama! They had a shark! Th- Oooh, Mr. Roman's wife is gonna be maaaaad!"

Leecie blushed and tried to get up, but Roman pulled her back down... _again_.

"Your mommy needed a hug," Roman said.

Rose smiled but frowned right after, climbing up in Leecie's abandoned chair and grabbing her mom's face.

"Mama, you okay?" she asked, "Did you get a booboo?"

Cue the internal pain and heart breaking.

"No sweetie, I was just a little sad," Leecie explained.

"Why?" Rose asked.

Dean moved behind the chair and rested his hand on the back of it, looking curious as well. Great. Now she had an audience.

"Your daddy talked to me this morning," Leecie started, "He-"

"He's never coming back for me, is he?" Rose asked softly.

The look on her face, the pure utterly somber look tore at Leecie. She quickly swooped the young girl up and held her tight. Then came the tears, much similar to her own.

"Why mama? Why does he hate me?" she whimpered.

Leecie bit her lip hard before she managed to say, "He doesn't. Sometimes people are just very selfish and don't see that they're hurting other people because they think of only themselves. That's what your daddy is doing. He loves you but he is only thinking about himself. Do you understand?"

Red curls bounced as Rose nodded against her mom's chest, little fingers curling into her tank top fabric.

"But you're strong Rose, and you've got your mom, who will move heaven and earth for you, that's all someone really needs," Roman said.

Leecie stiffened as Roman abruptly wrapped both of them up in his big arms. Rose's whimpers slowed until she was down to just sniffles. She looked up at her mom who quickly kissed her forehead.

"Can Roman or Dean please be my daddy?" she whispered.

Leecie murmured with a sad smile, "While Roman is a wonderful daddy and I'm sure Dean would be too, you can't just pick a daddy randomly, I'm sorry baby."

She sighed and wriggled until Leecie let her slide back into the chair. Hands landed on Rose's shoulders and Leecie looked up at Dean, who leaned down to Rose's ear. He whispered something Leecie couldn't make out, but it made Rose's eyes light up and her mouth grin widely, all sadness instantly erased.

"Oh! Okay! Yes yes yes!"

"What?" Leecie asked, slightly dubious to what Dean had said.

"Nothing," Dean replied cheekily, "This is a secret between me and the kid, so butt out mom."

He stuck his tongue out and crossed his eyes which brought Rose into a rolling laughter. Leecie just had to smile at how easily they were getting along.

"Well, it's about that time," Roman said.

She went to stand again but once again, was pulled back down.

"Roman, you can't keep me here forever," she muttered with bright red cheeks.

"As much as I wish I could, you're right," he said, "But I need one last hug."

Unsure if he was joking or not, she tossed him a curious look and was engulfed in a tight hug, her chest aching painfully as he pressed her hard against his.

"Where's you phone?" he asked.

"Pocket, I- Ooh!"

His hands slid down and palmed her ass, making her gasp, eyes flying wide in disbelief, hoping Rose hadn't noticed.

"Front right pocket," she whispered.

His hand slid up her thigh and pushed her phone up from outside her pocket and he swiftly grabbed it out. It took a moment but she realized his right hand was still on her ass, actually gripping pretty tight and causing incredibly stirrings everywhere.

"There, now you have my number. You can text me or call me if you need to talk. I'll always get back to you as soon as I can."

She took her phone and stared at the contact name and number, then looked up into his smirking face.

"Am I dreaming? Like, did I pass out in the store the other day, or when I put her to bed that night, and this is all just a dream?"

She heard Dean snicker behind her and an arm wrapped around her neck. Craning her neck back, she looked up at him and he winked.

"I can see why you're saying it's like a dream. I mean, that's gorgeous beast is playgirl material, and I'm the kind of man no one can restrain themselves from wanting, but be contented in knowing that this is real firecracker."

"Dean, lay off man, you're starting to sound a little bit like the real asshole you are," Roman grumbled.

"Mama? Can I play with your phone if you're gonna talk?" Rose asked.

Leecie easily handed her phone back to her daughter and untangled herself from the long limbs of both men.

"So, not that that wasn't heart pounding thrilling, but I think we should get going, you gotta go too, right?"

Roman nodded along with Dean.

"Sorry Leecie, I was just having fun," Dean said, "You're so cute when you're all flustered because of us. Makes me wanna poke and prod you more."

She blushed and shook her head, grabbing her bags.

"Mama, I can't get out of your pictures," Rose sighed, pushing the phone into her mom's hand.

Leecie tried pushing the home button, the back button, nothing. It was frozen. And of course it had to be frozen on an older picture of Dean as Jon Moxley with Sami Callihan from their AIW promo. It was one of her favorites.

"It froze, damn it," she groaned, smacking it against her palm.

Finally it went black and she sighed in relief.

"Must be a long time fan if you've got pictures of me and Sami."

"God damn it!" she screeched, spinning in fear just to see Dean less than an inch away from her, smirking.

"Mama!" Rose admonished, "That's a very bad word!"

Leecie covered her face as Dean burst into laughter and even Roman joined in.

"Rose, sometimes adults make mistakes. That was a very big one," Leecie explained, "I'm sorry I said that in front of you."

"Just don't do it again," she said seriously.

"Aw, seriously, don't be so shy Leecie. As much as some fans can bug the shit out of me, you're one of the better ones. Haven't tried to fuck me yet or ask me for anything. That's as good of a sign as any."

She had to laugh mentally. Of course she hadn't tried, but that's not to say she wouldn't take him up on the offer.

"I wouldn't try to use you like that," she assured him.

"Okay, really, we gotta go," Roman sighed, patting Dean's shoulder before smiling at Leecie, "Walk you to your car?"

"Can you carry me please?!" Rose asked, an eager smile nearly splitting her face.

"Course I can," Roman said, lifting her up onto his hip, "Hey, is that Skye?"

"You know Paw Patrol?!" Rose gasped.

Roman chuckled and said, "Yep. Joelle used to watch it all the time."

"Skye is by far the best! But I like Chase and Marshal too."

"He can sing the theme song," Dean said with a snicker, "Caught him humming it a few months ago because of Jo."

"Please sing it?!"

Roman glared at Dean but Leecie watched on in interest, wondering if he actually would. He sighed and grabbed his bags, and at the last second she heard it.

"Paw Patrol, Paw Patrol

We'll be there on the double.

Whenever there's a problem

'Round Adventure Bay."

Rose squealed and joined in the next verses.

"Ryder and his team of pups

Will come and save the day."

Leecie bit her lip to stifle a grin as they really got into it, both singing at the top of their lungs now. He shot her a smile over Rose's head and her heart nearly gave out. If he wasn't married, she'd be all over him in an instant. Too perfect is what he was, and his wife was one insanely lucky woman.


	4. Chapter 4

_Okay. Time for a disclaimer. I own none of the talented wonderful men in this story. If I did... Well I wouldn't just be writing about it that's for sure! I'm honestly not sure where it's headed but I feel it might be a more realistic story. Probably will be a slow-burn for the main couple, if I'm able to resist. At this point, until things are more written out, it's an OC/? story. It will either be with Seth, Roman, or Dean, but it'll be determined for sure at a later time. I'd like to know though if you guys like it enough for me to continue, because I'm unsure of it myself._

Authors note: I just love writing up feels and making myself sad.

Random note: OH MY GOD! Roman and Dean are both champs! Yasssss!

* * *

"Mama?"

Leecie looked up from her check book and saw Rose frowning, tears on the verge off falling, holding her hands behind her back.

"What's wrong baby?" Leecie asked, wondering if she needed to rush over and hug her daughter or brace herself.

"I'm sorry mama. I didn't mean to break it!"

Then the tears burst forth as the small figure ran full tilt at her mom, bringing forth a picture frame. Leecie took it in confusion until she saw the glass was cracked over the very first photo her and Chuck ever had done with Rose. There was a photography service at the hospital and they caught the moment that Rose was placed in her arms.

"Baby, it's okay," Leecie murmured, pulling the young girl into her arms tightly, "You know I won't be mad if you apologize and tell me right away when there's an accident. How did it even happen?"

Rose squirmed slightly as she spoke.

"I just wanted to see daddy smiling when he looks at me. I- I haven't seen his smile in a long long time."

God give her strength because she really wanted to fucking kill Chuck for doing this to Rose. He was a selfish prick. How does a person want nothing to do with a child that loves them with everything they have?

"I know sweetie, I wish I could make him come back but I can't," Leecie whispered, "But remember what Roman said?"

Rose sniffled and pulled back, eyes twinkling just the tiniest bit at the mention of Roman's name.

"I have you, and that's all I need."

"Exactly. I promise you I will never leave you Rose, unless it's something beyond my control like death. You know that right?"

Rose nodded and Leecie pulled her into another hug, kissing the sweet smelling red curls that brought so much happiness into her life.

"You are the most important person in my life forever and always Rose, don't ever forget that," Leecie said as Rose untangled herself again.

"Love you mommy," Rose said meekly, "Thank you for not being mad at me."

Leecie simply ran her hand up and down Rose's arm in a soothing gesture then said, "Go play some more, then we'll order Chinese for dinner. Sound good?"

"Can we get Crab Ragoo?" Rose asked, twiddling her fingers with a little smile on her freckled face.

Leecie returned the smile and said, "Yes, we can get crab Rangoon."

Rose ran off with a cheer, rambling about her barbies and GI Joes going to eat healthy rabbit food as she went back into her room. Leecie released a sigh and righted herself at the table again, returning to the abysmal ledger that was her finances. Sure, she made a decent paycheck at her job, but that almost wasn't enough to pay rent, electric, internet, phone, gas, car payment, car insurance. She wanted to smack herself in the head in hopes of the dwindling numbers being a case of bad eyesight, but alas her register was correct. It was the 17th. She still had six days until her next check, which came in December 23rd, and she wasn't sure she'd be able to afford many presents and pay all her bills at the same time. That trip back in November, while it had been a dream come true, had set her back over four hundred for gas, snacks, and the car maintenance once she got back. Disregarding her mounting anxiety and depression, she called the local Chinese place and ordered dinner. Another eighteen dollars gone, twenty if you counted tip. This was why she needed that fucking child support. She had sent out the papers through the DFS but he had yet to sign them. She didn't want to push; she just wasn't a confrontational person. And yet, it wasn't fair for Rose to suffer in any way because he was a selfish prick. Apparently she stewed in her thoughts for a while because a knock at the door tore her from her thoughts and she jumped up, grabbing a twenty from her wallet before answering.

"I have large order of chicken fried rice, crab rangoon, two egg rolls, and two sprites. That'll be eighteen exactly," the young man said, flashing her a smile.

She took the bags and handed the money over.

"Keep the change," she said, returning his smile.

"Thank you ma'am."

He hesitated and before she closed the door, he called out, "Leecie Adams?"

She caught the door and shot him a confused look.

"Yes?"

"Did you go to high school here in town?" he asked.

"Yeah," she replied cautiously.

"I don't know if you remember me, but I'm Blake. We had Latin club together. I was two grades below you, but uh, we teamed up a couple times," he said, his cheeks and neck flushing as he glanced down awkwardly.

She looked over him closely. The black hair with one dark red streak in the bangs, the pierced lip and ears, and those bright blue eyes.

"Holy- I mean, whoa! Yeah, I remember you! Blake the Drake! You always drew the most amazing dragons," she gasped as it finally registered in her mind.

This guy had been just as shy as she had been, but it was rather endearing on him.

"Right! Thank god. I thought for a second I was just a weirdo for remembering you," he murmured with a chuckle, "How have you been? It's been, what, almost six years?"

"Yep," she agreed, "I'm doing pretty well. How about yourself?"

"Mm, surviving. Hey, how's Chuck doing?"

Leecie grimaced and said, "Wouldn't know. We separated a while ago."

"Mama! Is it here?!"

Leecie turned and smiled at Rose, handing over the pack of crab Rangoons and her soda.

"Here, go get set up at the table and I'll bring the rest in a minutes."

She turned back to Blake and saw the surprise written on his face.

"Got pregnant a few months after graduation," she explained.

He bit his pierced lip, the action drawing her gaze in interest, and said, "You're a single mom then?"

"Yep, that's my job title now, along with dental assistant and college student," she said with a chuckle and blush.

"That's gotta be hard. Wow. I knew you were pretty awesome back then but apparently it continued on," he said.

He grinned and she swooned slightly. He still had the dimples... like Dean almost. Thinking about Dean made her think about Roman and the fact she still hadn't called or texted him.

"Hey, would you want to go to lunch or coffee with me sometime?" he asked, pulling her from her thoughts.

Wait, did he just ask her out? She noticed the blush on his face and realized that yes, yes he did.

"Sure," she said before she could stop herself.

"Really?! Awesome! How about Saturday? Are you off Saturday?"

"Actually, a school day works best because I don't have a baby sitter usually on hand. Would Friday be okay?" she offered.

He nodded and said, "I can swing by about eleven?"

"Sounds great," she assured him.

He gave a little wave and a hopped of the stoop, flashing her one last grin before jumping into his car. Leecie returned to the kitchen and cleared her area of the table and sat down.

"Mommy?"

The elder red head looked down at her daughter who seemed to be in deep thought.

"What sweetie?" Leecie replied.

"Are you really going to eat lunch with that guy?" Rose asked.

Leecie's brow furrowed in confusion and she turned to see her daughter fully.

"I might be, why?" she said.

"I really, really think you and Roman or Dean should be together. They make you smile and laugh and be happy. I like you happy mama," Rose explained, looking up with the sweetest doe eyed expression, "And they make me happy too."

"Oh honey, I know. They _do_ make me happy, but they're both with someone. It wouldn't be fair to Roman's wife or Renee if I tried to take them away. You're still best friends with Ava right?"

Rose nodded.

"It'd be like someone coming along and asking Ava to be their best friend but she'd never really get to see you anymore. Except it'd be a whole lot worse because Roman and Galina are married and have Joelle together."

Rose fiddled with her fork but said nothing else on the subject so Leecie started plating the fried rice and egg rolls.

"Mama?"

"Hmm?" Leecie replied, mouth now full of rice and chicken.

"Is that what Vanessa did to you with Daddy? She took him away and that's why he can't come around?" she asked.

Leecie almost choked as she gasped, and quickly she swallowed her food, chasing it with Sprite as she looked over Rose. It was incredible how observant and smart she was, especially for being only five and a half. Swallowing back a cocktail of emotions, she nodded to Rose.

"Yeah, honey, just like that," she admitted.

"Oh... please don't take them then mama. I don't want anyone to hurt like you do."

Deep breaths, Leecie told herself.

"You're incredible, you know that Rose? You're so smart and kind and beautiful, baby."

Rose smiled and said, "Thank you mama. So are you."

…

"It's too late. He's probably sleeping," she told herself, but she brought up the messenger app anyway.

'Hey Roman, it's Leecie. Hope I'm not gonna wake you or bother you. It's almost eleven so I'm not sure if you're up or not. I just wanted to finally text you and give you my number because I'm an idiot and realized I hadn't yet. Hope you and Dean are well.'

She sent it before she could change her mind and fell back on the bed, heart pounding as she stared up at the ceiling fan with nervous energy flitting through her body. What if he wasn't serious about her texting him? What if he gave her a fake number to make her feel better? What if- Her phone dinged and she jumped up, opening the text quickly.

'Hey baby girl. I was wondering when you were gonna talk to me. Thought maybe you'd decided you were too good for us or something. :p'

"Oh my god. Oh my _god_. He texted back! Fuck, what do I say?!" she rambled to herself.

Her thumbs shook as she typed a reply.

'Me? Too good for you two? Uh, you do realize you two are the famous ones right? Lol'

Leecie let out a relieve sigh that her text hadn't seemed too weird, and even came off maybe slightly flirty.

'Famous, yeah, I suppose you're right there. But it always does the ego some damage when a beautiful woman doesn't text a man you know? Famous or not.'

She had to snort but the smile on her face was as wide as it could be.

'You need glasses Roman. But thank you. So how are things going? Raw and Smackdown are as action packed as always.'

Actually, she still loved the WWE and the superstars, but honestly she felt creative was doing a shitty job. This whole rivalry thing was fine, yeah, but... it just needed something. Dean and Kevin were having a wonderful feud so far like she had imagined. The popcorn thing had cracked her up like no other and she legitimately cried when Dean won the title. The League of Nations and Roman's family rivalry was what was lacking something. Roman and Sheamus together had electric fights when they got to duke it out, but too often there was interference or something would happen to discredit the strength of the fight. Now that Roman had won the title and beat the legitmate hell out of Triple H and McMahon, she hoped it would go forward to a better place. Her phone dinged again and she opened it eagerly.

'Don't lie to me Leecie. I know things are growing stale. Creative is barely willing to move and do anything different, but hopefully we are making progress here'.

Biting her lip, she decided to be completely honest.

'I love the WWE no matter what, and of course all of it's talent. But Creative is lacking. But the thing is, there are so many big names out right now. Seth, Cena, Nikki Bella, Cesaro and Orton being out has to limit what they can do. Especially Seth. It looked like you guys were gearing up for an amazing feud. I'll stick it out just like any other time they have a slow go of the story lines. It's happened quite a few times over the years. But it would help if you guys could up the rating sometimes. This PG bullshit is stupid. I watched during the Attitude era and it was epic! No mental scarring here lol... Sorry I just wrote like a paragraph there...'

She sent her reply and waited anxiously. Her over zealous reply could be annoying. She knew that and yet couldn't stop herself. Fingers combed through her red locks as she stared at her home screen picture of her and Rose at the park on her birthday. Leecie had to smile. The resemblance between the two was amazing. The message notification popped up and she felt nerves swell up again.

'I knew u weren't just in it for the sweaty men! Nice to see a fan who knows that things aren't always perfect'

Leecie's eyebrows flew up in confusion, but her phone ringing brought her back down to earth with an anxiety filled punch. She answered it and took a deep breath.

"Sorry about that. Dean stole my phone," Roman grumbled over the phone.

"Hey! Not my fault you left it lying at my side. You know I'm nosy!" Dean yelled in the background.

A laugh bubbled out of her throat as she listened to them bicker.

"Tell Dean I said I thought I made that point at Survivor Series."

Roman relayed the message and Dean yelled back, "Yeah, well, people can fake good when they want to."

A smart ass reply came to her head and she decided to just relay it. Fuck the anxiety.

"That many people have to fake it with him huh?" she said.

Roman's belly laugh filtered through the phone which made butterflies storm her belly with warm sensations.

"Dude, you just got burned big time!"

"Wha? Give me the fucking phone."

There was a scrambling noise and suddenly Dean's husky voice filled the phone.

"You talkin' shit over there firecracker?"

Her breath caught for a second and she bit her lip as forbidden lust swarmed her body.

"Uh, maybe?" she said with a light chuckle.

"Well, I'm waiting," he snapped, "What's got giggles here laughing up a lung?"

God damn that voice. It was ten times hotter over the phone.

"Just wondering how many people had to fake it for you to apparently recognize it so easily?" she replied, grinning ear to ear.

There was a silence then a short chuckle.

"Oh trust me sweetheart, no one fakes it with me," he said lowly.

She fought back the desire to moan and replied, "Well you thought I was faking, so you obviously don't know when someone is."

Where was this person coming from? Leecie had never been one to tease so easily. Not to say she wasn't loving it, because she was.

"Well, the screams and scratch marks on my back are usually a damn good sign. Why? You wanna test your theory?"

Suddenly there was another scrambling noise and Dean cursed, then there was a smacking noise. Leecie could only sit there in disbelief. Had he actually implied...? No way. He was teasing. Just as she was. She didn't actually believe he ever had even one person fake it. Hell, she was turned on just by his voice and now her body was humming with his more recent jest.

"Back the fuck off Jon," Roman snapped, before he voice came closer to the phone, "Sorry about him baby girl. He's like a dog in heat when it comes to women."

"Only with hot ones!" Dean yelled before there was a door slam.

Her face felt as if it were on fire as she thought about his words.

"He sure likes teasing people, doesn't he?" she asked curiously.

"Mmm, yeah well I don't think he was teasing," Roman grumbled, "Thinks only with his fucking dick. Anyway, enough about him and me. How are things going your way? Rose excited for Christmas?"

He wasn't teasing?! Nope. He was. Roman was wrong. She couldn't even allow herself to think Dean wasn't teasing, that he would seriously sleep with her.

"Leecie?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah, she's excited as hell. But sadly most of her gifts are gonna come my mom and dad because work cut my hours back, trying to save money around Christmas and shit. I filed a complaint but they don't give a damn," Leecie sighed, "Almost considering selling some crack or something."

Her laugh came out short and light, but she was almost being honest. She had toyed with the idea but threw it out because she couldn't do that while being a mom. It wasn't healthy or safe.

"Really Leecie?"

"I was joking," she assured him, "I'm not stupid."

"Yeah, I know that. But I also know people will do dumb things when they think they need to. Isn't asshole helping?" Roman asked.

She frowned and started plucking at her blanket, not wanting to divulge much.

"No, but it's no big. I got her three toys and some coloring books so she has some things any-"

"Why isn't he helping?" Roman cut her off, "Did you ever send the child support papers?"

"Yes," she replied.

"So what happened?" he pushed.

She rolled over and heaved a sigh, feeling uncomfortable with the topic of conversation.

"I don't want to start anything. My luck he'd be pissed and try to take her or something in retaliation," she whispered, "He's like that."

There was a pause and then a sigh.

"In what court system would a dead beat asshole like him win custody? You've raised her, you work, there'd be no reason for them to transfer custody," he said.

"I just don't want to disrupt the mild peace in my life."

"Leecie, you need to. For Rose. You have to know that," he insisted.

Of course she knew! She thought about it everyday how it wasn't fair, but the chance that something bad could happen kept her fearful of doing anything.

"Baby girl, promise me you'll go after child support more aggressively," he muttered.

"I- After Christmas," she said gently, "Now, back to you guys. Congrats on title wins to both of you. How does it feel to be World Heavyweight Champion?"

He started energetically going on about the exhilarating feelings he was having because of it and she listened on happily, glad to have easily changed the subject.


	5. Chapter 5

_Okay. Time for a disclaimer. I own none of the talented wonderful men in this story. If I did... Well I wouldn't just be writing about it that's for sure! I'm honestly not sure where it's headed but I feel it might be a more realistic story. Probably will be a slow-burn for the main couple, if I'm able to resist. At this point, until things are more written out, it's an OC/? story. I think I'm leaning to Roman, but Dean will definitely be involved even if he's not the ending choice!_

Authors note: Sooooo... Guys, there's a few feels and some pretty cool epicness here too. =]

Random note: Anyone else notice The Miz looks like a young (9 1/2 weeks) Mickey Rourke?

* * *

"Leecie, just let us do this," Amanda cajoled softly, rubbing her thumb over Leecie's hand.

"Mom, it's- I don't take breaks, you know that," Leecie huffed.

Her upper lip was pinned painfully between her teeth as tears danced in her eyes. This was too much to take in all at once.

"Calm down Lee, just listen. We'll bring her back on Christmas morning. You'll have six days to yourself. Do whatever you want. We want to spend more time with her. In addition to this, I've brought your gift from your father and I," she said.

Leecie met her mom's green eyes warily, gasping when Amanda pulled out a check.

"It's not as much as we'd like to give, but that's only because the other part of it is going to your father's friend Derek, the lawyer, who is going to push as hard and fast as he can to get that no good low down scum of the earth paying for his daughter's needs," Amanda said.

Leecie swallowed hard as her eyes danced over the check. Two thousand. Two fucking thousand dollars. That was four times what they usually gave her.

"Why?" Leecie asked, wincing as her voice cracked.

"We know things are difficult right now. You are doing your best but everyone needs help once in a while, and your useless baby daddy isn't doing his part, so we want to help. Plus, isn't that what Christmas is about? Giving?"

"I-I can't give you anything," Leecie whispered.

Then the dam broke and she fell into her mom's arms, sniffling hard to keep the tears to a minimum.

"You gave us Rose Leecie, that is more than we need. That child is just like you, you know?" Amanda said, running her hand over Leecie's red locks.

Leecie nodded and sniffed, wiping her eyes with the palms of her hands.

"I've just never been away from her for more than two or three days, and even on those days I go nuts," Leecie explained breathlessly.

Amanda smiled and cupped the younger mom's face, offering up her advice.

"Go out, use some of the money to relax and have fun, go possibly find yourself another man, a _good_ man," she stressed.

Leecie smiled weakly and said, "I had a date earlier during lunch, this guy I went to high school with."

"Oooh, was he cute?! It's been so long since we've been able to have boy talk. Tell me all about him!"

Laughing lightly, Leecie's smile strengthened and she sat back with a small shrug.

"He was funny, smart, geeky, just like I remember him. The only difference now is he's lost the acne, and gotten taller and a bit bulkier. He's still really nice though."

Amanda had a smile on her face and said, "He sounds like a good guy, but it doesn't seem like he's _really_ caught your interest."

Chewing on her lip, Leecie shrugged. She knew her mom was right, but her lack of enthusiasm wasn't for a very good reason.

"It's stupid. You know how I'm all wrapped up in wrestling?"

Amanda nodded and her brows furrowed in obvious curiosity as her daughter blushed and toyed with her finger nails.

"Well, when Rose and I went discount halloween shopping, we ran into Roman Reigns and ended up having pizza with him and Dean."

"Is Roman that lunatic you like?"

Leecie snickered and said, "No, he's the Samoan. Dean is the one nicknamed the Lunatic Fringe."

"Ohh, the tall, dark, and handsome one. You met him?! Lord child, how did you manage pizza with him?!" Amanda asked, eyes glimmering, "You can hardly talk to people you see on a daily basis."

"I know!" Leecie cried in complete agreement, "But Rose helped a lot. His daughter is about Rose's age and they got along amazingly. Dean did amazing with her too. But anyway, the stupid thing is that he gave me his number and we've talked a bit, and I really, really like him. But I know I have no chance because not only is he gorgeous and famous, he's married."

Amanda took a breath and nodded.

"I see. That is a problem. What about that Dean fellow? You like him too right?"

"Of course. I'd chase him too, but he's also with someone. That blonde interviewer Renee," Leecie explained sighing, "It sucks Mom."

Her mom rose and pulled Leecie into a hug, rubbing her back comfortingly.

"You'll figure things out eventually sweetie. So, can we-"

The door opening interrupted her and Rose stormed in with a squeal.

"Memaw!" Rose screamed.

The small fiery haired figure sped into Amanda's arms and jumped excitedly up and down. Leecie watched on in amusement as her daughter and mom chatted about the school day and Christmas, until Amanda popped the question.

"Mama, can I?" Rose breathed, eyes wide.

Leecie could hardly ever say no to her, so thus she relented with a nod.

"Yes! Yay! Memaw, I get to come with you! Oooh, does papa still have those witches from Halloween?"

Amanda made a confused face as she answered yes.

"Good, I can practice my turkey slaying skills then! See, the turkeys didn't revo-revo- attack on Thanksgiving so I'm sure they will on Christmas," Rose said, stepping back and putting her fists on her waist with a grin, "Wanna help me slay them memaw?"

The eldest red head glared at Leecie who shrugged with a blushing grin.

"Kids will be kids," she said.

"Alright kiddo, you ready? Your papaw and I bought you a whole bunch of new things at the house so you don't even have to bring anything," Amanda said.

Leecie was suddenly tackled in a hug by a giggling little Rose.

"Thank you for letting me go mama, I can't wait to be back and see you," she said as she pulled back.

"Miss you already sweetie, love you," Leecie said.

"Love you too mama."

Leecie said goodbye to her mom and watched them through the door as they left. Emotions ran rampant through her body and she sighed, unable to break herself from the glass until her phone rang. She scrambled over quickly and answered without looking at the number.

"You're stupid enough to get a lawyer?!"

Eyebrows furrowed in confusion, she pulled the phone away and looked at the name. Chuck.

" _I_ didn't get a lawyer, my father did. Why? Afraid the law will prevail and you'll have to support your child?" she asked snarkily, "I'm about done with your shit Chuck."

"Oh you're just pissed off I didn't love you or your puss," he said with a coughing laugh, "You played too hard and weren't worth it."

"Fuck. Off. Literally, go jump into a sea or something. Until this whole deal is settled and done, I don't want to hear from you and neither does Rose."

"I call bullshit Lace," he said, "You know you would come crawling back to me if I asked. And that kid is just as emotionally incompetent as you are. She'd take me back as daddy in a heart beat. She-"

"Keep talking about her like that and I will cut your fucking shrimp dick off Chuck Saunders. I don't give a damn if you don't feel towards her like a real father should, but you don't get the right to talk about her. Now, please, go fuck off and die. You've scarred us both enough for three life times over. Leave me alone. Go fuck your disease ridden whore!"

Without thinking, she threw her phone into the wall and let out a scream. It fell into pieces on the floor and she couldn't help but compare it to her life. Sobs broke through her tightly sealed lips as she fell to her knees.

"Shit, guess I got here just in time."

"Mother fucker!" she screamed in fright, scrambling back until she hit the wall.

Her eyes never wavered from the tall, sandy haired brunette.

"D-Dean, what? How'd you get- When-?"

"I'll save you the trouble toots. The when? I got here probably a few seconds after you answered the phone. Guess you were too heated to hear me knock and come in. The how? Your door was unlocked. Should really start locking that from now on."

Her bottom lip trembled from the emotions tearing at her, but she managed to keep a lock on her tears, sniffling instead.

"You should really not sneak up on people. I thought that was Roman's thing," she muttered, trying to lighten the mood.

He smirked and came over, crouching in front of her drawn up knees.

"Yeah, well, the big guy taught me well. Now, are you okay? I only heard your side but that shit sounded vicious. Do you need to cry on my shoulder or something?" he offered.

His words sounded genuine but his face read complete discomfort. She lifted her mouth in a partial smile and shook her head.

"No, that's sweet of you, but I'll be okay."

Blue eyes looked over her until he nodded curtly and stood.

"So I made a deal with your little spitfire that I'd come by before Christmas, where is she?" Dean asked.

Leecie sighed and ran a hand through her hair, wincing.

"Sorry about that, I didn't know. She just left with my mom until Christmas day."

"Hmm," he said in reply.

She went to stand and he was quick to grab her arms and steady her.

"I'm fine, thank you," she murmured softly, blushing at the immediate feelings his fingers stirred in her body.

"Well I hadn't planned on her being gone, but that's fine too. We're going shopping. Get ready," he said, gesturing to the stairs.

Blinking dumbly, she stared at him before cocking her head.

"Huh?"

He groaned and said, "I thought you were smart firecracker. Go get showered or dressed or whatever you need to do then we're going shopping. I got some stuff I gotta get and since little one left, you're gonna come with me so I'm not bored."

"Er... okay?"

Still confused, she went up to her room and sorted through her closet. She ended up grabbing a low cut blouse with thick blue and white stripes, a yellow cardigan, dark wash faded jeans, and dark brown low heeled booties. After brushing out her hair, she drew on some kohl liner and clear chapstick and ran down.

"I hope I didn't take too long," she said, hurrying into the living room.

She had to smile when she saw him looking at the pictures on the mantle, most of her and Rose. Some involved her parents, and other family members, but none had Chuck. He didn't deserve a place on display.

"Nah, actually I think you broke a record for women everywhere," he said with a snicker.

"Well that's good," she joked.

He spun and she had to blush when his eyes roamed up and down over her form.

"Damn firecracker, you look hot," he said.

That grin with dimples came across his face and she felt her cheeks turn even darker red.

"Uh, thanks," she said softly.

She still was bad at taking any compliments. He stepped forward and her breath was lost when he cupped her chin.

"Stop looking all awkward, it's just a compliment," he said.

His tone was gentler and she found herself unable to reply due to how close he was; the pounding of her heart in her ears blocked out all common sense. As he if knew what she was thinking, he smirked and leaned down as he tilted her face up. Oh lord, what was he doing?

"Cat got your tongue?"

Damn it! Where was her smart mouthed sass? She was looking like a complete fool in front of him. Her thoughts made her anxiety kick up another level until suddenly it went all away with the press of his lips on hers. Her mind went blank and her body froze. She was dreaming. That was it. He pulled back barely, just enough to brush his lips across hers until she reacted, throwing her arms around his shoulders.

"That a girl," he whispered.

If this was a dream, she sure as hell was going to live it up. Their mouths slid together, his more with ease while she fumbled with the lack of practice over the months. A hand met the middle of her back and ran down until it rested in the dip right above her butt. She knew she needed to breathe but his kisses were intoxicating and she ignored the urge, choosing the attention over air. Finally he pulled back and she slumped against him, breathing raggedly.

"Fuck firecracker, you lookin' to pass out on me?" he asked, breath slightly labored but nowhere near hers.

"I- I don't have a good reason," she admitted, hiding her face in her elbow.

"I'm just the damn good huh?" he teased.

"Yes," she murmured.

A hand cupped the back of her head and pulled her away gently. She didn't want to meet his baby blues but knew not doing so would make things even more awkward. When she did, he was looking at her with something she couldn't read in his eyes. Not making fun of her like she expected, not laughing at her, not teasing her.

"We need to go shopping so I don't end up trying to jump you here and now," he grumbled, turning around and yanking on her hand.

She let him lead her to his car, unable to really form a thought for herself due to the events that had happened.

…

"I just can't believe it's true! Like, I know you said it in interviews and stuff, but I thought you were lying," Leecie said, gaping at Dean who was pushing the cart through the aisle.

He snapped his gum and grinned.

"Nope, s'true. Hurt like a motherfucker but it was better than the hospital," he said.

She shook her head and bit her lip, watching him closely as he grabbed a pack of beer off the shelf.

"You can't drive after drinking," she pointed out.

"Was gonna ask to crash at your place. My alternative was a hotel," he said, shrugging.

Holy. Fuck. Dean wanted to stay at her house? Really? She noticed he had stopped and was staring at her with his eyebrows lifted.

"So?" he asked.

"W-Well of course you can stay," she said quickly.

"Heh, kinda hoped so."

"Why?"

He whistled and headed to the wine cooler section.

"Cause I wanna know you better. You're basically Roman's _boothang_ , and I like you quite a bit too," he said, throwing her a wink.

Dean just said boothang. She thought she was going to die from holding in laughter, but it died as she realized the implications of his words. She blushed and reached into the display to grab hard lemonade, setting it in the cart carefully while her attention was caught by a familiar voice.

"Leecie."

"What a weird name for a broad. Sounds like a dog's name or something bro."

"Nah, she's a woman."

That sounded like Blake, and it had to be since her name was involved in the conversation.

"And she's a mom? What, is she like forty?"

"Dude, no, she's twenty three and still hot as fuck. A young MILF if I've ever seen one. Can't wait to tear that ass up."

Leecie stopped and clenched her teeth together. Really? It was flattering and yet completely creepy. Her face flushed as she saw Dean glaring at the wall of alcohol separating them from Blake and his friend.

"You're going out for lunch again right, what makes you think you'll fuck her?"

Valid point random stranger.

"She's a single mom man, she can't get much action. Single moms are always desperate."

Leecie thought she was going to be sick. So that's why he asked her out. Suddenly Dean was on the move.

"Dean!" she called out.

It was too late. She pushed the cart quickly around the corner and saw Dean holding tightly onto Blake's shirt, pulling them nose to nose.

"You're a fucking disgrace to the male gender everywhere you little punk. Keep her fucking name out of your mouth or you won't have teeth to speak with. Got it?!"

Blake sent a look her way and she saw realization flash in his eyes.

"Leec-"

"Don't, you don't deserve to speak to her! Now get out of my sight and clean yourself up. Fuckin' pissed all down your pants ya coward."

When Dean let him go, she saw that he was right and had to let out a laugh of disbelief. He _had_ pissed his pants, in public nonetheless! More laughter peeled from her and she doubled over, barely able to see him and his friend run away as Dean made his way back.

"You seriously went on a date with that little twink?" Dean grunted as she rose.

"Yeah, lunch earlier today. Obviously that was a mistake," she said, shrugging.

She focused on steering the cart beside him as her mind tumbled. He thought she was desperate enough to fuck him, that was the reason he wanted to go on a date with her. Sighing, she shook her head in disappointment.

"For the record toots, Rome and I both know you're not desperate. I mean, I want to fuck you, but not for the reasons that little prick did. I happen to think you're more than just hot."

Blushing, she fumbled with a reply until she said, "Thank you Dean."

He flashed her a winning smile and said, "No problem firecraker. Now, you got dip at home?"


	6. Chapter 6

_Okay. Time for a disclaimer. I own none of the talented wonderful men in this story. If I did... Well I wouldn't just be writing about it that's for sure! I'm honestly not sure where it's headed but I feel it might be a more realistic story. Probably will be a slow-burn for the main couple, if I'm able to resist. At this point, until things are more written out, it's an OC/? story. I think I'm leaning to Roman, but Dean will definitely be involved even if he's not the ending choice! Both might be involved in the end even!_

Authors note: SMUT TIME! SMUT TIME! Alright guys, I know things seem a little mixed up right now, but the best way I can explain it is that it's taking place from Leecie's POV and she doesn't have all the facts either. So you're learning as she does. Sorry if it's bringing up more questions than expected but they will be answered in time!

Side note: I have shamelessly plugged my Tumblr in on my profile so if you ever wanna see random WWE shit reblogged or chat on there, you can follow my Tumblr.

* * *

Dean Ambrose, well Jonathan Good technically, was on her couch mere inches from her, eating the pizza they had ordered, and she was a giant bundle of anxiety. Sure, they'd been around each other that first night, and then again at the PPV and the hotel, and all this early afternoon, but this was different. He was right beside her, in her house, planning to stay the night, and he had came right out and said twice now that he wanted to fuck her. Her stomach was doing somersaults like she was on a roller coaster and it took all of her power to eat and drink like a normal human being without choking.

"You're awfully quiet there Leecie," he said around a bite of the pepperoni pizza.

She bit her lip and giggled slightly at the sight. His cheeks were puffed out with food and he looked almost like a chipmunk.

"I'm fine, just a boring person I guess," she said with a chuckle.

"You're not boring," he said, "Are you nervous? Joe told me you get nervous really easy."

"I- Yeah, that's actually why I'm quiet," she admitted, blushing.

"No need to be nervous with me toots, I'm like, the king of random shit. You can't do anything that would make me think different of ya," he said, downing the rest of his beer.

She said nothing in reply as he returned to watching the TV, an old Big Bang Theory episode on, and grabbed her hard lemonade, finishing it off. She went to stand but had to sit back down as she got intensely dizzy, the alcohol hitting her quickly.

"Damn it," she sighed.

She staved off the dizziness and made her way into the kitchen, throwing out the paper plate and her three empty bottles.

"Drink too much there firecracker?" Dean asked, making her jump.

She spun and blushed, shaking her head.

"No, I'm still coherent, just buzzed. It's been so long since I've been able to have more than one shot or drink," she explained.

He smirked and said, "Glad I get to re-bust your alcohol cherry toots."

Her cheeks heated even farther as her mind traveled down forbidden places. She watched him toss out his plate and bottles as well, focusing mostly on that amazing ass all the fan girls, herself included, called the Ambooty. Licking her lips, she looked up his body just to find him grinning and staring at her.

"Shit, I'm caught, aren't I?" she muttered.

"Yep, nothing wrong with checking me out, I've been checking you out all night."

Suddenly he wrapped his hand around her wrist and pulled her close. Stumbling, she landed against his torso and planted her free palm on his chest, trying to give him some space.

"Relax toots," he said lowly.

She swallowed thickly and forced herself to look up into his baby blues. Immediately she was pinned by wicked lust from the intensity in his eyes.

"I need to know something," he murmured.

"Hmm?" she asked, unable to work her lips at the moment.

He smirked and asked, "Do you want me as much as I want you?"

She knew she was a goner. How could she say no to him, ever? He was one of the men she had lusted after for years.

"Yes," she whispered.

His free hand cupped the back of her skull and yanked her in, crushing their lips together. She dragged in a quick breath before returning the kiss with ferocity. She absentmindedly wondered if she was hurting him when she realized her nails were digging into his chest, but she stopped caring when he crouched, cupping her ass and picking her up. For a second she worried she would be heavy until she remembered this man had fought the likes of Kane, Batista, and other giants. She wrapped her legs around his waist and her hands gripped his shoulders eagerly, reveling in the sinews beneath her hands as she squeezed gently. His hands copied her motions and she gasped into his mouth, whimpering when he took that chance to shove his tongue in. Everything was moving fast, and yet not fast enough. Maybe it was because it had been so long for her, or because it was _Dean fucking Ambrose_ , but she needed all of him as fast as she could get.

"P-Put me down," she gasped out as she parted their lips.

"What, why?" he rasped.

"Just do it," she retorted.

He groaned but sat her on her feet. She grinned from the liquid courage flowing in her veins and worked on his belt.

"Whoa baby," he gasped out as she shoved her hand into his pants.

Her hand was immediately filled with his huge, hot cock and she gaped at him. He smirked and winked.

"Told you no one has to fake it," he rumbled.

"Ooh, I never for once actually thought that Mr. Good," she teased, then paused, "Can I call you Jon? Or do you want-"

"Fuck Leecie, you can call me Luke fucking Skywalker for all I care as long as it's your sweet voice saying it," he remarked, swooping in for another kiss.

Damn he was such a charmer even when he was being all sexual. Kudos to him for the Star Wars reference as well. She pulled back and dropped to her knees, tugging his jeans and boxer-briefs down to his knees, taking a moment to admire his enormous cock. Like, it was _huge_ for her standards.

"Well, what are you staring at it for? Put it in your mouth," he said teasingly.

She playfully glared at him but wrapped her fingers around the base, uttering a tiny moan when her fingers were far from touching. Not wanting to waste another moment, she parted her lips to let her tongue hang out, running it up along the underside of his dick, moaning at his taste.

"Shit Leec," he groaned.

A hand wrapped into her hair but she ignored it as she came to his glans. Precum was starting to leak already and she shuddered in delight, quickly taking it in her mouth.

"Fuck yes you look so good with your lips on my dick baby," he declared.

Wriggles of delight crawled up her spine as he encouraged her with dirty talk, lavishing her with praises and gently tugging on her hair until she was a mess of arousal on the floor. Her mouth was beginning to hurt but she was incredibly impressed by his ability to stave of an orgasm, with many times of him grunting and pulling her to a stop. And for this man, she'd suffer through any amount and length of suffering to please him.

"Alright, alright, fuck woman, you trying to suck my soul outta my dick?! Shit, most would have stopped and whined about the pain by now."

She flushed and offered a shy smile, shrugging.

"I'm eager to please," she explained.

His bright blue eyes darkened and he let her go, stripping of all clothing in record speed and all she could do was watch in awe. Her breathing became labored as she looked over every inch of his taut body. It was beyond her capabilities to believe this was really happening. Jon chuckled and she barely tore herself away from his muscles to meet his gaze.

"Your turn toots, stand so I can undress you."

"I, uh, okay," she mumbled.

He helped her stand and she blushed awkwardly as he started pulling off her cardigan.

"You've been teasing me all night with this shirt," he murmured as his lips pressed to her neck.

His hands slid under her blouse and she gasped, clutching at his broad shoulders. His breath on her shoulders and his fingers dancing along her skin had her aroused and petrified, mostly afraid he'd pull away and yell 'psyche' or realize he didn't find her all that attractive once her clothes were off. That thought had her pulling back and she flashed a dazzling smile when he sent her a questioning look.

"Mm-Maybe I could just suck you off?" she offered in a tiny voice, "I want to do that so much."

Eyebrows furrowing, he moved closer and closer until she hit the counter, having stepped back as far as she could. Panic rose in her throat. He looked rather intimidating. Not that he'd hurt her, but maybe he'd yell at her, or even worse, leave?

"Why?" he asked simply, "Do you not actually want this?"

She rolled her eyes and scoffed.

"Fuck Jon, I've got myself off to thinking of you, Roman, and Seth many times, so trust me, it's not that!" she snapped in surprise.

"Then what? Why don't you want me touching you?"

"I- It's not that, I just- Fuck, okay, it's pathetic okay? I have major confidence issues. I'd much rather just worship your dick and make you cum and save myself the embarrassment," she sighed.

Scrubbing a hand down her face, she looked to the side, wanting to avoid him.

"Really? I thought you were just shy. You don't think you're attractive?" he asked.

She shrugged and said, "I'm not ugly, just... not pretty."

"You're right, you're not pretty because you're beautiful and sexy and so damn cute with this shyness," he said, forcibly turning her face back to his.

"I'm not, really. Let's not argue okay?" she encouraged, trying to reach down to his dick.

"Stop it. I don't know if this is your alcohol talking, but Jesus Leecie, you are everything I just said and more. You've got Joe dick whipped and he hasn't even kissed you."

"He's married though! And you, you're with Renee! Fuck, we shouldn't be doing this anywaaa- Ah!"

She was quickly pinned between the counter and him with his thigh sliding between her own, creating a delicious pressure in her core. Clawing at his arms, she turned to putty as he rocked her into a rut on her leg.

"Wrong toots. I'm not a cheater. Renee and I _were_ a thing. We didn't work out. Roman and Galina signed divorce papers back in September. Looks like you came along at just the right time, huh? Now, let's get you naked and see that smoking body."

"Jon, I've had a kid," she cut in, trying to push his hands away.

"And I have a dick."

She gave him a funny look and he smirked saying, "We gonna state any other obvious facts about ourselves? I know you have a fucking kid Leecie. I adore said child. Doesn't impact anything happening right now."

She wanted to just scream at him that she wasn't worthy, that it had been proven time and time before, but he kissed her passionately and she lost all fight. God she wanted him more than anything in that moment.

"Just. Don't. Expect. Much," she breathed between kisses.

"I only expect you to cum as many times as you can," he husked as he pulled away and tore her blouse up.

She immediately crossed her arms across her stomach but he tsk'd and pulled them away.

"Nuh-uh firecracker, I want to see all of you."

He leaned in and wrapped his arms around her back, undoing her bra and letting it fall as his hands took up covering her breasts. She gasped and arched into his touch as his palms rubbed her peaks slightly.

"Shit yes, knew these babies would be fucking great."

His tongue darted out to wet his lips before he looked up to her face and smirked at her.

"I'm gonna savor this babe."

Her legs buckled slightly but he pinned her harder into the counter to keep her standing. Without hesitation, he slid his hands down her pale globes and pinched her nipples between his fingers, causing her to cry out. Pain sparked pleasure in her body and she gripped at the marble beneath her fingers.

"You have the most beautiful tits Leecie, like... fuck toots."

Before she could reply, a hot mouth closed over her left nipple. Moaning, she reached down and grabbed a handful of his hair. Heat filled her from head to toe as he masterfully sucked and bit and licked until she was whimpering and tugging on his hair. He popped off and licked a wet trail from her left nipple to her right, sucking it right up into the incredible mouth of his.

"Oh my fuck," she hissed.

He groaned against her skin and pulled back, flicking that deft muscles quickly a few times over her hard, wet nipple. His azure orbs looked up as he slowly ran his tongue, wide and flat, up her breast and neck until he reached her lips and their eyes were level. Her chest heaved with nervous breaths as she parted her lips in an invitation. His tongue immediately slid into her mouth and she whimpered. Every inch of her body felt as if it were on fire and his hands working on her jeans only fueled that feeling. He got her pants down and she stepped out of them as his fingers hooked into her blue panties.

"Turn around," he commanded.

She did so without hesitance.

"Ooh!" she gasped.

He pushed her to bend over the counter more as his other hand ran down her back and cupped her bottom.

"You know something?" he questioned.

"W-What?" she asked in reply.

"I'm usually a tit man, but _fuck_ you have a nice ass too. And these panties, shit firecracker."

Her vision swam and she let her head thump on the counter as his hands massaged her bottom roughly, bringing out feelings she didn't even know she craved. He slid her underwear down and she stepped out of them too, waiting anxiously as he pushed her thighs apart. Warmth fanned across her pussy lips as she felt his breath puff out right before his wet tongue ran up her slit. Words wouldn't form, so she settled for smacking her palm on the counter and whimpering. He repeated his actions until his tongue dipped in to find her clit and toy with it gently. She felt her climax boiling up and arched into his face, chasing her release, but suddenly he pulled back.

"Nope," he declared, "You're gonna cum on my dick Leecie."

Eyes closed and teeth clenched in frustration, she ground out, "Then fuck me already."

"Patience toots. I already told you. I wanna savor this," he replied.

She whined and shook her hips at him in need, until fingers found her entrance, playfully dipping in repeatedly just enough to make her want to cry. She wrapped her arms around her head, muffling her whines.

"Please," she whimpered.

"That's more like it."

His fingers plunged in and she cried out, biting on her arm to keep her voice down some. His other hand came down on her ass hard and she clenched and shuddered in delight. The feeling was repeated on the other cheek and she rolled her head to peak her mouth over, needing to breath more than she realized. Panting, she focused all her energy on the pulsing bliss needing to burst.

"P-Please Jon," she gasped.

"Shit, fuck, hold on, gotta grab a condom," he said.

She turned enough to watch him lean down to his pants and shuffle through them until he found his wallet. Classic. Biting her lip, she focused on enjoying the view in front of her hungry eyes. That ass was worthy of a billboard and that dick, he could make probably ninety percent of the male population jealous.

"Ah-ha!"

He tore the foil packet and rolled the condom on his length, basically unknowingly putting on an x-rated show.

"Do you realize just how incredibly gorgeous you are?" she finally asked nervously.

When he looked up, she blushed slightly but seductively winked and wiggled, all too ready for him.

"It's been mentioned; now, if you keep shaking your ass like that, I might have to tie you down to keep you still," he said huskily.

Her eyes closed in restraint as mental images flooded her mind, all too tempting. Hands on her hip and back tore her from her imaginary cinema and she took a shaky breath. It felt almost like her first time again; the nerves, the fact she felt she was about to cum quicker that she could imagine.

"Ready?"

"Yes," she breathed.

The heat from the head of his cock slid up and down her pussy lips, finally stopping at her entrance and pushing in slowly. Mouth falling open, she dug her nails into her hands, trying to use the pain to ground herself. It didn't hurt exactly, but it wasn't like back in the day with Chuck either. Of course he was a lot smaller in size, whereas Jon made her feel like she was going to be split in two.

"Fuck," she heard from behind her.

It took a bit, but he finally got fully seated in her warmth and she arched and mewled in response. His first strokes were slow and easy, but within no time he was pounding fast into her. Nails scratching at the counter and lip badly bitten, she let her howls out freely, having given up being quiet. And why should she be? They were alone and it had been years since she had felt anything this amazing. Suddenly he adjusted and dropped his hips, and his next stroke up hit something entirely new that had her screaming.

"Yeah, that's what I wanna hear. Fucking cum for me Leecie."

"C-Cumming!" she cried as fire salaciously overtook her senses.

It came fast and hard, and left the embers of a returning fire in her loins. Unable to control herself, she rocked back into his thrusts, chasing the lingering bliss until she was on edge again. His moans joined her own and she latched on to that sound. It was deep and primal and carnal, so much so that she came again from hearing it.

"F-F-Fuck yes. Keep fucking yourself with my dick baby. Shhhhhiiiit. You're gonna make me cum Leecie."

Her name had never sounded more angelic and demonic. She did just as he said but kicked it up a notch, squeezing and flexing her pelvic muscles. There was no way he was going to be able to leave this and say it wasn't good; she would do all things in her power to make sure.

"Goddamnmotherfucker!"

His dick swelled quickly and suddenly he was draped over her, sweaty body pressed into her own as he panted against her shoulder and worked his hips into slow, rhythmic motions. His breaths were shallow and rapid as his hands slid under her. She questioned this until they came up and cupped her breasts with a chuckle from his mouth.

"I figured if I was gonna squish you, I could soften the surface," he murmured.

A grin cracked across her face and she giggled.

"Well thank you kind sir," she replied softly.

"Mmm, it comes from more selfish reasons than anything. These puppies are too beautiful to be marked up by anything other than love bites," he explained with a rough chuckle.

He squeezed her boobs a few times before rising and lifting her with. As he slipped out, she bit her lip and took a moment to align her thoughts.

"Do you need help?" he asked.

She looked over, wondering if he was being sarcastic, but he held out her bra with a soft expression on his face.

"Uh, no, thank you," she whispered.

Now that everything was over, and her desires were pleasantly quenched, she was nervous again. This was probably the point in which he would leave with some excuse, or even none at all. And she would feel stupid for thinking that it was more than a fuck for him. Been there a few times in her life. She was startled when she a shirt came over her head. Instinctively she slid her arms in and then looked down in surprise. It was his shirt.

"You looked lost so I figured I'd help somehow. Here, step in."

He crouched and she eyed him warily as she took his shoulders, stepping into her underwear. As he pulled them up, he placed kisses up her thighs, making her breath quiver, until stopping with a nip at her pubic mound. She shivered but was able to keep steady after he stood.

"How's the sleeping arrangements working? Do I need to take the couch, a spare bed...?"

"You, uh, you can sleep in my bed if you want, or of course if you don't you can always take-"

Suddenly he dropped and wrapped his arms around her thighs, lifting her so quick she screamed and clung to his shoulders in fright. Her walls passed her fast as he headed up the stairs with her in his arms.

"Room?" he asked.

"To the right," she said.

He sauntered in and dropped her gently on the bed, flopping in next to her.

"You gotta stop second guessing everything toots," he said softly.

Gnawing on her sore lip, she met his gaze as he pushed hair from her face.

"I just worry."

"I get that Leec, I do. But try not to worry so much with me," he murmured, pulling her into a soft kiss, "Oh and by the way, we're making waffles in the morning."

"But I don't have a waffle iron," she admitted embarrassingly.

"Then we're going to Waffle House, I'm flexible. Either way, I need some damn waffles."

He grinned and exposed those dimples and glimmering eyes and she felt some of her anxiety melt away.

"O-Okay, sounds good."


	7. Chapter 7

_Okay. Time for a disclaimer. I own none of the talented wonderful men in this story. If I did... Well I wouldn't just be writing about it that's for sure! I'm honestly not sure where it's headed but I feel it might be a more realistic story. Probably will be a slow-burn for the main couple, if I'm able to resist. At this point, until things are more written out, it's an OC/? story. I'm thinking both Dean and Roman at this point!_

Authors note:Light smut... lime-type? I don't know. Either way, I hope you all enjoy! Another small confrontation is brought in so there's that fun too.

* * *

Leecie read the usage directions on the box carefully and ladled the batter into the brand new waffle iron. It was seven in the morning, but she had gotten up at five after carefully setting an alarm last night. Dean wanted waffles, and she wanted to make them for him. After the amazing sex, it was the least she could do. She was a pretty good cook, from the years of experience in cooking for herself and Rose, and all she needed was to make sure she was using the iron right.

"Damn, that smells good. Wait, I thought you didn't have a waffle maker?"

Leecie jumped and turned, face shading bright red as she took in his form stretching. His long, sinewy body leaned back and exposed every inch of his torso and arms clenching as he groaned.

"I- I didn't," she murmured.

When he fell back into his normal stance, he lifted an eyebrow and walked over.

"You didn't? You mean to tell me you bought this today?"

She shrugged and returned her gaze to the waffle iron which was showing a solid red dot. It was supposed to blink when it was done. A gasp passed her lips when she felt arms wrap around her stomach and his hard chest press into her back.

"Thank you," he said softly before kissing her neck.

"Well, you kind of did blow my mind last night, and you're amazing company, and you defended my honor. I'd say that deserves homemade waffles," she joked.

"That it does," he replied with a chuckle.

The light started blinking and she went to open it, but teeth bit into her neck. Her body stopped completely and she let out a whimpering mewl, unable to move against the bliss tingling in her neck as he sucked gently and ran his tongue along her skin. He pulled back with a pop.

"Of course, I could always just eat _you_ for breakfast," he whispered.

Shuddering, she went limp against his frame as he licked over the shell of her ear. This man would be the death of her it seemed.

"Would you like that?"

"O-Of cou-course," she stammered, "But I gotta finish-"

He reached out and yanked the plug from the wall, making her look on in surprise.

"There, finish later. I'm having a very specific craving that is not waffles right now."

Before she could react, he pulled her by the wrist to the table. Their lips met repeatedly and deeply. His hands worked down her jeans and panties as his tongue ravished her mouth until she was panting with the need to breathe.

"Up we go!"

She was completely startled when he lifter her and sat her on the table. He grinned and sat in the chair, pulling her hips slightly off the edge and placing her legs over his shoulders.

"What are you-"

"I'm going to enjoy my breakfast," he said with a wink.

Her body nearly exploded. How in the hell was a man so sexy ever created? She silently thanked God, the angels, and everybody in heaven as he kissed along her thigh. His scruff had grown out from when he arrived yesterday and they scraped along her tender inner thigh, making her force back a giggle until a moan took over as he licked between her folds.

"Oh god Jon!" she moaned.

Fingers plunged inside as he bit gently. Her hips rocked in response. Her reaction to him was instantaneous. Moaning, she clutched her breasts and squeezed hard, pinching her nipples with her knuckles through the shirt, _his_ shirt, and bra. Every lick and nibble felt like he was bathing her body with his desires. Electric danced along her skin and she wasn't able to stop the urge to lift her hips to his face, chasing that so close climax. Surprising her thoroughly, he buried his face farther and a finger slid into her slick folds. Wave after wave built up in her. Out of nowhere his other hand came up and smacked her arm blindly. She gasped and move her arm, whimpering when he squeezed her breast hard and kneaded the tender flesh.

"Shi—Shit!" she whined, "R-Right there, don't stop, oh fuck yes!"

Her peak rushed up fast and smacked her hard enough that everything blacked out momentarily and bliss brought her back with a high pitched scream. Fucking last night had brought her a mind-shattering orgasm, but there was always something so different about being eaten out. The direct touching, the intimate feeling, it was wonderful. He pulled back as her breathing evened out and she took a moment before she could open her eyes to see him. He was smirking and standing, hard cock ready in his hand. Gathering her strength, she slid off the table and straight onto her knees, taking the silky rock hard flesh happily into her mouth.

"Fuck Leec," he groaned.

Bracing her hands on his thighs, she took her time to slide down as far as she could and relish the feeling of his cock in her mouth.

"You seem like you really love dick," he panted.

She pulled back and licked up some of the gathering precum before saying, "I do. So much. I just don't get to indulge in it much."

It was hard but she managed to hold back a blush when he said, "I'm always willing to help you indulge babe."

She returned her focus to tasting and teasing him, enjoying the soft grunts and groans slowly growing louder. Looking up, she met his gaze and locked onto his cerulean orbs and the heat in them.

"Where should I cum?" he asked through gritted teeth.

Her response was to simply suck harder and speed up her mouth, trying to signal through touch rather than words that she would swallow. He moaned and suddenly cupped her head, pulling her closer. Eyes watering, she held back her gagging reflex the best she could as he pushed his cock into her throat.

"Ah, fuck!" he snarled as she moaned and swallowed around his member.

She shut her eyes in discomfort as he shoved in the last inch or so and her nose touched his belly.

"Oh Leec, fucking mouth of a goddess," he groaned as he pulled back, "Fuuuuucccck."

Suckling hard on his shaft, she felt it begin throbbing and his cum shot out. She quickly swallowed it and made sure to suck everything out she could. He let out a groan and almost literally fell into the chair behind him, breath fast and heavy. While it might have been weird, she took the time to look over him again, enjoying his post-orgasm exhaustion which caused his cheeks to flush and his chest to heave. Biting her lip, she toyed with the idea of touching him, but then she realized it would probably be okay, seeing how handsy he himself had been. She scooted closer and ran her hands up his thighs. His eyes popped open as she pressed a kiss to his stomach, then more up his torso, rising slowly until she was nearly standing to lean in and kiss one final time on his neck. She bit carefully, for good measure, and he gasped.

"Oookay, Joe can go find himself another woman," he said with a chuckle.

Flushing, she pulled back and smiled slightly, butterflies flitting around in her stomach.

"Can I finish cooking now?" she asked.

"Only if you do it in just my shirt," he replied with a wink.

She rolled her eyes but asked, "Is underwear acceptable?"

"Hmm, I suppose," he replied cheekily, "Your ass looks damn good in the kind you wear."

…

"So my mom said she'd bring Rose home on the twenty-first instead so you can see her before you go home," Leecie said as she put her cell in her pocket.

"What, you're gonna kick me out on Christmas eve eve?!" Jon asked dramatically.

Giggling, she shoved his arm and found herself swooning as he grinned with those dimples.

"I just assumed you'd want to go home for Christmas, it's what most people do," she said, chuckling, "I don't think I'd ever kick you out. You'd probably be chomping at the bit to run away first."

"Eh, don't really have anyone at home anyway. I'd be drinking beer and watching movies all day."

Frowning, she watched his fingers start thumping on the steering wheel and his body become a bit more rigid.

"I'm not gonna ask, but if you wanna talk about it, I'll listen. Either way, you're welcome to stay. I just didn't want to assume, you know?"

"Makes an ass out of you and me," he replied.

His stance relaxed again after that and she groaned as they pulled into the parking lot, noticing all the cars around.

"Of course it's a damn mad house," she sighed, pushing her red hair back to pull it into a pony tail, "You sure you wanna brave the mobs?"

"I see worse at airports on a daily basis, at least here it's not like too many people will be looking for me," he said.

He pulled a beanie over his light brown curls and she had to smile. He looked down right adorable and didn't even realize it.

"Ready toots?" he asked.

"Yup, let's get this over with," she muttered.

They had gone by the bank to cash the check her mom gave her and deposit enough to cover the bills for this month and next, and now she was going to buy Rose a bunch of presents.

"So who buys you presents?" he asked.

"Oh, sometimes my mom and dad will take Rose shopping to get me a few things, and they give me a bunch of money every year," she explained, "That's the check I cashed. I'm gonna get a ton of things for Rose though."

His bright blue eyes looked over her and she questioned his reasoning.

"What?" she asked.

"So you spend your Christmas gift on things other than presents?"

"Well, yeah. It's nice to have that security blanket of bills being paid ahead in case work cuts my hours more, and Rose doesn't get much throughout the year so I like to go all out on Christmas."

He shook his head and wrapped his arm around her, pulling her into his chest. Not one to look a gift horse in the mouth, she leaned into the embrace and took a not-so-discreet sniff of him, almost groaning at his scent.

"You're a great person Leecie, you know that?"

She blushed and shrugged awkwardly, not sure how to respond. Once he released her, she offered him a silent smile and started walking.

"Alright, what area are we buying out first?" he asked with a laugh.

Chuckling along, she said, "Toys, of course, then clothing, then food. I'm gonna get a ham for Christmas dinner."

He nodded and they entered, grabbing a cart which she offered to push. Going through the second set of doors, she felt her heart begin to pound. Barely three feet in and she could feel the anxiety mounting. She swallowed thickly and took a deep breath, ready to brave the massive crowd. That nervous, itching buzz started up in the back of her mind and she sighed quietly.

"You okay?" he whispered into her ear, making her shiver slightly.

She nodded, not trusting her voice at the moment, and headed straight to the toy section. During the short trek, she heard a laugh that made her stop dead.

"Whoa! Oh, sorry ma'am," she heard from behind her, then hands took the cart, turning them into an almost empty aisle.

"Leecie?"

She blinked and scrubbed a hand over her face.

"Sorry, sorry. I'm a wreck. Crowds really just- get to me. And.. And fuck face is here," she sighed.

"How do you know?"

The laugh came again, from just maybe a few aisles down, and then a squeal of 'Chuck stop!'.

"That. That stupid goose laugh was his. That girl was Vanessa. I could normally survive but there's so many fucking people and it's got me on edge. I'm sorry I'm such a freaking weirdo. I just can't turn it off and-"

Warm lips covered hers and she felt the buzzing in her mind dim to almost silence. His hands moved to her sides and she grabbed onto his forearms, melting into him. When he pulled away, she barely opened her eyes and bit her lip when she met his gaze.

"Better?" he asked.

She nodded and shuddered as his thumbs rubbed into her sides.

"You gonna be able to do this?"

She nodded again and murmured, "Like I was saying, I'm a bit off compared to most people, so I would understand if you didn't want to deal with it."

He smirked and pressed a swift kiss to her lips quickly.

"You see me running anywhere? We may not be the chummiest friends or told out life stories to each other, but I know you have this anxiety thing. Doesn't bug me. Just let me know how I can help."

Blushing she said, "The kiss helped, just you talking helps. It keeps my mind occupied and not really focused on the people."

"Okay, so talk your ear off, I can do that," he joked.

Licking her lips, she returned his smile and said, "Thank you."

"No big deal. Anxiety is supposedly one of the biggest problems that most people have but no one really shares it."

"Yeah, there's different kinds and levels and everything. Mine involves anything to do with people. In person or even online. I can't even send out a tweet or message without debating for like an hour on if it could bite me in the ass."

"Glad we're past that point. I guess the fucking helped," he said with a wink and grin.

She nudged his ribs and giggled as he faked hurt, then kissed the top of her head.

"Let's go toots."

They started back out into the main aisle but his hand lingered on her lower back, which surprisingly helped keep most of her worry away. Her cart ran into another and she winced.

"I'm so sorry!"

"Oh, excuse... Leecie?"

Her gaze snapped up and she wilted as she saw Chuck and Vanessa. Vanessa had the good sense to look worried and maybe embarrassed, while Chuck looked pissed.

"Hey, glad we ran into you," Chuck said, a sneer painting on his lips, "The way you left our conversation last night was rude. I'll cut to the chase. You're not getting a dime from me."

She chewed on her tongue before taking a deep breath.

"I will, because even though you're a shitty human being, you helped create her. You are responsible to make sure she has a good life and-"

"Oh, so she can't have a good life with just you?" he jeered.

Blood boiling, she started to round the cart, but Jon's arms caught her around the waist.

"Slow down toots, tame the red head temper," he said with a soft chuckle, "Causing a scene wouldn't do good in your favor."

He was right. She nodded and turned her gaze to Vanessa.

"Look, you see what he's doing to me? Don't trust him. He can do it to you just as easy," she warned, "I may not like you for what you helped him do, but you don't deserve the shit he will put you through, and possibly your child."

"You bitch!" Chuck yelled.

Leecie shook her head and stepped back to grab onto the cart.

"You'd better well just give up Chuck," she said.

"Hmm, I think not bitch," he growled.

"That's enough. There's no need for that name calling shit," Jon spoke out, wrapping his arm around Leecie's shoulders, "Come on Leec, let's go."

"Oh, now you have another dick taking care of you? Whoring yourself around again?"

Her spine snapped straight and she flipped him her middle finger before taking off. He always called her that. Not because she had ever done it, but because she had lost her virginity at a young age by a much older man.

"How in the hell did you deal with an asshole like that?" Jon muttered as they walked into the first toy aisle.

"I was blind," she said, shrugging, "Took him knocking the hell out of me for me to wise up."

She heard a crack and saw him popping his knuckles.

"Excuse me? He touched you?" he asked lowly.

"Stop, it was like five years ago," she explained, "He was drunk and I had confronted him about cheating on me with her."

His eyes shut as he dropped his head back, taking a deep breath before slowly breathing out.

"You're making me wanna commit murder here firecracker, just... don't tell me any other shit he's done or I will."

A flame lit in her chest and she blushed in happiness of being protected. It was a nice, rare, feeling that she was afraid she'd get attached to.

"Come on," she said, "There's Barbies, G.I. Joe's, and art easels calling my name."

They strolled through the aisles with Leecie's picking out toys she thought Rose would like, Jon randomly throwing a few things in, which she didn't mind. She began to notice the things being thrown inweren't even things Rose would like or use nor would he most likely, such as fake bugs, baby toys, and even a "WWE Stackdown" ring. She looked up in confusion and caught Jon in the act, about to toss a Furreal friend box in.

"What?" he asked, eyes wide in shock.

It was incredibly hilarious as it reminded her of his face when Seth had gotten sprayed by that green goo.

"What are you even doing?" she asked, trying to hold in laughter.

That got a grin and he said, "Took you long enough. You were a woman on a mission and nothing I said even caught your attention."

She blushed and pushed hair behind her ear in embarrassment.

"Sorry, I wasn't meaning to ignore you," she offered.

"I know toots, it was kind of cute really. But I was asking what you had planned for dinner."

"Uh, I have stuff to make spaghetti, or chicken Alfredo, or a multitude of casseroles," she said.

He shrugged as he collected his random toys from the cart.

"I was thinking we could go somewhere.

She shook her head but said, "Sure, I know a couple places."

Man, if he didn't stop with those comments, she was afraid she was going to start believing them and get a big ego. That was a terrible thought.

"Good, so, any more you need to get?" he asked.

"Just some clothes."

He put his hand on her lower back again as they braved the crowd. They made it through the clothing section without any big incidences and made it to the long lines to check out. It came to a total of almost four hundred, but she was happy to spend that on her girl. As she grabbed out her wallet, she heard a beep. Looking up in confusion, she saw Jon typing something in on the key pad and the cashier handed him a receipt.

"Wh-What the hell just happened?" she asked aloud.

Jon smirked and pulled her out of the line because she was too dumbfounded to move. Had he just paid for Rose's gifts? Why? She asked him such.

"Because I promised her some presents, and I had no clue what she wanted. So this was the easiest way," he said, shrugging.

"B-Bu-"

"Look at it as repayment for letting me stay with you and eat your food," he said, "I'd be spending over a hundred a night in a hotel this close to Christmas, plus food costs. And I'm getting your company and amazing kisses with you, so it evens out."

Leecie's face heated and she looked away as tears came to her eyes, unable to speak. She simply grabbed the cart and started pushing. Once they stepped outside, she gasped. He cursed loudly.

"The hell?! It's like a freezer out here! It was a lot warmer earlier!"

"Welcome to Missouri," she said with a small smile.

They made it to his car and started loading the bags.

"S'cold," he said with a shiver as he shut the trunk.

"It's only like thirty. It can get down to five or so here though," she said blandly, "So this is pretty mild."

He froze and she looked up to see him, open mouthed.

"You gotta be fuckin' kidding me firecracker!" he exclaimed.

"Nope," she replied.

He cursed and then said, "Your sweet ass better be keeping me warm then, because it's not like this much where I live. Pro'lly like fifty in Vegas."

She got in and once he was seated too, she attacked him with fervor. He moaned against her lips as he caught up to her frantic kisses. Placing her hands on his cheeks, she rubbed the scruff with her thumbs and pulled him closer, parting her lips. Nerves were knocking at the back of her mind but she shoved them off as she threaded her tongue between his lips to touch his. He smelled and tasted so good. He _felt_ so good. Everything about him was big and strong, even his tongue, and she loved it. If she wasn't careful... oh who was she kidding. It was too late. She was nuts about him already. Maybe not in love, because she barely knew him really, but in lust and like and all she knew for sure was that his kissing skills were giving her butterflies. Finally she slowed and pressed a few last kisses to his lips, resting her forehead to his as she breathed shakily. A hand came into her hair and she whimpered, turning to allow him to move effortlessly through the strands.

"Thank you," she finally whispered.

He didn't respond verbally but kissed her once more before she pulled back and he started the car.


	8. Chapter 8

_Okay. Time for a disclaimer. I own none of the talented wonderful men in this story. If I did... Well I wouldn't just be writing about it that's for sure! I'm honestly not sure where it's headed but I feel it might be a more realistic story. Probably will be a slow-burn for the main couple, if I'm able to resist. At this point, until things are more written out, it's an OC/? story. **Officially this is a Dean/OC/Roman story, Seth might possibly be involved but at this point that is up in the air.**_

Authors note: I made a chance to the disclaimer thingy. This IS Dean/OC/Roman and possibly Seth. So fear everyone. Our lovely Samoan Superman WILL be back to melt our Leecie's heart. Also, no smut in here, prelude to it kinda. =]

* * *

"So we're still good for that then?"

Leecie looked up as Jon walked in the room, cell phone to his ear as he drank a beer.

"Sweet, yeah. No, for sure man. Uh, no, I don't think so. Yeah, yeah. Okay. Catch you later brother."

"Wait, is that Joe?" Leecie asked before he could hang up.

"Joe, Leec wants to talk to you," Jon said, a small smirk coming to his face.

He handed the phone over and Leecie looked down, balking at practically the oldest Android ever made, but said nothing, instead putting it to her ear.

"Hey there Mr. Joseph," she said with a grin.

"Hello baby girl. I hear Jon has basically made himself at home there?"

A blush crept up on her face as Jon flopped on the couch next to her and started rubbing her calf muscle.

"Yep, kind of just barged in and held me at gun point," Leecie joked.

"Hey!" Jon cried, an offended look coming to his face.

"I'm kidding."

"I would hope so," Joe said with a chuckle, "So is he eating you out of house and home?"

She took a moment to compose herself as laughter bubbled up from his wording.

"Uh, not too bad. He's providing food too. Ooh, did the jerk tell you what he did?!"

"Which thing? There's apparently been a lot happening," he said.

Was that a tinge of jealousy in his voice. She bit her lip and looked at Jon in surprise. He had told Joe?

"What?" Jon asked, looking confused.

"Yeah, don't go all shy on me now baby. He's told me far more details than you could probably want him to by the way," he said casually.

"I- Uh- Oh lord, whhhhyyy?" she murmured, smacking her face.

"Joe, you weren't supposed to let her know I told you, fucker!" Jon snarled as he grabbed the phone.

She watched him stalk off up the stairs and fell back into the couch. Well damn! He had told Joe. But didn't he say at one point Joe liked her? So why would he tell him? She groaned as her brain hurt from thinking so hard and intensely and she rubbed the bridge of her nose.

"You pissed at me?"

Leecie looked up in surprise and pushed random strands of her red hair from her face to see him clearly. He looked as if he was pouting, but also looked ready to run.

"Uh, no. No. Surprised and confused are much better words," she said.

He let out a sigh and came over, sitting next to her again.

"He asked how you were doing and such, and I went a little overboard," Jon said, shrugging.

"What all did you tell him?" she asked cautiously.

Jon let out a whistle and said, "A lot?"

Whining in mortification, she fell back again.

"He couldn't want to know those details about me, why did you tell him?" she asked in a whiny tone.

"Like I said, it just came out. But who says he didn't want to know? I only said so much because he kept asking questions. He's still got a raging boner for you Leec. Well, not just that. He likes your personality and how you parent as well. And don't fucking tell him I'm letting you know this shit! He's got a big mouth but you gotta keep yours shut. He acts all cocky and shit, but he's pretty much a shy kid when he really likes someone."

Okay, she got that. Don't tell Joe. But why was Jon telling her?

"I'm sooooo damn lost!" she sighed, "Like, I'm not complaining one bit about this mind blowing sex between us, and how amazingly sweet and kind you're being, but like, is this a friends with benefits thing with us? Is it just like a one week stand? I don't mind, I just need to keep my head where it needs to be. You are seriously one of the men of my dreams so it's little hard not to swoon every time I look at you, and read more in your touches than there could be actually. Not only that, but you keep saying Joe still likes me. But you and I are doing this thing. Doesn't that turn him off me? And why are you so comfortable just waving those facts around? Please, please help me out here!"

"Leecie, calm down," he murmured.

She closed her eyes as she felt panic stir in her chest. Taking deep breaths and counting back from five helped a bit, so she did it again three more times. As she stopped counting for the last time, she felt a hand rubbing her thigh comfortingly.

"Everything will be explained in due time, okay? Let's just enjoy the holiday and time together, alright? I can answer one of your questions though."

Her green eyes popped open and she surveyed him closely as he leaned down.

"I do like you, a lot. I'm not fucking you with the intent of leaving here and not talking to you or seeing you again. You're gonna see this face a lot," he said, grinning so his dimples popped out.

Biting her lip to try to conceal a smile, she murmured, "I don't mind seeing that face."

He chuckled and brought her into a soft kiss.

"Give it a few more days and you'll understand everything, okay?"

She nodded and kissed him back happily. As long as things got sorted out soon, she could wait.

…

"Oh! Oh! Dean! You actually came!" Rose screamed.

Her purple leopard boots pounded through the snow, carrying her to Jon as fast as they could, while Amanda climbed out of the car with an interested look on her face.

"Hey spitfire," Jon said as he crouched and caught her.

She squealed and hugged him tightly, simply becoming a bundle of silver fabric and red curls with her face hiding in his shoulder completely. The look on his face was indescribable as he held her carefully.

"Glad to see you too Rose," he said.

Leecie took a deep breath and had to look away, instead choosing to focus on her mother who was quickly approaching.

"Hi mom," she said, giving her a small wave before she was pulled into a hug.

"Leecie, is that the lunatic one?" Amanda whispered as they embraced.

"Yeah," Leecie pulled back with a growing smile, "Mom, this is Jon Good, aka Dean Ambrose, Jon this is my mother Amanda."

Jon let go of Rose to stand, but kept a hand on her hair while the other was offered to Amanda.

"Nice to meet you ma'am," he said.

"Nice to meet you too Jon, might I say, you're rather more attractive in person without the wet hair. Now I can see why Leecie finds you so handsome," Amanda said, sending him a playful wink.

Mortified, Leecie groaned and could feel her face heating quick.

"Dean?"

The three adults looked down to the smallest red head and Jon said, "Yeah?"

"Can I call you Jon since mommy does?"

The smile that came to his face was grand as he chuckled.

"Course you can kid, now come inside, we've got cookies."

"Mom, you wanna-?"

"Oh no, I couldn't," Amanda said.

Leecie saw the hesitation and latched onto it, wanting to get her mom and Jon in the same room and talking so her mom could get to know the real him. Just in case. She shook her head at her train of thought but smiled.

"You sure? There's plenty enough of the chocolate chip and then salted caramel-"

"Oh maybe one won't hurt," her mom cut in as she watched Jon lead Rose inside, then she grinned, "Rose really seems to like him."

"I know. She adores Roman too," Leecie said, loving the warmth flowing in her chest, "Come on in mother dearest."

Leecie gathered up a platter of cookies and four glasses of milk while the others sat at the table.

"So what brings you here?" Amanda asked as Leecie handed her a glass.

"I promised someone I'd come see them before Christmas," Jon explained, throwing a wink to Rose who giggled.

"He's been quite the help with shopping and keeping me company during my lonesome," Leecie teased.

Amanda rolled her eyes.

"You're not _lonesome_ often enough, you know it? We wouldn't mind taking her weekly Leecie. We love her just as much as you do," Amanda said.

"I know, yeah," Leecie replied, shifting uncomfortably.

She looked over at Rose and questioned if she could handle two or so days a week without the little girl. Rose was practically her world now, and she'd also miss on some big moments probably if she did that. It would be hard to accept, seeing as she had been the primary one throughout the years, getting to see every moment first. A fond smile came to her face as she thought about the past five and a half years. Rose had grown too much, too fast. Sometimes she wishes she could go back and hold Rose as in infant again, relish the new baby smell and the coos that she heard on a daily basis.

"What's wrong mama?" Rose piped up, "You looked sad."

Leecie caught herself and forced a big smile.

"Nothing sweetie, just thinking about how much you've grown," she replied, "Did you guys do anything extra special?"

"We went to Chuck E. Cheese!" Rose said excitedly, "And Memaw took me to bu-"

"Shh Rose, remember that's a present for your mommy," Amanda cut her off.

Rose blushed and said, "Oops! Sorry mama, I can't tell you about that one. But we got to see Christmas lights in the zoo and the animals were soooo cute. Mama?"

Uh oh. Leecie had a funny feeling about this. The eyelashes were fluttering and the lip pout starting.

"What honey?"

"Can I have a baby panda?

Jon, who had been quietly observing all the interactions, burst up laughing before hiding his face in his hands.

"Rose, do you know how much work goes into taking care of a panda?" Leecie asked.

"Well, no, but-"

"And they cost thousands of dollar, plus I'm pretty sure it's illegal to own a panda. Which means your mom would get in trouble," Jon explained.

Rose's face fell but Leecie came up with an idea.

"Hey, how about we get one of those furreal pandas?" she offered.

"What? For real real? I can get one?!" Rose squealed, "You're the best mama ever!"

Rose munched happily on her cookie and Leecie felt a hand on her shoulder, looking over to see Amanda with a big smile.

"She's right, you are. Now, did you put that money to good use and get a spa day or something?"

Leecie overheard Jon talking to Rose so she felt comfortable saying, "Well, no. I paid ahead a couple months on bills and I was going to use the rest for presents but Jon bought like four hundred worth that I had planned on. So now I need to go out and find some other things, maybe more clothes than anything, that she needs. I'll probably get her some new shoes, and that furreal pet, maybe-"

"You need to splurge on yourself too Leecie," Amanda said disapprovingly.

Leecie shook her head and sipped her milk.

"No, I don't. I'm perfectly fine."

"You're not. I'll admit you look more relaxed now than you have in years, probably thanks to that strapping young man, but you still look one blow from a breakdown. Go get your nails done, a massage, something," she urged.

"I'm fine," Leecie said with finality, "I'd rather spend the money on things Rose needs and uses."

Amanda sighed but nodded, and Leecie lowered her green eyes to the table. She was right, and she knew it, but she still hated the look of worry and pity on her mom's face.

"Alright, I'm going back home to papaw, give me some love Rose."

Amanda said her goodbyes and Rose decided she was going to go make Jon a Christmas gift, since he was officially 'family like Roman is'.

"I think she likes me," Jon said as he sat beside Leecie on the couch.

She snorted and looked up his laid back position, enjoying his solid form, until she met his bright blue eyes.

"You think?" she said, "It's pretty obvious she's attached to you like crazy. That means you can't go breaking her heart Mr. Good. You've gotta be her uncle for always."

Leecie grinned as she used Rose's words and Jon chuckled, wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

"I couldn't do that to her anyway. She's one of the coolest kids that I've met, besides JoJo of course."

She snuggled into his side and had to smile as she mulled over his words. Apparently Rose wasn't the only one getting attach. That was a good thing. Rose needed good male figures in her life, and Joe and Jon were definitely a good fit. Even as uncles.

"So we need to make a compromise here," he said suddenly.

She lifted an eyebrow and pulled back to give him a questioning look. Her heart fluttered as he ran a hand into her hair and began playing with the strands while staring at her intently.

"Yes?" she barely choked out.

His fingers were just barely pulling on her locks as he slid through them and it was making her weak. Her hair was very much an erogenous zone.

"Okay, more of an order than a compromise, but I want you to go out. Do something for yourself like you mom said. Nails, shopping, whatever. I can watch Rose here, if you trust me enough, or you can take her with for a girl thing, but you really do need to do something for yourself," he said.

She wanted to argue but as he pulled a little harder on her hair, all that came out was a soft moan as her eyes fluttered shut. She gripped his forearm, trying to get him to stop, but he kept at his motions.

"Tell me you'll go," he said.

"I- I- Ah, okay," she whimpered.

"Thank you."

Swiftly his other arm wrapped around her and pulled her into his lap as their mouths locked. She couldn't help but be a little giddy at the fact he tasted like chocolate added to his natural flavor. It made his kiss ten times better, which almost seemed impossible. They parted for a few breaths but when their eyes caught each other they started back up. Leecie couldn't get enough and she kind of thought he might feel the same. On their next parting, she bent down and started suckling on his flesh right below his jaw, enjoying the groan that sounded right in her ear.

"I need you, right now," he panted.

"Need you too," she gasped as his hand cupped her sex through her jeans.

Whimpering, she rocked into his hand and reached down to rub his erection straining against his pants.

"Mama? Jon? Are you in there?"

"Shit!" Jon cursed.

Leecie flew off his lap and hurriedly composed herself the best she could as Jon pulled a pillow onto his lap, yanking his phone out to act busy on it.

"Yeah sweetie, on the couch," Leecie called back.

Rose trotted into the room and cocked her head to the side. For a second, Leecie foolishly thought she might have deciphered what was going on, but thankfully Rose just ran and jumped into her mom's lap.

"Mama, can we go to the store? Just you and me?" Rose asked, shyly looking at Jon.

Leecie lifted her eyebrows but Rose leaned in and whispered, "I wanna get him a present."

"Ooh, yeah, of course sweetie, go get dressed."

Rose took off quickly from the room.

"What was that about?" Jon asked.

"She wants to get you a gift," Leecie explained, "We'll probably be back in like half an hour. If you go out, just please lock the door."

Jon nodded as she stood, but before she could take off he caught her by her belt loop, tugging her back so his head rested on her hip.

"Do something for yourself?" he asked.

"Tomorrow," she assured him, "It's already close to dinner time."

He nodded and let her go after placing a light slap on her ass. She blushed and went upstairs to get ready. Dressing in a gray sweater dress, black fleece tights, and snow boots, she took a moment to assess her look. She added a red scarf and was finally happy with her outfit. She fluffed out her red hair, enjoying the way it framed her face, but frowned as she noticed a zit forming on her jaw.

"Damn it. I'm too old to be getting these things," she sighed to herself.

Glaring at the small bump one last time, she turned and hurried down where she found Jon and Rose whispering.

"Oh... oooh," Jon said, voice lowering as his eyes took in her form.

Leecie blushed slightly but was distracted as Rose tackled her knees.

"Come ooon mama," she groaned.

"Alright, alright, let's go," Leecie replied, taking Rose's hand, "See you in a bit Jon."

He gave her a smile and she could practically feel his eyes roaming over body as they got through the door.


	9. Chapter 9

_Okay. Time for a disclaimer. I own none of the talented wonderful men in this story. If I did... Well I wouldn't just be writing about it that's for sure! I'm honestly not sure where it's headed but I feel it might be a more realistic story. Probably will be a slow-burn for the main couple, if I'm able to resist. At this point, until things are more written out, it's an OC/? story. **Officially this is a Dean/OC/Roman story, Seth might possibly be involved but at this point that is up in the air.**_

Authors note: Heeeeeeee's baaaack! =D

* * *

Leecie groaned and rolled over, frowning as she felt the cold sheets next to her. Cracking her green eyes open, she was mildly surprised when she saw the other side of the bed empty. Voices floated into the room as she sat up in confusion.

"What time is it?" she grumbled to herself.

She felt like she had gotten a lot more sleep than she had, seeing as Jon hadn't stopped fucking her senseless until two in the morning. Grabbing her phone, she unlocked it and looked at the time, eyes widening in surprise. It was nine! Why hadn't Rose come to wake her up?!

"Rose?!" she yelped in fear.

What if something had happened? She leaped out of bed and scrambled out the door. What if Jon had left without locking the door and someone came in? She ran down the stairs, calling for Rose, until she heard her daughter reply right as she got to the foot of the stairs.

"What's wrong mama?" the small redhead asked as she approached.

Leecie let out a groan of relief and wrapped Rose in her arms.

"I'm sorry I slept so long baby, are you okay? Why didn't you come wake me?"

"Jon was up already and made me waffles! And J-"

"We wanted to let you get some sleep before we surprised you."

That voice. Leecie looked up in shock and stood up to her full height. There he stood, all six foot three inches of his handsome self, grinning.

"Joe?" she asked in disbelief.

"Yep," he said, "Did you sleep well?"

"I, uh, yeah," she stammered, "When did you get here?!"

"About seven this morning," Jon said, peeking around Joe with a smirk, "Merry Christmas."

"Joe said he was going to bring his daughter but her mama wanted her for Christmas time so he'll bring her another time," Rose said, with a small pout, "Can she come next time?"

"Of course, as long as both her parents are okay with it," Leecie assured her.

She bit her lip as Rose ran off and dragged Jon with her, leaving Joe and Leecie alone.

"You okay? You look like you're about to faint," he teased.

"I'm extremely surprised," was all she could say.

"I understand, but don't I get a hug or something?"

She nervously stepped forward but was almost aggressively drawn into his embrace. She wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tight.

"Mmm, didn't know I could miss something I had so little of. You give wonderful hugs," he said.

Blushing, she hid her face in his shoulder as she giggled.

"You're ridiculous Joseph Anoa'i," she mumbled.

She couldn't help but sniff to take in his scent and at the same time, fingertips slid along the skin shown from her apparently bunched up shirt. Shivering, she hugged him just a bit tighter.

"Mama, come on! Your waffles will get cold!" There was a pause then a giggle, "Oh and Jon says you might wanna get dressed."

Feeling about as small as an ant, she pulled back and looked down at her attire. She was dressed in a camisole, no bra, and short shorts, exposing quite a bit of her pale skin.

"I'm so sorry. I was freaked out that Rose hadn't come woken me up and I didn't think about my clothes or-"

"You're rambling baby girl," he teased.

She was sure her face was the color of a tomato as she slowly slid back towards the stairs.

"I- Um, I'm just gonna... go... get dressed," she murmured, unable to take her eyes off of him.

Her back smacked into the wall, making her curse softly, and she saw Joe smirking as he crossed his arms across his chest.

"Y-Yeah, um, okay," she whispered.

It took way too long for her liking to get into her room and shut the door. How could she have forgotten she was wearing so little?! And he had hugged her while she was wearing that! Could she be more of a dunce? Tearing her shirt and shorts off, she grabbed out a black bra and underwear set and slipped them on before heading to her closet. She was sorting through clothes in her closet when she heard her bedroom door open and shut.

"Yes Jon?" she questioned.

Rose would never just enter without announcing herself, and she doubted Joe would walk straight into her room.

"I just wanted to come tell you to stop stressing," he said.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

She started to turn but his arms came around her bare ribs.

"You sounded like you were freaking out down there, but you don't need to be," he said softly.

"It was incredibly embarrassing," she mumbled, letting her arms fall and her hands cover his.

"But you looked hot, so it shouldn't be that big of a deal," he said.

His lips came to her neck and she shivered, instinctively tilting her head to give him room.

"I-I was practically naked," she whispered breathlessly.

His fingers traced down her stomach as he peppered kisses up her neck to her ear. Teeth sunk into her lobe and she whimpered, arching into his body.

"That's a bad thing?" he jeered.

"J-Jon, don't get me started, we have to get back down stairs," she murmured.

He breathed out a sigh but let her go. Turning, she grabbed his shirt and pulled him in, kissing him hard. It took restraint on her part, but she finally pulled away and gave him a warm smile.

"Later," she promised.

"I'll hold you to that," he rasped.

He left then, adjusting his pants which made her giggle to herself. It was wonderful to have that effect on someone again. She returned to her closet and grabbed out an emerald green Henley shirt and faded fit-n-flare jeans. She rushed to the bathroom and brushed her teeth and splashed some cold water on her face to give her some color again. Throwing her hair up into a fountain ponytail she hurried down stairs. Hearing the guys and Rose talking, she hesitated, kind of wanting to hear how they interacted.

"So you and JoJo's mama are like my mama and daddy?" Rose asked.

"Not exactly, we're separated like your mommy and daddy are though," Joe explained.

"Do you still see her then?"

"Yes," Joe replied.

There was a pause then Jon spoke.

"Don't look so down kiddo, you got us now, and you'll always have you mom," he said.

"Yeah, I know, but you guys aren't my daddy," then she said in a quieter voice, "Even if mommy and I want you to be."

Shit. Rose of course had to mention that. Leecie was about to step in when Joe responded.

"What do you mean?" Joe asked.

"Well, she used to always say when you guys came out that she would marry you both and Seth if he wasn't a jerk face. But then she told me she couldn't because you were married and Jon was dating that Renee girl, and Seth was dating someone too," Rose explained.

"Both of us huh?" Jon asked with a laugh.

"Yes. She said some people can be with more than one person, it's called poly... poly something!"

Leecie was now cursing herself for even mentioning polyamory and it's off shots to Rose. It's not like she had ever actually been in that type of relationship, just considered it when Chuck was being an ass, and of course when thinking about the Shield boys. Who wouldn't want all three of them?! She just wanted Rose to understand that love came in many forms. Now she regretted it.

"Why did your mommy talk to you about that?" Joe asked.

"Well, you see," Rose said in a matter of fact tone, "My great uncle has a husband, he's gay, and mommy was telling me that there are different kinds of love that adults have, but it's not a bad thing. Poly something is one of those."

"What if your mommy _did_ have two husbands?" Jon asked.

"I'd have two daddies then!" Rose said, the excitement evident in her voice.

Okay, she had to stop this. Rose was going to get the wrong idea. Leecie hurried in and sat.

"Sorry guys, had to wash up," she partially lied.

"It's okay," Joe said, flashing her a smile.

"We waited," Rose said, "Can we eat now?"

"Yeah," Leecie replied.

She poured a generous amount of syrup on her waffle but was slow to cut it. Her mind was whirring with anxiety. Rose had let a big secret of hers slip, and they didn't seem to mind, but what if they thought about her different after that? It's not exactly a social norm to actually be okay with multiple partners, and to hear someone wanted you and your best friend? She couldn't stop worrying but a hand came down on each of hers and rubbed the tops of her hands. Her head jerked up in surprise and she looked between them, just to find Joe grinning and Jon smirking. Blushing, she gently removed her hands from theirs and started eating, unable to handle the attention. Ha! She couldn't even handle their friendly attention together, how would she ever handle their romantic attention together?! She finally took her first bite and was surprised as blueberries burst in her mouth.

"Oh good lord that is good," She groaned after she swallowed.

"Our boy can cook," Joe said with a laugh, "Not as good as me of course."

Jon snorted and said, "Yeah right man, you're just jealous I can actually bake and all you can do is grill a burger."

Rose giggled behind her hand and Leecie watched on in amusement as the two argued, then watched her daughter watch them. Rose was completely enamored with them. It was sweet really.

"What do you think Leecie?"

Leecie's eyes widened as she turned bright red.

"Uh, sorry, I was deep in thought. What's the question?" she asked.

"Mama!" Rose said disapprovingly, shaking her head and wagging her finger cutely, "Joe asked which one is the better wrestler."

"What?!" Leecie asked in shock, "How'd we go from who cooks better to who wrestles better?!"

Jon snickered and reached out, brushing her hair back. She groaned and yanked away, trying to fix her hair while she sent him a playful glare.

"Doesn't matter how, just answer," he said.

"Er..."

With all eyes on her, she bit her lip in worry and tried to figure out what she wanted to say.

"You two have different styles kind of. It just depends. I mean, uh, I don't know. Do I have to answer?" she whined.

"I think Joe is better," Rose said, taking a bite of her waffle.

Jon's eyes flew wide and he scoffed, placing a hand to his chest.

"That hurts spitfire, and after I made you a delicious breakfast! Here, I'll just..."

He reached out to grab her plate and she gasped, pulling it away.

"No! No! Okay, Jon's better!"

The adults broke into laughter and Jon ruffled her curls as he said, "No worries Rose, I wouldn't take your food really."

She gazed at him skeptically before moving her plate back in place and eating while keeping an eye on him.

"So baby girl, what do you say?" he asked.

"I plead the fifth," Leecie replied, taking another bite of her waffle.

Her eyes widened as Jon reached out and stole her plate right from under her.

"Now, yours I _can_ take," he said with a wink, "Enlighten us babe, who wrestles better?"

"Jesus," She sighed, feeling incredibly flustered, "Uh... I don't know! I just- no hurt feelings?"

She looked between the two and both shook their heads.

"Jon," she admitted bashfully, "Only because you throw yourself around like a suicidal rag doll. I have a minor obsession with high flyers and risk takers. Kinda why I was so crazy for Jeff Hardy and Lita."

Leecie turned to Joe, who was grinning, and said, "That doesn't mean I don't think you're amazing. You're a great wrestler and fit the powerhouse to a 'T'!"

"I don't know Leecie, I'm hurt," he said, mocking frowning.

"Mama, how could you?" Rose scolded.

"It's okay, we're just teasing," Jon said, scooting her plate back.

"Yeah, you're very right when you said we're two different styles so it's hard to compare," Joe said.

He hooked his arm around her shoulders and pulled her close in to his chest, making her pout.

"Not fair," she mumbled, "I felt really bad about that. You're both spectacular."

"We know," Jon said, smirking as he finished off his food.

"Ugh, you're unbearable," she sighed, but had to smile.

While she was kind of uncomfortable with all the attention, part of her craved it. It was really nice to be noticed and flirted with again.


	10. Chapter 10

_Okay. Time for a disclaimer. I own none of the talented wonderful men in this story. If I did... Well I wouldn't just be writing about it that's for sure! I'm honestly not sure where it's headed but I feel it might be a more realistic story. Probably will be a slow-burn for the main couple, if I'm able to resist. At this point, until things are more written out, it's an OC/? story. **Officially this is a Dean/OC/Roman story, Seth might possibly be involved but at this point that is up in the air.**_

Authors note: I'm really really sorry how short this is! Time has not been on my side so I've been struggling a bit.

* * *

"So when is this whole thing going to be explained?" Leecie asked, applying another layer of dark green polish to her big toe.

She looked up from under her red bangs and saw Jon look back into the kitchen where Joe was playing Go Fish with Rose. She and Jon had lost after two hands but those two proceeded to continue playing. Leecie didn't mind because it gave her a chance to talk to Jon.

"Tonight, I'll talk to him and tomorrow we'll explain things together," he said, "I promise."

She nodded and blew on her toes, smiling at the alternating dark green and bright red nails. She was getting prepared for Christmas as it was only in three days.

"Damn, I've got to wrap more presents," she sighed, "I've also got to run back to the store and get the rest of Rose's presents and something for you two."

She looked up in surprise as he heard him rise, and suddenly her hair was pulled back softly. Worrying her lip, she gazed up at him in curiosity as he grinned and leaned so their lips were almost touching.

"You could just give me you, in some sexy lingerie or... nothing at all," he murmured.

Excitement bubbled in her gut at that thought.

"S-Surely there has to be something else you want," she whispered.

"Nope," he said with a chuckle.

Then his lips were pressed hard against hers. Reacting on instinct, she gripped his arms and held him close as she kissed him back. Her lips parted when she felt his tongue press along their seam. Whining, she ran her hands up his arms and shoulders and into his messy curls, pulling him closer. Their breaths started coming out heavier and harsher as he reached down and grabbed her ass.

"Oh god," she whispered as he pulled her up, pinning her to the cushions with his hardening cock teasing her groin.

"Seriously guys?"

Leecie gasped and pulled back, turning bright red as she saw Joe leaning on the door frame, smirking.

"You'd better be glad it was me that came in here rather than Rose. Don't think you want her seeing the prelude?" he teased.

"Damn it," Jon sighed in an annoyed tone, pulling back and flopping on the couch with an exaggerated groan.

"Yeah, sorry, thanks," Leecie murmured, jumping up, "I gotta run to the store so uh, I'm gonna go get Rose ready."

"Hey, we're both here. Use this time to do whatever you planned on doing," Jon said as she went to the stairs.

She hesitated but gave them a curious look.

"Are you sure?"

"We can watch her here," Joe said with a shrug, "What are you planning on doing?"

"I have to do some more last minute shopping and my mom and Jon insist that I do something to relax," she informed him with an eye roll.

"That's not a bad idea," Joe agreed.

"See, you're vastly outnumbered," Jon said with a grin, "So get your sweet ass ready and go enjoy yourself."

Blushing, she went up to her room made sure her makeup was presentable before slipping on shoes and heading out to the car.

…

 _You could just give me you, in some sexy lingerie or nothing at all_. Jon's words rung in her head as she looked around the small store. She was incredibly embarrassed to be in a sex shop for the first time, especially alone, but she would brave it to find something to impress Jon.

"Do you need help sweetie? You seem a bit lost."

She turned at the male voice and her face warmed dramatically as she saw a handsome man, maybe a few years older than her, looking at her in interest.

"It's- um- yeah, pro-probably," she stammered, "I've never done _this_ kind of thing before and... well my lover is in town and-"

"Say no more. You want something to impress him... or her?"

His eyes lit up as he smiled and she nodded.

"Him. He said something about lingerie and I've never bought any before really," she admitted.

"Oh, that's no big deal dear. I'd be glad to help you find something! Do you know if he has any fetishes?"

Feeling pitiful and helpless, she shrugged with a frown.

"I have no idea. Um, I know he really like breasts so something that enhances that area?"

"Of course he does!" the guy said.

She quickly read his name tag, Eric.

"Everyone, even straight women and gay men like myself, love boobs sweetie," he said, grinning.

"Well, I don't have a lot to work with so maybe something push up?" she offered.

He bit his thumb before asking, "Can I feel?"

"H-Huh? Uh, I guess?"

He was swift and precise, cupping and squeezing and pinching her breasts before smiling. She knew her face was surely red by this point, having a man grope her so openly.

"You're probably a C or maybe a D with how full they are," he stated, making her turn bright red again, "So you have a great amount to work with. Come over here."

Leecie followed the tall man, trying to rush her steps because she was so short compared to him, and took a steadying breath as they made it to a rack of lingerie.

"This one would look great on you I think. It's by Oh La La Cheri."

Leecie took the lingerie and had to smile. It was silky on the inside and the outside had black on the sides and the middle was a pink-purple color and it was all topped with black lace.

"It's very form fitting and enhances the bust dramatically," he explained.

"Yeah, yeah I like this," she finally said

A smile came to her face at the thought of how she would look in it.

"You're in luck, because today we're running a thirty percent discount on lingerie as well, so this is only twenty bucks right now," he said.

Her mouth dropped in surprise. That was a lot cheaper than she expected.

"Come, let's pick some panties and maybe a few accessories to go with it."

…

Leecie quickly shoved her bags in her closet and breathed a sigh of relief that no one had seen her big black bag. Having slipped into a big sweater and legging capris, she felt a lot more comfortable.

"Knock knock."

Joe's voice startled her and she looked up in surprise. She had to take a second to admire him before she offered a greeting in return. He was now wearing a long sleeve fitted gray shirt and black sweats with his hair pulled up into a ponytail and her mouth was watering. Shaking herself from her daydreams, she offered him a smile.

"How did everything go?" she asked.

"Good, Chinese is on the way because Rose apparently loves Crab Rangoon," Joe said, flashing his pearly whites as he grinned, "She called them Crab Ragoo."

Snickering, Leecie sat down on the bed and started rubbing her sore calves.

"Yeah, she still has trouble with some words but I secretly adore it," she replied.

"It is cute," he agreed.

He came over and sat next to her on the bed, making her heart do a crazy flutter thing.

"Did you have fun while you were out?" he asked, grabbing her foot.

Her eyes widened in shock as he started rubbing her foot, startling a moan out of her. His chuckle had her face turning bright red. Why must they keep doing things to embarrass her, however unintentional? It was killing her heart slowly.

"It was good," she said, "Got Rose's presents, and something for each of you."

"You didn't have to," he admonished with a frown.

She was going to argue but he pushed into the arch of her aching foot and instead she moaned again. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't stop the whimpers and moans now coming from her mouth as he moved up the calf of her leg.

"Other foot," he demanded.

"You don't g-"

"Other. Foot," he said sternly, lifting an eyebrow.

Flushing, she lifted her left leg and placed her foot in his waiting hand.

"Thank you," was all she could manage.

"What did you do for yourself?" he asked finally.

She stumbled through her messy thoughts before she said, "I got some new clothes and jewelry."

"That's good, maybe you could show me them later?" Joe questioned.

A sly smirk was on his face as he pulled her leg up and pressed a kiss to her knee.

"U-Uhm yeah, maybe," she murmured.

Damn him for making her heart go crazy like this. His fingers trailed up and down her legs slowly and she could barely meet his eyes. There was something unreadable, something that almost looked like lust.

"Maybe you could model them," he suggested lowly.

Her skin prickled as she shivered and bit her lip.

"S-Sure," she whispered.

He pressed the pad of his thumb in a line up her calf until it brushed along the hem of her capris. There was a pounding on the door and she jumped up.

"Food," she said quickly, turning bright red as she realized how intimate the situation seemed.

He smirked and followed the redhead downstairs. Jon opened the door as she arrived behind him.

"Hey Leecie, I- Oh shit."

"Blake?!" Leecie snapped in surprise.

She gently pushed Jon aside and stared at Blake in shock. Along with the Chinese food he had flowers in his hand.

"Well fuck," he breathed, cheeks coloring dark red, "I didn't realize- Yeah, okay, um, it's thirty one and sixty."

Leecie bit her lip as Jon slid back in front, handing over forty bucks and grabbing the large bag of food.

"Thanks kid," Jon said, snapping the gum in his mouth as he smirked widely and gestured at the flowers, "And uh, you might as well get that kinda shit outta your head, because she's spoken for."

He quickly slammed the door in Blake's shocked face.

"That's the coward I was talkin' about," Jon said as he turned to Joe.

The large Samoan's face suddenly turned dark.

"That's the little shit that said those things about you?" he asked Leecie.

"Um, yeah, why?"

"Lucky I didn't know before hand," Joe snorted, slipping his arm around Leecie's shoulders.

Confused, the small woman stared up at the men with furrowed brows but Rose calling for them interrupted any questions she might have asked.


	11. Chapter 11

_Okay. Time for a disclaimer. I own none of the talented wonderful men in this story. If I did... Well I wouldn't just be writing about it that's for sure! I'm honestly not sure where it's headed but I feel it might be a more realistic story. Probably will be a slow-burn for the main couple, if I'm able to resist. At this point, until things are more written out, it's an OC/? story. **Officially this is a Dean/OC/Roman story, Seth might possibly be involved but at this point that is up in the air.**_

Authors note: This one is full of stuff. Almost smut, revelations, and some feels. It's not perfected so there are probably some errors. I apologize for that.

* * *

Thankfully Rose was finally in bed. It was only nine at night, but it felt so much later. After shopping today, then spending the evening playing all sorts of games with the boys and Rose, Leecie was exhausted.

"You look like you're about to pass out. Why don't you head up to bed?" Jon offered, "I'm sure us two blockheads can manage to clean up."

"No, no, it's my house, you're my guests," she said, stifling a yawn behind her hand.

She stood and pushed her hair back, reaching out for the plates, but arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her down. Squeaking, she clutched Jon's arms and gawked at him in wide-eyed shock.

"The heck?" she asked.

"Go to bed," he said.

"I'm fi-"

"You're wobbling and your eyes keep shutting when you're talking baby girl, just go lie down," Joe added.

Warm and soft, his large hand cupped the side of her head and smoothed her hair down. Not even thinking about it she leaned into his touch. When her head started falling she jerked herself back upright and opened her eyes just to find both men staring at her with 'told-you-so' expressions.

"Fine," she sighed, "But how are sleeping arrangements working?"

"Your bed is huge," Jon said.

She felt like she was missing his point with that statement.

"Yes, and?"

He grinned and pulled her close, kissing her softly. She wanted to give in to his persuasive lips, but Joe's presence was glaring and disrupting the want.

"We can all share toots, it's big enough. Hell, the two of us have shared a freakin' full sized bed when we've had to," Jon explained.

Blinking in surprise, she looked over at Joe who shrugged.

"If you're fine with it, I am," he replied to her questioning look.

"Uh, I mean, sure?" she said questioningly, unsure of her own answer.

How could she handle laying in bed with both of them when she could hardly handle playful flirting?! Taming the anxiety kicking in her guts, she got up and headed up to the bedroom. She quickly pulled off the sweater, leaving on her comfy capris, and changed into a tank top before crawling into the bed. Just as she pulled the blankets up under her chin, the door opened again.

"You awake firecracker?" Jon asked softly.

"Mm-hmm, barely," she replied, voice thick with sleep.

She parted her green eyes and watched his lithe, shirtless, form climb into the bed next to her.

"Where's Joe?" she mumbled.

The bed dipped behind her, answering her question silently.

"Right here baby."

Jon's arm wrapped around her shoulders and pulled her to lie partially on his chest, which she happily took to. He smelled amazing, even with the slightly sweaty scent to his skin, and she nuzzled her face on his chest. Another arm wrapped around her waist and the other strong figure in the bed pressed against her back, molding to her curled up frame. Warmth spread through her body; Both physical warmth and emotional warmth. She felt safe, protected and cared for.

"Sleep well Leec," Jon said softly.

A hand stroked her hair as she tried to return his words, but her lips were too heavy with sleep and then she was gone.

…

Everything was so warm, almost too warm, but she couldn't bring herself to move away from it. Leecie groaned at the buzzing noise she was hearing in the room and simply buried herself against Jon's chest.

"Baby girl, Leecie."

"Mmph, stop," she grumbled.

He chuckled and his large hand carded through her locks, and that's when his words hit her. Jerking awake, she took a second to focus her eyes before looking up at Joe, not Jon, who was grinning sleepily.

"Good morning beautiful," he murmured.

Her tired brain took a second to process what was going on, but finally she returned his smile with red cheeks.

"Morning."

"Stop it, both of you," Jon groaned.

Her waist became pinned beneath his arm as he scooted against her black like Joe had been when they fell asleep. Essentially they had switched positions.

"Did you sleep okay? It was kind of crowded," she whispered.

"Slept great," he replied, "It was great having someone to hold again."

That made her frown slightly.

"I always thought you were married until Jon corrected me."

"Yeah, well, we weren't exactly publicizing our split, and as much as I liked you, I wasn't sure if I was ever going to see you again so it might have been pointless to tell you," he explained, gently putting pressure on the ends of her hair.

Shivering, she gave a small nod. That made a lot of sense. Why tell a random stranger you're not married? Especially one that's a fan and could sell that information?

"I understand," she finally said, "So when is it finalized?"

"It was finalized in November."

Her eyes widened in surprise. That's why he had been so openly flirty and friendly with her. The buzzing started again and she looked at the night stand in confusion.

"My phone," he explained.

She slid off his chest, farther back into Jon's arms, and Joe sat up, the blanket falling to his waist and showing off that delicious body. Eyeing him, she couldn't help but wonder just when they were going to all three have that talk. Jon distracted her from her thoughts as he swept her hair to the side.

"I can hear your brain working from back here," Jon rumbled as he pressed his mouth to the nape of her neck.

Leecie shuddered and almost whimpered but clamped down on her tongue to stop the noise as Joe spoke.

"Good morning to you too Jojo," he said with a huge smile, "Yeah, you having fun at Mimi and Papi's?"

Teeth dug into her nape and she gasped loudly, reached back and smacking Jon's hip. Joe shot them a curious look to which she just blushed and looked away.

"Stop it," she hissed.

"It's so hard to resist this sexy body pressed up against me," he muttered.

Her eyes nearly bugged out of her head as he pulled the blankets up to their shoulders and reached down, cupping her pussy and pulling her ass back against his hardening crotch.

"You're just so fucking tempting toots, an addiction. I've had this pussy and now I want it even more," he growled quietly.

Warm wetness was pooling under his hand as he started rubbing the heel of his hand into her crotch.

"Stop," she breathed again.

"Make me," he whispered.

She wanted to. It was embarrassing. Yet his voice in her ear and his hand groping her kept her from doing it. His voice was like liquid chocolate drizzled over gravel and his hands were perfect in their art.

"Want me to get you off? Just like this? Because I could totally cum humping your ass."

Leecie nearly died and threw her arm over her face, giving up.

"That's right, give in baby, you know you want it just as much as I do."

His hips started moving against her cheeks as his fingers pressed through the thin fabric of her carpis. She reached down, gripping his forearm in an attempt to restrain herself, but failed and rocked into his digits.

"Yeah firecracker, that's it, now spread your legs."

His hand grabbed the inside of her thigh as she lifted her leg and pulled it back over his legs. Cock digging into her ass, she wiggled to tease him a bit.

"Fuck," he cursed under his breath.

"Am I interrupting?"

Leecie's eyes opened wide and she made a mortified noise as she saw Joe staring at her, eyebrows lifted with an unreadable look on his face.

"Way to ruin the mood dude," Jon sighed, "I'm starting to regret bringing you here, you're cock blocking me at every turn."

Leecie literally shrunk down, hiding herself under the covers as her eyes filled with tears. Her heart was going insane, panic striking her painfully as she bit her lip until she tasted blood.

"Leec?"

"Just go, both of you," she whimpered, "Please."

She felt ridiculous. How could she have let Jon talk her into trying that with Joe _right there_. Chuck was right. She was nothing but a whore. Stifling a sob with her hand, she cringed as a hand tried to pull the blanket down.

"Leecie," Joe tried.

"Stop!" she snapped, "Get out! Leave me alone!"

Joe was probably disgusted by her, and Jon was probably just trying to get his rocks off as easily as he could until he went back to work. And damn was she easy. A few smooth lines, amazing kisses, and she dropped her underwear for him in an instant. Another sob came out and tears gathered on top of the hand over mouth.

"Firecracker, what's wrong?" Jon asked softly.

"What's wrong?" she cried in disbelief, sniffling loudly before continuing, "I've proved I'm just like every other ring rat fan out there. I've proved Chuck right that I'm just a whore and it hurts to realize! I should have more sense than this! But no, I just spread my legs for the first good looking guy that kissed me. I'm a ridiculous joke. Just go and leave me here to wallow and suck it all up. I c-"

"That is enough."

Joe cut her off and she went silent, not wanting to argue with him.

"You're not a ring rat, you're not a whore. _That thought_ is a ridiculous joke. _You_ are not," Joe said sternly.

Hands pulled again at the blankets but she held strong, refusing to let them see her at her worst.

"Come on Leecie, don't be like this. You're nothing like those ring rats. If you were, you would have tried to get one of us in bed that first night we met. Quit acting like you did something wrong. You're human, and I'm pretty irresistible if I do say so myself."

She could hear the smile in his voice with that lat statement and it actually made her smile.

"There is nothing wrong with having sex with someone."

"I know that," she sighed, "It's the fact that I keep doing things I would never do."

Wincing, she licked the wound now on her lip and decided to face the music, sitting up and uncovering her head. Cheeks burning, she looked at Jon quickly before looking back at her lap.

"I'm not the kind of woman to have sex with my daughter in the house, and we've almost done that four times since she's been back. I'm also not one to even imagine doing anything in front of someone else. I'm sorry for that Joe."

"Why are you apologizing?" he asked.

"It's gotta be disgusting, and it's extremely disrespectful and-"

"And hot?"

What? Did he actually just say that? She blinked rapidly before lifting her gaze, just to see his cheeky smile.

"Yeah, I just said it was hot," he repeated, "Something wrong with that?"

She felt like a dear in headlights, not having expected that one bit.

"See, this is why we should have had this discussion already," Jon sighed.

"What do you mean?" Leecie asked in confusion.

Joe's smile widened as he reached out, offering her his hand. She took it and was pulled quickly to straddle his lap. Her heart pounded as his gray-blue eyes stared deeply at her, as if trying to read her thoughts. It was unnerving and exciting at the same time.

"Okay, we heard it from Rose, but we wanna hear it from you," Joe said.

"Would you ever have an open relationship? With two people?" Jon continued, "We both like you, a lot. Obviously you and I have fucking wonderful sexual chemistry, and you and Joe are like lost little love birds."

Her cheeks darkened but Joe simply chuckled.

"He's right. You've captivated my interested. But before we go any farther, answer the question baby girl."

"Um, yeah, I suppose I'd be willing to try," she murmured, wringing her hands in her lap, "But are you referring seriously to being with both of you?"

"Yeah, why not? We have a little situation planned if you're open to it," Jon said, "Wanna do the honors bro?"

Joe grabbed her hands and held them in his, giving her the chance to look up at him before he spoke. His eyes were mischievous and his smile light as he spoke.

"We were thinking, Jon's kind of a whore but-" "Hey, douche!" "Anyway, me and you could be our little exclusive thing. I wouldn't see any other women as long as you don't see anyone else other than Jon."

"W-What? Why would you do that?" she asked dumbly.

"Because, I like you," he said.

"Now if you're cool with it, I'd probably still sleep with other chicks while we're out doing shows in other towns and shit, but I'd wanna come back here on some of our days off and spend time with just you. I guess you and I would be like best friends with benefits and you and Joe would be the boyfriend girlfriend couple," Jon explained, "Cause I do like you too, a lot, and if things ever got settled down and we're all still cool I could see making a real relationship out of it, but after Renee I'm hesitant to do the exclusive relationship thing."

"I understand," she said softly, "I just can't believe either of you want anything to do with me."

Her green eyes flicked between the two of them in curiosity but she was drawn into a hug by Joe quickly.

"You're more amazing than you realize," he mumbled.

She burrowed against him and bit her lip to hold in a slew of emotions pounding at her lips.

"You are," Jon agreed.

Her eyes popped open and she grinned stupidly as she saw Jon smirking a few mere inches in front of her face.

"Thank you both," she replied.

"Mmm, you can thank my properly by climbing over here and-"

"Mama! I- Ooh... Jon, Joe, why are you both in mama's bed?"

Leecie jolted up and scrambled quickly off Joe's lap, trying her best to take the flustered heat on her face.

"We shared to save blankets," Leecie quickly lied, "I'm surprised you're up this early sweetie."

"I had a bad dream," Rose said, casting her big green eyes to the floor.

"Oh, come here spitfire," Jon crooned.

Rose sniffled and climbed up onto the bed, leaping into Jon's open arms. It was such a cute sight to see her snuggling against him. Joe's hand rubbed her back as she spoke next.

"What was your dream about honey?" Leecie asked her daughter, reaching out to smooth back the wild curls.

Rose peeked out and mumbled, "Daddy hurt you."

Well, she sure hadn't expected that.

"Don't worry about that Rose. For one, daddy isn't coming around anymore. I'm sorry baby, but he isn't. And second, daddy never hit me," Leecie said gently.

"Yes he did," Rose replied sternly, frowning.

Leecie's eyes widened and she nervously cleared her throat.

"Honey, he only did it once when you were really little, you couldn't remember," Leecie insisted.

There was no way Rose had seen the only other time he had. No way in hell. She would have said something before now. Not wait until now. Panic crept slowly up her throat as Rose shook her head again.

"No mama, it wasn't that long ago. Remember, he came over really late and-"

"You were in bed," Leecie stressed, "You were, weren't you?!"

Rose blushed slightly as she shrugged and sat up, playing with her hair. Fuck.

"I wanted to come see daddy but he was yelling and being really mean to you. I- I just wanted to make sure you were okay mommy."

Crushing emotions engulfed her but she simply rubbed her eyes in an attempt to push them away.

"Why didn't you say anything before now?" Leecie asked.

"I didn't want you to be mad."

While she was incredibly furious that Rose had seen that, she understood where she was coming from.

"Honey, you know I will never be mad at you for telling the truth. I'm disappointed that you kept it from me, but I'm not mad. Just please don't keep secrets from me, okay?"

"Okay," she agreed.

The small frown was still plastered to her face so Leecie reached out and pulled her into a big hug. Over the top of red curls, she saw a stony-faced Jon.

"Rose, why don't you come down and help me make some breakfast?" Joe spoke suddenly.

Rose pulled back and looked at her mom in worry.

"You're really not mad?"

"No honey, I'm not mad," Leecie assured her, kissing her forehead quickly, "Go help Joe please."

As the two finally left the room and shut the door, she looked at Jon in concern.

"He's hit you more than once?" he asked.


	12. Chapter 12

_Okay. Time for a disclaimer. I own none of the talented wonderful men in this story. If I did... Well I wouldn't just be writing about it that's for sure! I'm honestly not sure where it's headed but I feel it might be a more realistic story. Probably will be a slow-burn for the main couple, if I'm able to resist. At this point, until things are more written out, it's an OC/? story. **Officially this is a Dean/OC/Roman story, Seth might possibly be involved but at this point that is up in the air.**_

Authors note: Alright! Some fluffy feels and little tidbits of information on Rose and Leecie in here. Slightly a filler? But it gives more insight into the relationship between everyone. Hope you guys enjoy! Thank you for all the reviews so far!

* * *

To say Joe and Jon were mad was an understatement. The worst part was they didn't yell at her, they didn't talk down to her, they were just plain disappointed. Jon talked to her first, questioned her hard on why she hadn't told him, why she had lied. Now she knew how Rose felt. It was an incredibly painful feeling. When you were just hiding information so the other people wouldn't react, and then end up upsetting them anyway. If Rose felt like this, she had to make sure she was more accepting of everything. It was a terrible feeling.

"Mama, come on. Sarah needs her friend!"

Leecie jolted herself from her thoughts and smiled at her mini-me, quickly bringing up the other child-aged mermaid doll.

"I'm sorry Sarah!" Leecie said in a bright tone, "I was so busy thinking about what to do for our dinner party. What do you think we should do?"

Rose sat her small mermaid next to Leecie's and sloshed a bit in the water, bringing her free hand up to her chin in thought, covering said body part in bubbles. Leecie could barely contain her grin.

"We need something to make Joe and Jon happy again," Rose said in a "proper and stuffy" tone, "What do you think my dear Hannah?"

"Oh, that's a good idea! What do you think they would like?" Leecie asked in the mermaid voice, watching Rose grin.

"Men like steak. Papaw told me so. Steak and potatoes. So we should go to Colton's or Applebees!" she said, breaking character.

Her dimples shone as her cheeks lifted and she added, "You could even give them whiskey like papaw drinks!"

Eyes wide in surprise, Leecie frowned.

"Papaw has been drinking again?"

As if she told a secret, Rose quickly changed the subject, rattling on about the desserts they had at Coltons and how she loved the rolls. Leecie would be incredibly pissed if Rose was telling the truth, that her dad was drinking while they had Rose. It's not that it was a danger or anything, she trusted them both implicitly, but she didn't want that kind of behavior around Rose. No smoking, no drinking, and she tried to limit her own cursing as much as possible. She wanted Rose to be a child as long as she could. To not worry about the bad influences of the world. Of course she would know about them soon enough, but she didn't need to see them modeled.

"Mama, are we gonna go out?" Rose caught her attention.

"Yeah, yeah, let's go get dressed all nice okay?" Leecie replied with a forced smile.

She would have to talk to her parents later and remind them how uncomfortable she was with that. Grabbing up the towel dubbed to be the best by Rose, she grabbed her daughter out and wrapped her in the purple owl covered fabric. There was a knock at the door.

"Hold on," she called out.

Wrapping a second towel around Rose, she opened the door just to find Joe looking a little sad.

"I just wanted to apologize for how I acted," he said softly, "Jon does too but he's sulking in the room".

"I-"

"Mama wants to apologize too by taking us all out to dinner!"

Leecie blushed slightly as she pushed Rose back behind her legs.

"Thanks you little dork," Leecie joked as Rose giggled and buried against her mom's legs.

"Really? Dinner?" Joe asked.

She bit her lip and nodded.

"'If you guys are okay with that I mean. Rose and I were thinking Colton's?"

That brought a smile to his face.

"Sounds good. I'll bring Jon to get ready with me in the spare room," he said.

She nodded and stared after him as he walked away. His tall, broad form was just too irresistible, especially when he wore pants that showed off the curve of his ass like he did now.

"Stop staring mama, let's get dressed!"

The girls got clothes for Rose and went in Leecie's room to change. She picked out a gray sweater with a pink owl on it and sparkly jeans with her pink boots for Rose. For herself, she grabbed out white camisole, dark gray empire waist handkerchief top and black cardigan with medium wash skinny jeans and dark brown chunky heeled boots. To accessorize she put on a simple silver chain necklace with a silver owl that Rose had picked out for her last year.

"You look so pretty mama!" Rose squealed suddenly.

Leecie looked over and had to grin as she saw Rose jumping up and down.

"You look prettier," she teased.

"We're both pretty," Rose replied, grinning widely as she rushed over.

Leecie dropped to a knee and hugged the small body close to her. She stood and pulled Rose over to her make up area.

"Wanna wear some colored chap stick?"

She thought her daughter was going to spaz as she clapped eagerly and nodded frantically, sending her red curls bouncing.

"Okay, put on just a bit while I do my own makeup."

Leecie liked to lead by example and so rarely wore makeup and only wore a little when she did. Applying eyeliner, light brown eye shadow and pink tinted chap stick was enough for her.

"Good job Rose," she commented as Rose copied her motions with her own chap stick tube.

"Thank you! Now come on!"

She was barely able to grab her purse before Rose dragged her out of the room and down to the living room.

"There are our girls!" Joe said with a chuckle.

Rose rushed right up to Joe and leaped into his arms, making him laugh as he caught her.

"You look very pretty," Jon said, walking closer and inspecting her face, "You wearing lip gloss there spitfire?"

"Nuh-uh, it's chapped stick," Rose replied.

Leecie would have corrected her but she just simply smiled, enjoying the pride on her kid's face. Rose rarely got to wear "makeup" and really enjoyed when she got to.

"It's very beautiful," Joe replied.

The smaller red head blushed slightly and giggled, then reached out and poked Joe's cheek.

"What about mama? Doesn't she look pretty?"

That brought both sets of eyes her way, making her blush and look away, clearing her throat quickly.

"Come on, let's just-"

"Very pretty," Joe cut in.

"Gorgeous," Jon added, swooping over.

She batted at his hand as he reached for her with a grin, but he was too fast and caught her, pulling her close. She was afraid of what he'd do, but was surprised as he simply pressed a kiss to her cheek.

"You do look amazing," he rumbled.

"Scoot your a- um, butt over," Joe demanded.

Leecie looked up as the tall Samoan almost shoved Jon aside. If they kept play fighting over her, she was gonna die of embarrassment.

"Guys, I'm getting a little embarrassed here," she mumbled as Joe kissed the top of her head.

"We know," Jon said with a chuckle, "It's fun seeing you blush."

"Jerks," she grumbled as Joe laughed and agreed.

"Are we going now? I'm hungry," Rose complained.

"Yeah, let's go."

Leecie was the last out of the door, double checking that it was locked before turning. To her surprise she rammed right into a solid form. Arms circled her as a scruffy cheek laid on her forehead.

"Look, I'm sorry for coming off as a dick, but it pisses me off like no fucking other that he put his hands on you," Jon sighed, "I'm just warning you now, if I ever see him, there is a good chance that my fist will be down his throat, okay firecracker?"

She cleared her throat and quickly hugged him back. A soft sigh was breathed against her skin before he kissed her there.

"Are there any other trouble ex's that I need to beat the hell out of?" he asked.

Giggling, she answered, "No. I dated a few assholes but they never hurt me other than leaving because I wouldn't have sex with them."

That made him laugh as he pulled back.

"Idiots."

"Mm-hmm," she agreed as they walked to where her car was already started, thanks to Joe, "You get back seat apparently."

"Fucker," he grumbled.

Once she double checked Rose was safely buckled in her booster seat and everyone was in and buckled, she pulled out.

"Radio okay with you guys?" she asked.

"Yes please!" Rose responded before the men could.

Leecie flicked on the radio and turned it up to a comfortable volume, returning her focus to the road. Jon conversed with Rose in the backseat, her telling him all about the newest episode of Bubble Guppies, while Leecie and Joe were silent. She wasn't sure what to talk about, the nerves getting to her, assuring her anything she brought up would be laughed at. Common sense dictated that he would never laugh at her, but her anxiety said otherwise. She nearly jumped out of her skin as his hand slid over hers.

"You seem tense," he murmured.

"I- I just feel like anything I can think of saying would sound stupid," she muttered honestly, flicking on her blinker before she turned.

"You could yodel for me baby girl and I wouldn't think it was stupid."

She almost aww'd aloud but kept it inside as his hand squeezed hers.

"I'm not sure about that, I suck at singing," she joked.

That got a laugh which had a smile growing on her face. His fingers moved on her hand and she let him flip her hand over so their fingers could lace together. It made her cheeks warm slightly and her heart race just a bit faster.

"Can't be that bad."

"You have the voice of an angel so you can't even begin to imagine," she stated.

"Oh please, I do not," he argued.

"I heard your rendition of Paw Patrol."

She looked over to see him shaking his head as he laughed almost silently.

"Yeah, yeah, well, you must need your ears checked then Leecie, because I'm average at best," he said.

"Nope, you have a great voice, speaking and singing, like the scruffy one back there."

Her eyes jumped to the rear-view mirror as she heard a choked scoff.

"Please, you love the scruff," he snapped.

"What?" Rose asked, looking between everyone confused.

"Nothing, your mommy was making a joke," Jon replied, "Now, tell me more about this Bubble Puppy."

He effectively took her attention back to her story and she thanked him with a smile, to which he simply winked. The butterflies lazily fluttering in her stomach went full tilt flying when Joe squeezed her hand. Biting her lip, she looked over quickly to find him gazing back at her with a soft smile.

"Stop staring at me, you're making me nervous," she whispered honestly.

"Just can't get over how beautiful you are," he replied.

His hand left hers and reached up, pushing a few red strands from her face as his thumb rubbed her cheek. She had to breathe deep to keep from freaking out, both in nerves and excitement, but thankfully she saw Colton's and turned into the parking lot, grabbing a spot near the door quickly.

"Alright guys, ready?" she asked, ignoring the slight wavering her own voice.

"Yup! Let's get this show on the road," Jon replied.

She jumped out and opened the door to unbuckle Rose just to find Jon doing it, catching her off guard. He looked up and raised an eyebrow.

"Why you staring at me like I got two heads toots?" he asked.

"Just... surprised."

"Used to helping out with Jojo," he said with a shrug.

"I can't wait to meet her one day! How soon do you think it would be Joe?" Rose spoke up.

Joe's eyes met mine and I shrugged, leaving it up to him.

"You guys are welcome anytime," she told him.

"How about the end of January? We have a short break right after the Pay-Per-View so we could come over for a day or two," he offered.

For a second Leecie thought Rose's eyes were going to pop from her head with how large they grew before she squealed.

"I can teach her how to slay turkeys! And we can watch Kodocha and and Kiki's Delivery Service and-"

"Okay, down girl," Leecie joked.

That earned a glare from the smaller redhead.

"Mooom, that's not funny! I'm just so excited to have an actual friend I can play with at home."

Rose jumped out and rushed after Joe to talk about Jojo and learn more about her, while Leecie sat there in thought. Rose really didn't have friends come over that often, never really asked. She didn't think about it because she was always doing something with her daughter anyway, but with that one statement she started to wonder. Leecie shut the door and grabbed her purse and keys before locking the car. She would definitely be calling or emailing her teacher, just to make sure she was making friends okay. While she had never received a single bad thing about Rose in the papers she brought home, maybe it wasn't something they addressed through paper.

"Come on firecracker, get outta your thoughts and just have fun," Jon rumbled as he hooked his arm around her waist.

"Yeah, okay," she agreed.

She pushed the worrisome thoughts from her mind and let Jon lead her inside where Joe and Rose were waiting. That sight made her smile, because Joe looked at her with adoration that Chuck never had in his eyes. Leaning into Jon, she smiled and realized how perfect this situation could become if things worked out as perfect as she hoped.


	13. Chapter 13

_Okay. Time for a disclaimer. I own none of the talented wonderful men in this story. If I did... Well I wouldn't just be writing about it that's for sure! I'm honestly not sure where it's headed but I feel it might be a more realistic story. Probably will be a slow-burn for the main couple, if I'm able to resist. At this point, until things are more written out, it's an OC/? story. **Officially this is a Dean/OC/Roman story.  
**_

* * *

"Hey guys, would you wanna watch a movie?" Leecie asked, toweling off her hair as she entered the bedroom.

She stopped in surprise as she saw Joe pulling on a gray sweater while Jon pulled on jeans.

"Uh, what's going on?" she asked meekly.

A panicked feeling slammed into her gut and she wondered if she just walked in on them preparing to leave her. That was probably it. They were tired of her and how spazzy and boring she was.

"Gonna run to the store. Walmart is open all night right?" Jon asked.

"Mm-hmm," she replied softly.

Joe looked over as she leaned against the wall and she avoided his eyes as she tried to stop the pain in her heart. It was probably some ploy so they could leave without her hurting until they didn't come back. All their dirty clothes were gone and suitcases zipped shut, probably packed and ready to go. She must have ruined their perfect escape. Suddenly her chin was pushed up. Green eyes met stone blue ones and she sucked in a sharp breath at the concerned look on his face.

"What's wrong baby girl?" he murmured.

"Don't lie and say it's nothing because you look sad as fuck," Jon called out as he left the room.

She blushed while he smirked slightly before his hands grabbed hers. She marveled as the softness of his skin as he led her to the bed.

"Sit," he ordered gently.

Leecie sighed and pushed her hair back as she sat, trying not to show her fluctuating emotions. If they wanted to leave, she would let them. No use in being a big cry baby.

"What's going through that pretty mind of yours?" he questioned.

Licking her lips, she sighed before saying, "If you guys wanna go, you don't have to try to sneak away. I-I won't make a big deal of it."

Unbidden tears were blinked away. Of course they would crop up when she didn't want them.

"What? Please repeat that."

His voice was deadly calm and she managed to repeat the first two words but was cut off by her own gasp as she went back. Before she could even figure out what had happened, lips were on hers. A hand cupped her jaw and held her from moving away as his lips moved against hers. Her heart slammed against her rib cage rhythmically when he nipped at her bottom lip. She finally began responding with a soft whine. Sure, they had agreed to this, but she was still in disbelief that he was kissing her, especially so passionately, on her bed, while she was in just sleep shorts and a tank top. Jesus her ovaries might explode if she wasn't careful. His mouth, though larger than hers, was incredibly gentle as they exchanged kisses.

"Come on Joe, you can kiss our woman silly when we get back. I really wanna get that stuff," Jon said.

Joe pulled back with a low groan. Feeling the heat come to her cheeks, she opened her eyes and saw his blue ones already staring down.

"We'll be back, don't worry," he murmured, "Don't be so quick to think we're going to abandon you either."

"That's what was wrong? Man, he's right Leec. You're fucking amazing. If I didn't have a show to get to after Christmas, I'd wanna stay even longer," Jon said as Joe climbed off the bed.

Jon came over and kissed her fiercely, a complete and total opposite of what Joe had just done, but it slowly became gentle and more intimate until the need to breathe parted them. He pressed one last kiss before the two grinned at her and left the room, leaving her a mess of emotions and sexual frustrations on the bed.

…

Apparently the two had really wanted to get in the festive mood and went to pick up a few holiday items. Alcoholic eggnog, pumpkin vodka which was her choice when Joe texted her asking what alcohol she liked, a gingerbread house set, mistletoe, and fuzzy Christmas socks. Jon said sweaters we overrated and socks were a much better option and Leecie was pretty much in agreement. They had just gotten the pre-baked gingerbread house together and a few glasses of alcohol down when a prank was pulled. Jon reached over and smeared icing all across Leecie's cheek, making her squeak in shock and disbelief.

"Oh, oops," Jon said, laughing as his face grew red from holding back, "I- uh- I think I got something on you."

"You prick!" she squeaked, reaching out to return the favor with some of her left over icing.

She was too slow, thanks to the alcohol and his much better physical shape. Instead she ended up slapping the table.

"Damn it," she grumbled to herself.

"Come here," Joe said, tugging on her arm.

Curious, she let herself be pulled over and Joe's hands cupped her face, yanking her close.

"Let me help baby," he rumbled.

It happened before she could react. His face neared hers and then she felt his tongue slide up her cheek. Her breath drew in shakily as he repeated the action and her panties immediately grew damp between her legs.

"Oh, oh my god," she whimpered.

Teeth nipped along her cheek until they came to her jaw and moved up her ear.

"You taste so sweet," he whispered, kissing on her earlobe, "I bet you taste even sweeter between those thighs."

Holy fuck. Her heart skipped a beat as she jerked back, breasts heaving as she stared at him in lust and need.

"Don't say things you won't act on," she murmured.

He smirked and suddenly reached down, hooking his fingers behind her knees and jerking her to the edge of the chair so her knees draped over his thighs.

"I would be glad to act on that baby girl. Quite frankly I've been thinking about it since last night but I didn't wanna push you."

Her mouth became dry and she licked her lips to fix it, but it only drew his eyes to her mouth. Out of nowhere her hair was yanked back and lips crashed down hard on hers, Jon's tongue shoving between them. Fingers ran up her naked thighs to the hem of her shorts and she moaned against Jon's lips. She must be dreaming. All the times before when she thought she was dreaming were nothing compared to this. This was wet, horny dream material. A startled moan tore from her throat as fingers found her wet undies and pressed along her slit.

"Damn Leecie, your panties are so wet already."

She was almost embarrassed but his fingers slipped beneath the material as Jon's hand groped at her breast hard and she was breathless again. Finally their lips parted enough to exchange heavy pants on each other lips. Jon's head dipped to her ear quickly.

"You want him to lick your pussy, don't you babe?"

Whimpering, she refrained from screaming out a yes, but only just barely.

"Come on, say it. You know you want it. His tongue is fucking huge, bet it'd feel great on that sweet little clit of yours, huh?"

"Oh god," she breathed, biting her lip as fingers found said nub.

"You gotta tell me baby," Joe rumbled.

"F—Fuck, yes," she whined.

That was all she said before he picked her up on his waist and stalked up to the bedroom, Jon shutting the door behind them. She was gently place on the bed before Joe climbed over her, kissing her hard. A moan slipped out as his tongue dominated hers. His hand moved up her arm to her neck where he swiftly dropped lower. Her shirt was gone quickly before he sat up on his knees and removed his own, her eyes roaming hungrily over his sculpted broad body. A body climbed on the bed next them and suddenly Jon was kissing her again, rough and domineering with hands tugging her locks as she reciprocated eagerly. Fingers yanked down her pants and underwear swiftly.

"Oh God!" she gasped.

Jon's fingers deftly pinched and pulled at her nipple, causing her back to arch into his touch, wanting more and yet enjoying it so much.

"You are so fucking beautiful," Joe growled as he grabbed her legs again, "You don't know just how fucking tempting you are."

Jon pulled their lips apart and agreed softly as he bit on her neck.

"I- Oh fuck!"

Joe's fingers slid down and roughly over her clit before plunging into her sopping wet hole. He groaned along with her moan as she felt heat burst across her body.

"Damn Leecie," Jon crooned, "You're all fucking red. Do you like how Joe touches you?"

"Yes! Oh god yes!" she whimpered, unashamed by this point.

She jerked with a whimpering moan as her world spun when Joe's tongue suddenly lapped along her sensitive bundle of nerves.

"Mmm, make that noise again baby girl," Joe growled.

He repeated his actions and she fell back, unable to move; Only able to focus on the feelings his tongue stirred in her body. The differences between the two men's skills weren't far apart, but their styles were drastically different. Jon was fast while Joe took his time, licking every inch his tongue could touch as he stroked designs against her nub.

"Fuck Joe, you should see her face. So fucking gorgeous," Jon groaned.

She felt Joe pull back then heard him moan something before speaking again.

"You taste so wonderful Leecie, you know that baby girl? So. Fucking. Delicious."

Every word was punctuated with a long lick, causing her breath to catch in her throat. Her boiling point was rapidly approaching as his fingers quickened in her pussy and his tongue worked in languid movements.

"She's close."

"You gonna cum for me baby?" Joe growled.

Her world floated far away as his mouth practically devoured her body; his mouth and fingers suddenly working in a rough, rapid tandem. His hand came up and gripped her hip hard, stopping her movement as he roughly sucked and nipped, pulling her orgasm closer.

"Shit, fuck J-Joe. Ohmygod!"

His tongue danced deliciously over her clit before sucking hard as his fingers crooked up against her sweet spot. Jon's lips suddenly found her untouched nipple. With a wanton cry, her climax struck and her body crashed hard. The most amazing sensations swirled around her body as she writhed and moaned, crying Joe's name as her hand came down to grab his soft hair. He kept licking and sucking her dry until her orgasm began to wane and she let go of him with a pitiful whine. Joe and Jon pulled away, Joe gently climbing over her body and kissing her hard.

"Sleep baby," he murmured as her eyes fluttered shut.

"But-"

"But nothing, sleep," he whispered, kissing her forehead.

…

Leecie woke to whispered voices talking above her head, but she couldn't understand what they were saying. Groaning, she rolled over just to face plant in a chest. Eyes opening, she saw the pale skin and muscular chest and knew it was Jon.

"Why are you guys awake?" she grumbled in annoyance.

"Sorry toots," Jon murmured, pressing a kiss to her head.

Heaving a sigh, she pulled back enough to see his face, which had an easy smile on it.

"Why aren't you guys sleeping?" she asked.

"It's only one am, old habits die hard," Jon replied with a shrug.

"We're used to being up late on nights off," Joe explained from behind her.

His arm wrapped around her waist and a kiss was planted onto her shoulder.

"Mmm, okay."

Comfortable with the explanation, she snuggled back into the sheets, happy with how she could feel both of them on either side.

"By the way, happy Christmas eve," she mumbled out, flashing a small smile.

"Happy? Don't you mean merry?" Joe asked.

"We say happy Christmas rather than merry Christmas," she replied, "We gotta be unconventional you know?"

"Hmm, happy Christmas eve then," Joe said back.

"Happy Christmas eve," Jon added, "Just so you know, we're taking you guys out to breakfast."

Surprised, she almost questioned him, but just decided to let it go because she was still incredibly tired. It could wait until a decent hour.


	14. Chapter 14

_Okay. Time for a disclaimer. I own none of the talented wonderful men in this story. If I did... Well I wouldn't just be writing about it that's for sure! I'm honestly not sure where it's headed but I feel it might be a more realistic story. **Officially this is a Dean/OC/Roman story.  
**_

Alright guys. I'm so sorry for how long this has taken. I'm struggling with connecting ideas. On two good notes, there is smut this chapter and Christmas is the next chapter! Hope I still got some readers.

* * *

"This is the best Christmas eve ever!" Rose cheered as she ran out into the snow.

Leecie watched on happily as the small red head danced around, trying to catch snow flakes on her tongue. Pulling her sweater around her shoulders tighter, Leecie stepped out carefully and pulled out her phone, snapping a few photos of Rose.

"Mama, come play with me!" Rose called.

"I- Ah!"

Leecie's reply was cut off by arms wrapping around her waist, pinning her to a strong chest. A phone appeared in front of her face as his chin rested on her shoulder. As the camera came up, she smiled and blushed as she saw Joe grinning.

"Gotta get pictures for looking back," he rumbled.

Snuggling back into his chest, she tried to tame the blush on her pale cheeks but it still lingered as he snapped the picture.

"Hey, now you gotta take one with me in there too asshole."

Joe scooted over and Jon took up her other side. Both men had their faces next hers, and now her cheeks were burning even brighter in the next photo.

"One more," Joe said.

She quirked a brow just to have both men kiss a cheek as he took the last picture.

"Perfect," Jon said as Joe showed them the picture.

"I wanna picture!" Rose yelled as she thundered over, leaving billows of snow in the air behind her.

Jon caught her and ruffled her hair with a smirk.

"Give me the phone," Jon said, reaching out to Joe.

The bigger man narrowed his eyes and asked, "Can you even work my phone? I don't need you messing it up."

Leecie barely contained her snicker as Jon shot daggers to the Samoan.

"Just give me the damn phone man."

Joe reluctantly handed his cell over and pulled both redheads over as he sat on the bench. It was almost perfect how he pulled her onto one leg and Rose onto the other.

"Say Swiss!" Jon called.

Rose cracked up into laughter and yelled, "It's cheese, not Swiss silly!"

Jon lowered the phone to grin, his dimples showing off beautifully, and chuckled.

"You got me there. Okay, say cheese."

Joe pulled Leecie in closer as she saw him do the same to Rose, and she couldn't help but melt against him.

"Cheese!" Rose yelled, giving a huge smile.

She looked so much happier than she had in a while. Of course she looked happy with Leecie usually, but this was a different kind of happy. This was full body excitement. She was getting something she had not had in years. Just like with Jon, Leecie and Rose were in deep with Joe. The elder redhead looked up just to find Joe looking back. Blushing she reached up and pulled him down by a lock of his raven hair, just to kiss him softly. She heard his breath hitch and it gave her a pleasant feeling in her chest, especially when his arm tightened around her waist and pulled her closer.

"Mama?"

Both parties froze and Jon let out a belly laugh.

"Come on spitfire, let's make a snowman eh?"

Rose eagerly jumped off Joe's lap and ran past Jon who gave them a wink before following Rose.

"Well, so I guess we just kind of came out to her then," Leecie murmured.

His stone gray eyes flicked down to meet her green ones with a gentle smile easing onto his face.

"Is that a bad thing?" Joe asked.

Shrugging, she said, "I don't know. She'll have higher expectations now. Which could hurt her in the end."

Leecie bit her lip and looked out to where Jon was wrestling her daughter in the snow, doing gentle take downs and having snow fluff onto them.

"Him too. This is so risky Joe, you know that? She- She is fragile after her father practically refused to see her most of her life. To have two male figures ripped from her life would probably be worse than Chuck. She didn't have high expectations of him. I can't stand to see her hurt again, Joe. It would kill me to-"

Suddenly his lips smashed back onto hers, effectively silencing her mouth and thoughts. His fingers wrapped around the nape of her neck as his thumb rubbed her cheek. Mentally she swooned until he pulled back.

"Let's worry about the details after Christmas, okay?" he murmured.

She nodded and slid off his lap, taking his hand when he offered it to join Jon and Rose who had finished the first ball of the snowman.

"Glad to see you've finally joined us," Jon teased.

Glaring playfully, Leecie shoved his shoulder, just to get shoved back.

"Oh, it's on," she cried.

She shoved him with all of her strength but didn't move him a single inch. He smirked devilishly as he raised his hands.

"Run toots."

…

Leecie closed the book and pulled up the blanket around Rose's chest before pressing a kiss to her forehead.

"Mama?" Rose asked sleepily.

"What sweetie?" Leecie replied.

Green eyes the mirrored her own cracked open and a smile came to Rose's cherub face, making Leecie once again realize how thankful she was for her daughter.

"Are Joe and Jon actually going to be my daddies now?" she asked.

Unsure of how to respond, Leecie took a moment to think.

"They're always going to be your honorary uncles, remember? As for daddies, I don't know how to reply to that, to be honest."

She smoothed Rose's hair back and watched emotions cross her face. Finally it settled on hope.

"You are with them though, right mama? Both of them?"

Leecie nodded easily and said, "Yeah baby. How do you feel about that?"

"I'm happy. They make you smile like they do me. I like when you're happy mama."

Blinking away tears, she kissed Rose again and climbed off the bed.

"Alright, enough about that. You gotta sleep or Santa won't come," Leecie stressed, widening her eyes in playful shock.

Rose nodded and dutifully snuggled into her bed, becoming a pile of red curls on top of the blanket. Leecie smiled fondly as she shut off the light and slipped out. She walked quietly down the hall to her own room just to find Jon and Joe undressing. What a sight it was. Joe was pulling off his jeans as Jon was slipping off his boxers. Leecie bit her lip and leaned on the door frame, intently watching both bodies moving around. A pout came to her lips when Jon pulled on a clean pair of boxers and Joe put on his sweat pants. She looked up their muscular torso's just to see both men staring at her.

"Peeper," Jon teased.

Leecie rolled her eyes and shut the door as she came in.

"Sorry, I couldn't help but watch, you know? Plus it is my home," she joked back easily.

"You see something you want?"

Jon advanced on her quickly and she was too startled to respond as he scooped her up, pinning her between him and the wall.

"J-Jon," she murmured as he attacked her neck.

Her green orbs found Joe watching on, a smirk on his face as he reclined on the bed. Concerned about how this would work, she made to speak up but he shushed her first word.

"I get you tonight," Jon growled, biting her neck hard.

Gasping, she clutched his locks and held him close as her eyes slid shut, excitement coming to life between her legs. His facial hair scraped down her sensitive skin as his lips placed kisses. Hands slid up her stomach and drew her shirt over her head quickly. She instinctively went to cover her stomach but he caught her wrists fast and slammed them against the wall over her head.

"Nope, none of that covering up, toots."

She wanted to argue but one look into his stern gaze had her nodding in agreement. It wasn't like he hadn't seen her before, in different lights and positions, but it still struck her hard each time. He was one of the most gorgeous men she'd ever laid eyes on, and she always felt he was entirely out of her league. He really was though. Fingers pinching her nipples through her bra brought her back with a zing. Dean chuckled as she moaned softly. Warm breath puffed across her neck as he reached out and unsnapped her bra, and her nipples instantly hardened in the slightly chilly air of the room. The look in lust in his eyes as he cupped her breasts made her stomach flutter excitedly. Then his mouth was suckling her peak hard.

"Ah, fuck," Leecie whined.

Thrusting her chest toward him, she let her head fall and and her eyes shut as he worked his magic. Thick fingers slipping beneath her waistband brought another level of nirvana to her aching need.

"You're so wet babe. You want me to fuck you don't you?"

Flushing, she nodded quickly and hooked her fingers around his neck to pull him up to her mouth. He groaned as their tongues battled and fingers worked on the others clothing. Feeling his hot skin and solid muscles under her hands had that tingle of awe niggling at her mind again. Finally she shoved his underwear down and grasped his cock with a soft moan. Before he could do anything, she dropped to her knees and eagerly lapped at the precum on the head.

"Shiiiit Leec," he groaned, "You want me to fuck your sweet mouth before I fuck your pussy babe?"

Thighs tightening against the wetness building between her thighs, she whimpered out a yes and suddenly his cock shoved into her mouth. His hands sunk into her locks and he held her head still.

"Open wide babe."

Leecie spread her lips as far as they could go, just to gag as he unleashed a fury of thrusts, but the moaning his raspy voice unleashed was worth it. Her throat hurt, her eyes leaked, and yet she loved it. Jon was groaning and grunting heavenly.

"Bed, on your back, hips at the edge," he ordered as he let her hair go.

As she approached the bed, her face turned dark red. Joe's sweatpants were dramatically tented.

"You okay there baby girl?" he asked with a chuckle.

"Huh? Oh, yeah," she mumbled as she climbed onto the bed, mentally shaking her head at her idiocy.

It baffled her that he was getting aroused by this. From her experience and just from the internet, she had always thought men as territorial, women too. God how lucky was she that they weren't like that?! To be able to have both of them, even in front of one another? Her thoughts were derailed when a stuttered gasp left her mouth; Jon's cock rubbing her slit as he lifted her legs.

"Ready?"

As soon as she nodded, he was pushing in. Leecie's head fell back and her eyes shut, struggling to breathe as he filled her. Suddenly her feet were yanked to his shoulders and his fingers wrapped around her thighs, pulling her closer to the edge just to start a furious pace.

"Ooh- oh god," she whimpered.

"Gotta be quiet baby girl."

Her eyes popped open in shock at how close Joe's voice was and she found him mere inches away, his aroused gaze staring her down.

"Don't wanna wake munchkin," Jon added with a smirk as she looked up at him, "Maybe Joe can help keep you quiet."

"Gladly."

"Wha-?"

Leecie wanted to decipher their meaning, but Jon took that time to speed up his thrusts, shutting her vocabulary off from her mouth.

"Look at me and open your mouth Leecie," Joe said huskily.

She could only follow part of the directions, her eyes screwed shut against the insane bliss thrumming in her core and through her veins. With eyes shut, she turned with her mouth open, just to feel what was obviously Joe's dick against her lips. Hot, wet, and fucking huge. With her gasp, he pushed between her lips as Jon chuckled.

"Fuck, look at our girl Joe. So sexy, and just a bit slutty for us. Fucking perfection."

"That she is," Joe rumbled, "How'd we get so lucky?"

That was it. Her last ounce of barrier broke and with a scream her climax struck.

"O-Oh shit," Joe groaned.

Leecie moaned and sucked with all her might as Jon rammed her over the edge repeatedly, the ecstasy seemingly never ending. The auburn-blonde thrusts grew rough, his fingers bruising against her skin.

"Shit Leec. So fucking good babe."

Jon's groan was loud as his cock twitched in her pussy, shocking her into a higher plane. Even through the condom she felt every twitch and throb and it made her core ache deliciously. Suddenly Joe pulled his cock from her mouth, leaving her whimpering and groaning.

"Damn Leecie," Joe rumbled.

"Fu-Fuck fuck fuck!" she cried, "Jon, oh god. Mmph, Joe."

Her brain ceased to function due to shock when Joe unleashed a roar, warm wetness hitting her cheek and nose. Green eyes flickered open to find the Samoan jerking his hand furiously over his dark cock, pulling out loads of cum.

"Oh my god," She whispered in disbelief.

There was an awkward silence as Jon slowed to a stop and Joe's face turned deep red.

"I- I-"

He stopped talking when she reached up and swiped a bit of the cum off her cheek, pulling it into her mouth. She could tell he felt like he'd done something wrong, which he hadn't. She was just shocked. The whole thing shocked her if she was honest, but she loved it. His eyes flashed a darker gray as she cleaned her face off. The moment was halted when Jon pulled out from her, making her whimper and shake at the loss.

"Sorry toots," he murmured, leaning in and pressing a soft kiss to her belly, "But my legs fuckin' hurt. Let's get some rest before I can't wake up for Christmas."

Giggling, she tapped his butt with her toes before rising with Joe's help.

"That wasn't too much?" the Samoan asked softly.

"Not at all," She assured him with a gentle kiss to the cheek, "Now come cuddle me."


	15. Chapter 15

_Okay. Time for a disclaimer. I own none of the talented wonderful men in this story. If I did... Well I wouldn't just be writing about it that's for sure! I'm honestly not sure where it's headed but I feel it might be a more realistic story. **Officially this is a Dean/OC/Roman story.  
**_

Christmas breakfast, presents, and sweetness in this chapter. Oh, and a tinge of lemon at the beginning. Hope you all enjoy!

* * *

Leecie came awake with a loud moan. A hand slapped over her mouth which startled her completely aware; aware of the nearly exploding pleasure between her legs, aware of the groans down there as well, aware of the kisses along her shoulder and other hand on her breast.

"Shhh babe," Jon rasped into her ear, "Gotta be quiet."

She forced her green eyes over and was brought into a harsh kiss, his intense azure eyes staring back. Although he was distracting her, it wasn't blocking out the bliss gathering in her cunt, aching to be let out. She jerked her lips back from Jon and looked down to find wavy black locks over her thighs and tummy, the slightest sliver of tanned forehead peeking over her mound.

"Joe," she whimpered.

The Samoan pulled back and winked, making her heart melt somewhere beneath all the pounding ecstasy.

"Good morning baby. Merry Christmas," he said huskily.

Her eyes rolled back for a second before she managed to stammer, "I-I'm really- really close."

"Say no more Leecie."

Immediately his face was buried between her thighs again, his tongue raptly stroking her clit, and finally a finger slipped into her core. Overwhelmed with her orgasm suddenly on edge, she fumbled around for Jon with her eyes shut.

"That's it, cum for him babe," Jon growled, "You are so fucking beautiful."

Leecie felt him move around and suddenly teeth bit her nipple hard as fingers pulled the other and that was the last push she needed. Jon's hand covered her mouth again as she let out a hair raising cry. Explosions set off in her body; every nerve set on fire as she bucked her hips up, chasing every last drop of pleasure as Joe thrust against her sweet spot repeatedly. Legs shaking, her body fell limp with Joe pressing kisses to her inner thighs.

"Wow," she murmured once Jon released her mouth.

"Merry Christmas," Jon said, grinning.

"Yeah, um, happy Christmas," she replied dreamily.

Leecie focused on calming her breathing as she relished in how soft the comforter was around her, just feeling everything. The guys moved around until she was pinned between the two of them. Leecie snuggled her head against Jon's shoulder as she held Joe's hand and pulled him closer.

"What time does Rose usually get up?" Jon asked.

"Like seven or so," Leecie replied.

"I'll go see if she's up," he replied.

Jon went to move but she caught him, pulling back in. He looked surprised until she pulled him in for a deep kiss.

"Thank you," she mumbled.

That earned her a big smirk.

"'Course. It's no problem."

Despite the fact she was weary and sated, she couldn't help but eye him as he pulled on his jeans and shirt, giving quite the show. When he left, she snuggled back farther into Joe's hold and sighed happily. Kisses were placed along her shoulder and it made her grin.

"Happy Christmas," Leecie murmured, starting to turn.

He pinned her and replied softly, "Stay. Just let me hold you. And Merry Christmas to you as well baby girl."

The redhead smirked and managed to crane her head back, pecking his lips softly. The smile that blossomed across his face made her heart rate increase.

"So, what are my chances of getting you to be my Santa tonight?" she teased softly.

Snickering, the Samoan let his gaze rake over her face before replying, "You ask for anything with that look in your eyes and you'll get it Leecie."

Her cheeks heated and she returned to letting his spoon her and kiss her neck and shoulders.

"We should probably get dressed," she sighed after a few minutes of getting the sweet attention, "I gotta make breakfast and then it's presents."

"Let me help cook," Joe insisted as the two sat up.

"You sure?"

"My mama taught me a lot about cooking, most of all that a man never lets a lady do all the work unless she insists," he explained.

The love that shone in his eyes made it completely clear how highly he revered his mother. That was a wonderful thing in her mind. Loving his family was just another amazing trait of his. She let her mind drift to what she wanted to cook as she dressed and it wasn't until she was done that she realized Joe was staring at her with a little smile. Blushing, she pushed her hair from her face self-consciously as she slipped her sandals on.

"What?" she asked softly.

"Nothing, you're just beautiful," he replied.

She wanted to tell him to stop, but the look on his face kept her biting her tongue. With a light sigh, Leecie went over and wrapped him up, swallowing thickly as he pulled her in closer. His cheek was pressed tight to her chest as she ran her fingers through his silky hair.

"You know, Rose won't be the only one hurting if anything goes wrong," he said suddenly.

Confused, she stopped her hand and asked, "What do you mean?"

"Jon's good at hiding it, but he's smitten, and so am I. With both you and Rose. She reminds me a lot of Jojo. I don't want to ever let her down cause it'll be just like letting my own kid down. So we definitely have to talk specifics tonight, but let me tell you now; I'm not letting her get away from me. She needs someone to look up to, to give her a good male influence, and Jon and I will both do that."

"Wh- Er, thank you," she murmured, unsure of how to respond, torn between relief and anxiety.

"I don't want to let you go either. The time we've spent with you two has been amazing. I look forward to many more days with you. We've got a lot to figure out about each other still, but we have a lot of time for that."

"We do," She said softly, "I keep trying to make myself forget you guys have to leave again tomorrow."

He made a noise of despair and buried his face into her cleavage, making her snicker and blush at the same time.

"I might have to call in sick," he grumbled, "Get one more day with you guys."

"Hey, no! If you call in, I have to too and then they'll be pissing themselves trying to get a show set up," Jon said as he burst in.

"He's right you know," Leecie commented teasingly.

Jon smirked and said, "Damn right. I'm not missing out on any time with you two. Besides, you're my riding partner man."

Joe said something but it was muffled against her skin.

"Rose is getting dressed and washing her hands," Jon informed them as he walked over.

Arms slid around her waist and she had to smile as he held her from behind.

"Dude," Joe mumbled.

Leecie felt Jon's chest expand as if he was about to talk when Rose suddenly ran into the room.

"Happy Christmas!" she squealed, barreling straight into the three, "Come on lazy bones! We have presents to open!"

"Breakfast first," Leecie reminded her.

The smaller red head sighed loudly and her shoulders drooped, but she nodded. When she pulled back, she gave her mother a smile.

"Are we having the usual?"

"Of course, would I ever deprive you of our favorite?" Leecie teased, ruffling Rose's curls.

"Yes! Yummy food here we come!"

Leecie watched with a grin as her daughter took off down the stairs, yelling at them to hurry up.

"What's for breakfast?" Jon asked suddenly as he pulled back.

She clasped her hands together excitedly and giggled.

"You ever had a traditional Japanese breakfast?" she asked.

The look on his face told her that no he had not, and he was very obviously confused.

"You're in for a treat, that's all I'll tell you."

…

"Jesus woman! This is a shit ton of food," Jon hissed as he scooted Rose's chair in.

"Hey, use your nice words," Rose scolded him.

Jon had the grace to blush as Leecie and Joe snickered at his expense. With red cheeks, he sat at the table, once again pinning the elder woman between both men.

"I'm sorry. But really toots, why so much food?" he asked.

She took up her chopsticks and shrugged.

"It's just what we've done for the last three years. Rose has always had the same palate as me and we both love Japanese style foods. So this became our tradition," Leecie explained.

A low moan caught her attention and she saw Joe with his eyes shut, smiling. His gray irises finally opened and she blushed when he slowly shook his head, his smile turning into a smirk.

"You're a lady of many surprises. I love it."

"Thank you," she mumbled.

"Aren't you going to compliment me too? I helped," Rose huffed.

Joe grinned and leaned over, pulling her into a half hug.

"You did a great job. Thank you for cooking for us."

That made her grin. Leecie took another bite of her rice to hide the smile trying to break across her face.

"So, what is this exactly?" Jon asked, poking his rolled scrambled egg cautiously.

"It's a egg," Rose said before her mother could respond, "It's scrambled and rolled up so it's easier to cut. Mama explained it to me a long time ago. It also keeps it really really fluffy. Try it. It's good."

With hesitation, he cut into the egg and took his first bite. From there it was complete silence as the four ate over half of the spread on the table. Rolled scrambled eggs, sticky rice, bacon, sausage, chicken broth, toast with homemade marmalade, and fresh fruits were all consumed until each one was near bursting.

"Okay, not moving for a week," Jon muttered as he leaned back.

Joe let out a low groan as he rubbed his stomach.

"Mama," Rose said with a giggle.

Looking over, Leecie burst into snorts of laughter when she saw Rose rubbing her exaggeratedly rounded belly.

"Look! I look like you when you were pregnant with me. Oh but don't worry. It's just a food baby," she said matter-of-factually.

"Food babies are the best," Jon said.

He pushed out his belly to match Rose's and she grinned.

"We match! Wait, is it time for presents now?!" Rose gasped, her eyes widening.

Leecie looked between the two men, silently asking their opinions, and both nodded.

"I get to hand out presents!" Jon yelled as he jumped up, "Bet you can't catch me Rose!"

"You cheated! No fair!"

Snickering at the two, Leecie got up and followed Joe into the living room where Jon sat by the tree with Rose in his lap.

"Okay, we all get one each at a time and open them together then say thank you," Rose explained carefully, "Understand?"

"Gotcha kid. Okay, Leec, this is yours."

Shocked, she caught the small package and furrowed her brow. After she examined the tag she saw that it was for her from Joe.

"Wh-"

"Shh, just open it," he said with a smirk.

Rolling her eyes, the elder red head shook her head, trying to convey her exasperation.

"Joe, here you go," Jon threw the package then handed one to Rose, "Here's yours, and this is mine."

Leecie opened it fast, unable to control her curiosity any longer. A long gray box was exposed when the wrapping paper was gone, and when she opened it, she couldn't help but gasp. Inside laid a silver bracelet with a heart shaped ruby gem stone centered in an infinity symbol.

"Joe," she muttered softly, "I... You really didn't have to, but thank you."

Blinking back tears, she took a moment to clear her throat before pulling it out. He took the bracelet and helped her hook it onto her wrist, giving her a warm smile.

"Ruby is July's gem stone right?" he asked.

She nodded and thanked him again.

"It's no problem. Thought it was kind of fitting with how you're always there for her," he said softly as both looked on with Rose babbling in excitement to Jon about her talking palace pet.

"I won't ever be able to thank you enough. Now I feel stupid for what I got you," she grumbled, frowning as anxiety of looking foolish bit at her heart.

"It won't. Anything from you is welcomed."

"That's from me! Hurry up. Open it!" Rose cheered loudly.

Leecie looked up and saw her daughter tugging on Jon's sleeve as he tore the wrapping paper. When he got it open, she had to hold back an "aww" as he looked on shocked. She knew what Rose had made for him: a small handmade box from playing cards, princess donning the backs, and on the inside was a hand drawn Intercontinental belt with the words "Good Job Uncle Jon" written on the back and a beaded necklace with her name in block letters.

"Do you like it?! The necklace is so you always have me with you," she urged.

Finally he smiled and pulled her into a hug.

"Course I do. It's beautiful. Thank you," he said softly.

Leecie lifted an eyebrow as he met her eyes over Rose's head. He shook his head and for a moment she swore his eyes were wet.

"We're gonna match Jon," Joe spoke up.

Rose giggled and came at Joe, hugging him hard.

"I love this Rose. Thank you so much."

"Okay, okay, open mommy's presents to you!" Rose gushed, handing a present to each man.

Leecie sat back and bit at her lip, questioning whether she made the right choices or not.

"I would have done more but honestly I don't know too much about you guys. I did my b-"

"Fuc- Freaking sweet!" Jon said, sure to edit himself.

He pulled out the thick black frames, his face saying it all with the excitement there.

"These are Ray-Ban's, how'd you manage that?! Whatever, I love them!"

He slid them on and smirked, making her heart melt as well as other places lower on her body. He always looked damn good with sun glasses.

"You look like one of those Greaser guys," Rose giggled.

"Oh hey, these are nice."

She looked over at Joe and saw him with a huge smile, looking over the hair care products.

"I feel silly now. I-"

"No, don't. These are really nice, like top of the line nice. Better than I usually get even. Thank you," he said warmly.

Her cheeks heated again as he took her hand and pulled her into a soft kiss.

"I appreciate these. You didn't even have to get me anything," he murmured against her lips.

"I did though," she replied.

"Okay, enough kissing, I gotta open the rest of my presents!"

Jon moved up onto the couch and gave Rose the floor, literally and figuratively. His arm slid around the Leecie and trapped the small woman between them, something they seemed fond of doing and it made her squirm. She wasn't sure who they belonged to, but fingers played with her hair while a second set played with the nape of her neck as they watched on. Rose collected an abundance of toys, from the ones Jon had bought and the ones she had gotten as well, but even Joe had bought some. By the time she managed to unwrap everything, it was lunch time and they were all exhausted.

"Mama, can we take a nap?" Rose asked as she rubbed a fist against her eyes.

"Yeah, that sounds good. When we get up, we can make lunch," Leecie replied.

As she got up, Rose stepped behind her and climbed onto the couch.

"Nap with us?"

Without words, it was decided and the four headed upstairs with Rose in Joe's arms. Somehow, much to her shock, they all managed to fit on her bed. Jon was wrapped around her back, spooning her, while she and Joe cuddled a sleeping Rose with their legs tangled and fingers interlaced.

"Not weird?" she asked softly, unsure still if they were fully okay with everything occuring.

"Perfect," Jon grumbled, "If you let us sleep."

Joe chuckled and said, "Agreed."

Chewing on her lip, she nodded with a smile and let her eyes shut.


	16. Chapter 16

_Okay. Time for a disclaimer. I own none of the talented wonderful men in this story. If I did... Well I wouldn't just be writing about it that's for sure! I'm honestly not sure where it's headed but I feel it might be a more realistic story. **Officially this is a Dean/OC/Roman story.  
**_

I can't even apologize enough for how long this has taken. This chapter just wouldn't come out for me. This is the best I've done so I figured I'd go ahead and post. I hope you guys enjoy. Smutty bits in here!

* * *

Leecie was shocked by the time they'd actually woken up. They decided to skip lunch and prepare an early dinner of ham, mashed potatoes, vegetables, and macaroni and cheese. It was sort of traditional, compared to Japanese food at least. After dinner and some playtime with toys and watching the live action "How the Grinch Stole Christmas" with Jim Carrey, Leecie was ever more shocked to find Rose passed out in Joe's arms.

"A three hour nap and asleep on time? How'd we managed that?" She asked as she washed one of the few remaining plates.

"We're just that good," Jon replied with a smirk.

Unable to stop it, a grin appeared on his face as her cheeks turned red and she handed him the plate to dry.

"Yeah, well, I can't ever get her to nap more than an hour. You guys must be her kryptonite."

"I'm guessing that's a good thing," Joe spoke from behind her.

Arms wrapped around her waist and she looked up, giving him a smile.

"Of course it is. If only I could bottle your powers," she teased.

His eyes crinkled with the large smile that bloomed on his face, making her heart stumble. He was way too incredible looking for her safety.

"Yo, toots, stop with the goo goo eyes until we're done with dishes," Jon said.

Snapped out of her daze, she smacked him with a soapy hand.

"Don't be a dick. I gave you plenty of goo goo eyes I'm sure."

He smirked and shrugged.

"Yeah, but I'm ready to get to what happens _after_ cleaning."

"Before any of that happens, we need to talk about everything," Joe cut in.

Although sighing, Jon agreed as he took the next plate from her. They worked in a companionable silence until everything was washed, dried, and put away. The trio headed up into the bedroom where they sat in a triangle to face each other.

"So the biggest worry, obviously, is Rose. Nobody wants her hurt if things go wrong," Joe said.

"Agreed," Jon said.

Leecie bit her lip and looked between them before Joe spoke up.

"Even if we don't work out," he started, grabbing her hand, "I already told you I want to be around for her. I'll come see you guys whether or not we're together, call and skype you to talk to Rose. With our job it's obviously not going to be like a normal relationship, especially since I'll be having time off with Joelle tpp, but I'm prepared to make the drive and flights to come visit you as often as I can. If it's still okay, I'll bring Jo up sometimes too. I'm sure Jo will love her as much as I do."

"Sign me up for that too," Jon added, nudging Joe's thigh with his toe, "Since I have a more open schedule I can work around with you so we both have alone time with our girl and visit with Rose. That sound good Leec?"

Internally squealing at the "our girl" comment, she nodded and rubbed her thumb along Joe's. She then reached out and grabbed Jon's hand as well.

"I can see this working. So from now on will you guys never come here together?" She asked curiously.

They exchanged a glance before both smirked.

"Nah, I think we'll come together too. Maybe like once or twice a month," Jon said.

"But time alone is definitely a must," Joe added, "As sexy as it is to see you being fucked."

As he leaned in, her heart raced. She graciously accepted his kiss, cupping his jaw to pull him closer as his soft lips parted. Their tongues danced languidly. There was no hurry as hands slid down her body and pulled her over until she was straddling his lap. Fingers teased her bottom and immediately she remembered her lingerie.

"Oh!" she gasped, pulling back with wide green eyes, "You guys have to go out for a minute! I have one last gift!"

"Now I'm intrigued," Joe said with a soft laugh.

"It's gotta be good if it made she stopped the making out for it," Jon teased.

She sent him a playful glare as they both walked from the room. Pulling the bag out and tearing the outfit out, she quickly undressed and slid it on. Just as the clerk had said, it enhanced her breasts nicely, and what waist she had. Slipping the black silk panties on underneath, she took a moment to spin in the mirror. Overall a seven out of ten. Of course it would be better if she was more in shape. Ignoring her inner self-loathing, she opened the door a crack and hissed at them to come back in. She waited nervously, stood there posing in her almost nude glory, until they finally came in. Jon was the first one to notice, letting out a low whistle as his eyes widened.

"What? A- Ooh damn."

Blushing, she playfully modeled the outfit, spinning and posing until hands found her butt and pulled her chest to chest with Joe.

"You look absolutely edible," Joe rumbled.

"Uh, nope, that's my job right now. You've gotten to taste her this morning and last night. It's my turn," Jon said into her ear, arms slipping up to cup her breasts as he formed to her back.

Gasping, she let herself bend back slightly. The sensations between Joe squeezing and teasing her bottom and Jon doing the same on her breasts had her writhing.

"On the bed toots," Jon breathed into her ear.

Hands released her and she trotted to the bed, lying down just to be shoved back. Jon smirked at her as he pushed her thighs apart, licking his lips suggestively. It made her pussy clench in response. The bed dipped behind Leecie and she looked up just to find Joe moving in. His mouth met hers and left shudders in it wake as he kissed down her jaw to her neck. Leecie startled slightly when warmth enveloped her clit, a sucking sensation making her arch into his touch. Fast and light, his tongue flitted over her nub as fingers found her entrance.

"Ah, oh hell," she whimpered, finding Joe's hair as he bit down on her shoulder.

"I can't wait until I get to be in you, be the one making you moan," Joe rumbled against her skin.

"Tonight?" she asked breathy, hoping.

"No, no baby girl. When I finally get to be in that sweet little pussy, it's gonna be just me and you. I'm gonna pamper you and tease you until you're begging for me to take you," he groaned.

Jon's fingers slid in fully and crooked up, drawing a high pitched moan from her mouth. Joe's hand skimmed over her chest and squeezed at her breast softly as his mouth skillfully sucked on her flesh.

"For now, I want you to cum for Jon. I wanna see you give him everything you can. Scream his name baby girl."

Leecie's brow furrowed in delight as her mouth popped open in a silent moan. Jon worked furiously, his tongue lightening on her bundle of nerves and his fingers dancing along her sweet spot until she was gasping for air. It was coming on fast and hard. Fingers tangled in Joe's locks, she found Jon's with her other hand and tugged as a wanton moan came out lowly.

"F-Fuck Jon. Oh my god. Don't stop!" she begged.

He moaned loudly from between her thighs and it was as if he was suddenly ravenous, finger fucking her core and slurping on her clit until she was barely concealing her screams. Bliss reverberated through her entire body as her back bowed off the bed.

"Jon, oh fuck... oh hell!"

It wasn't until her feverish storm had passed that the guys left her body to pin her between them. Her leg was drawn back over Jon's hip as Joe pulled her hand down to his rock solid cock, wet and dripping already. With her first stroke of Joe's thick flesh, Jon pushed between her lips and into her core, earning a wild moan. Her free hand snarled into the blankets.

"Fuck firecraker, always so tight. You kill me babe," Jon moaned.

A slight blush covered her cheeks as she felt him growl as much as she heard it. Her hand moved to gather up Joe's precum in her palm and slid down his length. She managed to open her eyes again and found Joe watching them intently, smiling when he met her gaze. Jon's hand gripped hard on her thigh as he sudden began his assault.

"Shit," she gasped out, eyes fluttering shut again.

Joe and Jon managed to moan at the same time, one going impossibly deep in her the other thrusting into her hand. The Ohioan's arm wrapped around her waist and yanked her completely against him suddenly, his hips pounding furiously. His pace had her voice shaking as she cried out. It was driving her up the wall, edging her closer to her end. Her grip on Joe became shaky as pleasure began to take over.

"That's it, cum for me Leec. You're getting so tight on me babe. Fuck, sooo fucking tight," Jon moaned huskily.

Suddenly Joe shifted and fingers rubbed at her clit, shocking her into euphoria. Jon unleashed a gravelly growl and throbbed through the condom.

"I'm gonna- fuck Leecie," he moaned.

Fighting through her haze, she jerked Joe's cock faster, enjoying the husky groan he gave out. She forced her eyes open and let go of the blanket to tug him forward by his hair. As their mouths smashed, his hand overtook hers and made her squeeze impossibly hard as they sped up.

"Oh baby, that's it," he bit out before kissing her again.

"Fuck that's hot. Shiit!"

Jon slammed in roughly before his loud moan filled the air, dick pulsing in Leecie's core. Joe's moan filled her mouth as she twisted their hands at the head and rubbed her thumb over his head. Shuddering, he followed them over the edge, cock throbbing and breath panting harshly. His roar was low and quiet, just a raspy edge to the silky tone that had her shivering. Hand covered in warm cum, she pulled away slightly. Kisses rained down on her shoulders as she kissed Joe once more.

"Let me get you guys rags to clean with," Joe murmured.

As he got up, she couldn't help but watch him walk away. It was a beautiful sight. She was brought back from her thoughts when fingers started playing with her hair. Turning, she kissed Jon softly.

"Best Christmas gift ever," Jon said with a grin.

...

The guys waited until the very last minute they possible could to leave. It was hard watching them go, but Leecie knew her emotions would only add to the burden if she showed them. Rose was distraught, but promises of a return visit soon had her placated after multiple hugs and forehead kisses. The eldest female made out like a bandit with an intense kiss from each man, and not so subtle touchings from Jon. Once they were long gone, Leecie and Rose settled in on the couch watching Full House reruns and ended up ordering pizza for dinner. It was closing in on seven at night and their fifth episode of Full House when Rose finally spoke up.

"They will come back, won't they?" she asked softly.

"Yeah, they will baby. They really care about you," Leecie replied gently, "They're your uncles so they gotta see you."

Bouncing curls accompanied the nod her daughter gave but the sad look on her face didn't leave. Suddenly Leecie's phone started vibrating and she let out a confused noise when "I Knew You Were Trouble" by We Came As Romans blared out of her phone. She snatched it up and was surprised to find Jon's name.

"Hello?"

"Hey toots, just wanted to check in with you and let you know we made it to the airport and we're about to board. Give you a call when we land?"

"Yeah, thank you. I'm glad you guys made it safe," she breathed out in relief.

"Of course we did, I drove," she heard a bit distantly from the phone.

She snickered as Jon complained at him.

"Anyway, I know it's getting late so if you don't happen to answer, we'll leave you a text. Let me say hey to the munchkin real quick."

"Rose, Jon and Joe wanna talk to you," Leecie said, handing the phone over.

Rose's face lit up as she listened before she babbled on about wanting to ride a plane, and how lucky they were, and she can't wait to see them on TV. Leecie was running her fingers through Rose's curls as she talked, enjoying the excitement on her face again. They were in so much trouble with those boys.

"Of course I will! Who do you think you're talking to?" Rose said with a giggle.

Leecie looked at her in confusion and she grinned.

"They told me to keep you safe."

Snickering, Leecie told Rose to hurry along the conversation. With many assurances they were coming back, Rose finally relinquished the phone with a soft "love you uncles" that made Leecie's heart skip a few beats.

"Hey, you guys be safe okay?" Leecie said once she had the phone back.

"'We will. You too," Joe rumbled into her ear.

"Night Leec," Jon called from a distance.

"Good night baby girl," Joe added.

"Night guys."


	17. Chapter 17

_Okay. Time for a disclaimer. I own none of the talented wonderful men in this story. If I did... Well I wouldn't just be writing about it that's for sure! **Officially this is a Dean/OC/Roman story.  
**_

A bit of a time skip guys. Loads of drama but also some relief of tension as well. Hope ya'll enjoy!

* * *

"I'm sorry that you had to come so suddenly Miss Adams. I just happened to get an opening and thought it'd be best to discuss your worries about Rose now," Cathy White said, settling behind her big mahogany desk.

"It's fine Mrs. White. I'm glad you were able to meet me," Leecie replied, "I know teacher's schedules are hectic."

The older woman flashed a warm smile and nodded quickly.

"They do tend to be. I must say, it's nice to associate with a parent who is not quick to accuse and blame and be, quite plainly put, rude."

Leecie smiled and said, "Of course not."

Cathy cleared her throat and pulled out a manila folder, reading through a page silently.

"Rose is a wonderful child. I'm very glad to have her in my class, and meeting her mother I see where it comes from."

The redhead blushed but simply smiled, unsure how to respond.

"She is smart and very kind. She's the first to welcome new children to the class or share her pencils, but a big portion of the class has become wary of her. I've done the best I could and separated them from her, grouping her with children who are kinder, but it doesn't stop the occasional outburst. Rose is our only child with red hair in the class and one of the kids pointed it out. There were rumors started, and I'm sure you've heard some of the mean things that can be said to people with red hair Miss Adams. The children are disciplined but at times it seems to do no good. Rose is a fighter though, and she keeps proving to them that she won't let their words hurt her. She is still very close with Ava as I'm sure she's told you, but Ava has been having her own issues keeping up in class and it's been tense these past few weeks."

Leecie paused and let the information sink in. She knew the hatred of red heads, or gingers, well. For some people it was a playful joke, but many took it too far. And hearing that Ava, who'd used to visit often, was having trouble made her even more worried.

"Is there any idea what is causing her trouble, Ava I mean?" Leecie asked softly.

Cathy took a deep breath and leaned back, tapping her pen in the table for a bit.

"I had called CPS to conduct an interview with her family but I was told my worries were unprecedented. There needs to be more proof other than failing school work, becoming withdrawn, and showing signs of neglect."

The irritation in her voice was clear and it made Leecie's back straighten.

"I've spoken to her parents a few times when I've picked her up before, maybe I can try to contact them."

"Please, do. I believe that if Ava were more available to Rose, it would help solidify her against the taunting as well. As I've said, Rose is a delight. I've tried to make the environment as conductive as possible, and I'm working on getting the instigator moved to another class, but I also do think this speaks to her character. You've raised a strong, bright, confident girl Miss Adams."

...

Leecie gave Rose a grin as the young girl danced up the side walk.

"Hey there beautiful. How was school?" she asked, crouching down.

Her daughter gave her a hug before pulling away to head inside. Once her book bag was dropped in the corner with her shoes, Rose shrugged.

"It was okay. There was pizza for lunch!"

"Oooh, pizza?! What kind?" Leecie replied as she hung up Rose's coat.

"Just cheese. But it was good. Can we have pizza for dinner?"

Snorting, the elder female ruffled her daughter's curls and shook her head.

"Wellll, what about fish sticks?!"

"That I can agree to!" Leecie replied, "Go pick out a vegetable to go with it."

Watching Rose run around, Leecie could only wonder how she actually felt. Rose was always good about being a calm child, even when things bothered her usually. Just like with her father. She usually didn't cry or mope about, just stated facts about how she felt. Sometimes Leecie forgot Rose was only five and a half, with how intelligently she behaved. Her little girl was smart as a whip and wise beyond her years, growing way too fast. Blinking off the sudden tears, she followed Rose into the kitchen and had to shake her head as her point was further proven. Rose was standing on a foot stool, using the electric can opener to open the can of peas, which she then poured into a bowl she'd set out and put it into the microwave for three minutes. While it hurt her heart, it made her proud.

"Good job Rose," she murmured.

The smaller redhead grinned and said, "I'm getting big mama. Believe... that."

"Oh how I love you child," Leecie chuckled, hugging her daughter tight.

"So, we're watching Raw right?" Rose asked.

Squished and held tight, Rose gaze up at her mother pleadingly. Leecie pretended to think about it, adding a 'hmm' of thought for good measure.

"Mama!"

"When do we ever miss it dork?"

"Good! Because I wanna see da- Roman beat up on Brock again!"

The slip of the tongue was not missed and it made her heart clench. Joe and Jon hadn't been able to come by since Christmas, which was barely almost three weeks ago. She understood, with the royal rumble coming up and all the business, but it did make her question. What if they just didn't want to come back? It was always possible. She got to talk to them on an almost nightly basis though, and Rose got to talk to them ever other day.

"Mama! What's wrong?" Rose asked, making her mother jump.

Leecie smiled and pushed Rose's locks back, taking in her freckled face with its big cherub smile.

"Nothing baby. Just thinking about Roman and Dean kicking some butt," she lied.

Rose giggled and spun around quickly.

"Best. Wrestlers. Ever!"

"I dunno, the Hardy's were pretty great. And what about The New Day?" Leecie replied as she walked over to the freezer.

When she didn't get a reply, she peeked from behind the freezer door and called out Rose's name.

"M-Mama!"

That shriek had her heart plummeting. Dropping the fish sticks, groaning as she bashed her shoulder on the door on the way by, she rushed into the living room just to freeze dead still. Rose's face was a mask of nothing, eyes wide but expression stoic while Leecie's crumbled.

"Let her go," she growled out.

"Now why would I do that Lace? She's my insurance policy," Chuck said with a chuckle, moving the barrel of the gun closer to Rose's temple.

She moved to go forward but he clicked his tongue, shaking his head no, and Rose jumped.

"J-Just lis-listen to him mama," Rose stammered, her only sign of fear.

"Yeah, just listen Leecie."

Breathing in slowly, hoping to control her reactions, she muttered, "What do you want Chuck?"

"I want you to drop all these ridiculous child support charges. I want you to move away and get out of my life. Don't ever contact me again. I want-"

Leecie's phone rang, playing Roman's theme, and she looked over at her cell.

"I need to answer that."

"Fine, not one word about this."

She nodded and snatched up the phone, answering it quickly.

"Hey baby girl, I just wanted to see how you and Rose were doing?" Joseph said.

"Oh is that right? Well thanks for getting back to me," she replied calmly.

"What? Leecie, are you okay? You sound funny baby."

"No, it's no problem at all. I'm sure I can have something ready for you by tomorrow unless something comes up."

Joseph's breath hitched and he suddenly asked, "Is there someone in the house?"

"Yeah. I promise it's no problem. You remember the address right?"

She shot Chuck a wary look and he gestured for her to wrap up the conversation.

"I'll call police for you Leecie. Do you know who's there?"

"Mmhmm, I'll talk to you later. Bye Joe."

She hung up and turned back to find Chuck shaking his head.

"Another man. Why am I not surprised? You always were quite the whore," he said sharply.

Suddenly he shoved Rose forward at Leecie and his eyes narrowed.

"Tomorrow, you call them and cancel the request. You got it? You don't and I will ensure you pay, both of you."

Right as he was about to turn and leave, the sound of sirens became noticeable. He froze and she couldn't stop a whimper at the sudden anger on his face.

"You fucking bitch! You called the cops on me?!"

"'I didn't call anyone!" she shouted back, "You've been right in front of me this entire time!"

"No, you tipped the Joe guy off. Didn't you? You little-!"

As he lifted the guy, she reacted without thinking. Rose let out a scream as Leecie shoved her down behind the couch and dove at him. She managed to get two solid punches against his jaw, her fingers feeling as if they broke doing so. That was all she got in though, because he was bigger, stronger. It didn't seem to take much effort for him to deflect her attacks.

"You hear them?! They getting close Chuck! You're done for!" she screamed, "I fucking hope you get your ass raped in there and-"

The sound of the gun going off had her screaming in fear, looking back at Rose but seeing her nowhere in sight. It wasn't until she spun back to look at him that she felt the pain in her side. His face was ashen white as he dropped the gun.

"O-Oh fuck Lace," he hissed, scrambling back.

Overtaken by the pain, she bit her lip and reached for the side table but missed terribly. Her knees cried out as she fell to the floor on them. She reached down for her side and felt it wet. Unable to bring herself to look at it, she put pressure on the wound even though it stung like a bitch and instead watched him running out onto the lawn.

"Suspect running from the house!" she heard.

She flinched when the yells started and then she heard a gun go off. Footsteps filled the house but at that point she couldn't keep her eyes open anymore.

"Miss Adams? Ma'am, can you hear me?"

She gestured with her free hand and managed to mumble, "Got shot. Find Rose."

That's when it all went dark. No pain, no sound, nothing except utter lack of everything other than her thoughts. Rose hadn't gotten hurt. She'd done all she could to ensure that. Suddenly voices infiltrated the darkness. Each time they spoke, waves of color splashed across the emptiness. They were familiar. She tried to listen, until finally she could make out words and realized it was Jon and Joe speaking.

"If he wasn't already in the police's custody, mother fucker would be dead," Jon said, vivacious reds and sharp contrasting whites moving fluidly in the air.

"Calm down man. They'll take care of him," Joe replied.

She felt her lips try to twitch up at the calm, deep baritone of his voice causing dark purples and bright blues to sway in place of Jon's colors.

"Yeah, their version of taking care of is shit man! He fucking shot her. He threatened Rose. You know prison isn't nearly bad enough for what he deserves," Jon growled, his colors becoming jagged with his irritation.

"Yeah, but its better than you getting your dumb ass locked up for hurting or killing him Jon. Leecie is going to be okay. Rose wasn't touched. All in all, it went a lot better than it could have," Joe said soothingly.

Leecie had to agree. Joe was right.

"Plus you're already on thin ice with Vince after beating the shit out of Renee's boyfriend."

Wait, what?!

"He wasn't her boyfriend when I kicked his teeth in. God I can't believe he had the gall to do that... fuck him man. I should have done worse," Jon snarled.

"No. You know I'm right. Now shut up with this talk. If one of the nurses hears you, you'll probably get thrown out."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever man. You hear from her parents again yet?"

The red and white became much more docile and started to smooth into a grainy creamy painted look.

"Last I heard they were putting Rose to bed, but they should be up here soon. Said something about wanting her to get some rest and food before they brought her up again."

Rose. Leecie wanted to shake her head in worry. She couldn't imagine how Rose felt. She'd be terrified if she was in her daughter's place. She needed to talk to her, assure her she was okay. But the harder she fought, the less she was able to hear, the less she could see their voices. Frustrated, she tried to force her eyes open but alas it ended in the total darkness again.


	18. Chapter 18

_Okay. Time for a disclaimer. I own none of the talented wonderful men in this story. If I did... Well I wouldn't just be writing about it that's for sure! **Officially this is a Dean/OC/Roman story.  
**_

I can't apologize enough for how long this has taken to get out. I have no excuse, just the fact that life gets in the way. I hope I still got some of you guys reading this one, and thanks for all of the support still coming my way despite the delays!

* * *

When Leecie woke up, she was surprised to find that she could open her eyes. Other than the glaring light making her wince, she immediately noticed the intense pain in the left side of her belly. She tried to sit up only to be blinded with pain. Falling back, she let out a storm of curses and punched at the bed, managing to hit something hard that made her cry out again. Her knuckles felt like they were broken, unbearable searing rushes of agony shooting down her entire hand.

"Damn, calm down firecracker!"

Leecie flinched in shock and her eyes opened to find Jon reaching out to her in worry. The look on his face was a mix of misplaced amusement and frightening worry.

"J-Jon?" she asked, grimacing at the soreness of her throat.

"Yeah babe, I'm here," he murmured, his eyes going soft, "Joe is too. Downstairs. He's in catering with your mom and Rose. Your dad went to get you some stuff from your house. How ya feeling?"

She couldn't describe her pain in words so she screwed up her face and made an exaggerated pouting look. That earned a hearty laugh and big smile from the Ohioan.

"Even in pain you're adorable Leec," he murmured, then frowned slightly, "Do you need anything? I can get the nurse to bring meds, or get Joe, or-"

"Sit with me?" she asked softly, then pointed to a cup on the stand, "Is that water for me?"

"Oh, shit, yeah. Here," he said, scrambling for the cup and sitting next to her, hip barely on the bed as if afraid to get close to her.

She eyed him as she drank the cool water, moaning slightly at the relief to her scratchy, dry throat, then reached out. When his hand slid into hers, she pulled him closer.

"I don't wanna-"

"You're not gonna hurt me. I need you close," she murmured softly, trying to keep the distress from her voice.

It was great to wake up to a friendly face such as Jon's, but the memories were coming back. Chuck had come into her home, pointed a gun at Rose, shot her. Jon let out a noise and pulled his hand away softly.

"You got some claws there babe. Tell me what you're thinking about."

Parting her lips, she sat there for a moment. Her words wouldn't categorize correctly in her head; Only the word 'hate' stood out. She ran with it.

"I hate that son of a bitch. He shot me... but, that's not the worst part."

"What, Le-"

"He could have shot Rose. Jon, he put the fucking gun to her head! He held her and called her _insurance_ to get me to agree to what he wanted! That no good piece of shit threatened my daughter!"

Jon flinched and she jerked her hands up, wiping away the tears running down her cheeks.

"I don't think he really meant to shoot me. But if he so easily accidentally shot me, he could have done that to her. Jon. I almost lost my baby girl. To her father. I can't- I don't even understand this! He was pissed about me coming for child support. God that fucker! I told Joe it was a bad idea, but I never knew he'd do this. I wanna punch his face in!"

"Whoa baby girl, gotta tone it down. Rose is coming up."

Leecie looked up in surprise at Joe's voice, wiped more tears away, and her face pinched tightly as she saw him holding flowers.

"I- I can't-"

Slowly and carefully Jon leaned over the space between them on bed and wrapped an arm behind her uninjured side.

"You don't have to talk Leecie. You can just cry, or sit in silence, or whatever you need. We're here for you. But Rose is going to need you too."

She nodded mutely and sniffled, trying to get her appearance composed before Rose come in.

Joe took the chair on her other side as Jon pulled away and held her hand softly.

"Your parents have been looking after her. We just got here last night. We had to finish the show before we could go, but we got some time to be off with you," Joe murmured.

"I have to leave Friday morning," Jon said.

His voice was calm but his eyes told another story. He seemed irritated. As he let out a rough breath, she could tell her assumption was right.

"It's stupid. Not even three whole damn days. There should be some sort of leave policy for this," he muttered.

"We're not family or spouses," Joe explained softly.

Jon shook his head, his reddish blonde curls cascading across his forehead and eyes, as he stalked around the room. Once the door opened though, he stilled and sat in his previous spot again.

"Mama, you're awake!" Rose cried.

Amanda went to stop Rose but Leecie raised her arms and waved the smaller red head in. Needing no other invitation, Rose barreled up into the bed and leaped onto Leecie's good side, by Joe, and was wrapped up tightly.

"Hi sweetie," Leecie said, voice strained with holding back tears.

Rose said nothing but she could feel the tears against her shoulder, then Rose started shaking. Her sobs became audible and it broke her mom's heart.

"I- I was so scared mama."

"It's okay. He's with the cops now. He won't be back baby," Leecie assured her.

"No mama! You didn't wake up!"

Leecie looked up in confusion and then thoughts over everything that had been said.

"How long was I out?" she asked.

"It's noon, Wednesday," Amanda replied quietly, "You gave us all quite the scare Lee."

She frowned and held Rose tighter, pressing a kiss to the bright red curls.

"I would never leave you sweetie," Leecie murmured.

Rose said nothing, only held on tighter to her mom and Leecie fought through the pain to keep her close. Joe leaned over and rubbed the small girl's back. The emotions in the room were palpable for each person.

"Anyone tell the doc she's awake?" Jon asked suddenly.

"Uh, no, actually," Joe said with a weak chuckle.

Jon shook his head with a small grin and hopped from his chair.

"Be right back."

…

It was the next day that she was released with antibiotics and pain medicine, plus a strict guideline of what she could and couldn't do around the house. While she was a little wary of being back in the place that Chuck had shot her, she was calmed by the fact Joe and Jon were going to stay and Rose was being taken to her parents' home for a couple of days.

"You don't have to stay," She told the duo for the tenth time since they'd gotten to her house.

"Mm," Jon hmmed through his popcorn next to her, "But we want to. Where better two spend our days off than with you?"

She hesitated and turned to Joe.

"You could be home with Joelle an-"

He smirked and wrapped his arm around her shoulder, drawing her in carefully to kiss the top of her head.

"She's spending time with her mother and her family that came down again. Plus, you need me more. There won't be another time that I'll get to take part in taking care of you like this," he said, then his eyes narrowed, "There better not be, anyway."

"Oh, if anything like this happens again you can bet the fucker that does it will be six feet under before the cops can find him," Jon commented.

Leecie bit her lip in joy at the warm protective waves rolling off the both of them. In very small increments she moved her body so her legs were resting across Jon's lap as her back leaned against Joe's side. When Jon's hand landed on her thigh, she quickly picked it up and held it tight. He shot her a smile and his thumb started running over her uninjured knuckles.

She'd broken two fingers on her right hand and now they were splinted and taped together to keep them in place to heal properly. She'd gotten lucky considering she'd been shot. The bullet only splintered into three pieces and they removed all three. No organs were hit as it was too far to the side but she still had to take it easy during the healing process. She had dissolvable stitches and gauze covering the wound that she had to be careful not to remove before Friday night and then cover back up right away after a shower.

"You asleep?" Joe asked quietly.

Leecie shook her head and said, "No, just thinking about everything."

"It's a lot to take in. But now, now he can't fuck with you anymore," Jon replied, squeezing her hand once.

"If he gets sentenced," she sighed, rolling her eyes up to look at the ceiling.

The small cracks among the white paint felt similar to her life, slowly but surely cracking and spreading apart until it would be too much.

"He will," Joe commented, sliding his hand from the back of the couch onto her arm, "There's too much evidence on him not to."

"I- I hope so," she murmured, swallowing thickly.

Tears prickled at her eyes and she tried to hold back the sob bubbling up in her chest.

"I don't- don't think I could handle him coming near her ever again," she whispered hoarsely.

"Oh baby girl."

As she broke down, she felt her legs be lowered carefully and both men gently pressed her between them. Even their loving touch couldn't stop the ache building in her chest. It was all too much. Even if he got ten years, that wasn't enough. If she knew him as well as she did, he could come after them again. Ten years was nothing. He'd barely be in his mid-thirties. The possibilies were endless and horrifying.

"Let's go lay down. You need to rest baby," Joe rumbled.

"No, I-"

"Shh," Jon cut her off.

As Joe picked her up, she latched onto him and rested her head against his shoulder, watery eyes meeting Jon's concerned behind them.

"You're so tough firecraker, you have to let it out. We're here for you," Jon murmured, reaching over Joe's shoulder to caress her cheek as they walked.

"I'm sorry I'm so lame," She mumbled.

The Ohioan let out a snorting laugh and said, "Lame? Babe, you took a bullet for your child. Makes you the coolest, most bad ass woman I've ever known."

A flush came to her cheeks at that and she finally felt a smile pull at her lips.

"There's that beautiful smile," Jon cooed softly.

"I need you to lay back carefully," Joe said, interrupting her thoughts.

She leaned into his hands and let him direct her onto the bed. Her eyes darted between the two as their shirts came off, unable to stop from appreciating the view for a moment, and then they were sandwiching her again.

"Get some sleep," Jon instructed.

"We've got you baby girl. We're not going anywhere for a while," Joe added.

Some of the pain lifted from her chest and she warily leaned up, much to the guys' distress. Her fingers slid into Joe's hair and she pulled him into a soft kiss, which he thankfully returned, but then he forced her back.

"You need to be careful," he murmured, brushing his nose against hers.

"I know, I just- thank you both, so much."

When he pulled away, Jon leaned in with a look of puppy dog-like excitement on his face.

"My turn?"

Thankful for the laugh, she nodded and accepted his kiss happily. Her eyes fluttered sleepily as she let herself relax into the bed, enjoying the warmth of their bodies pressed against hers. She couldn't even get out a good night before she was out.


	19. Chapter 19

_Okay. Time for a disclaimer. I own none of the talented wonderful men in this story. If I did... Well I wouldn't just be writing about it that's for sure! **Officially this is a Dean/OC/Roman story.  
**_

 _ **Apologies for how short this chapter is guys! I got alot of writing prompts on my plate I'm working on while also writing my three stories on here too. D:**_

* * *

" _Mommy! Mama! Please stop him!"_

 _Leecie let out a wail of fright as she saw Rose pinned to the wall by Chuck. He wrapped his fingers tighter around her small throat until he face started to turn purple and the other hand brought up a gun._

" _You move, I'll blow her fucking brains out Lace."_

 _The redhead felt the tears bubble over._

" _Kill me! Please for the love of god, kill me and let her go!"_

" _No! She's the reason this is happening Lace. Don't you see that?!"_

 _Her throat burned as she held back a scream, tears pouring from her green eyes as she struggled not to close them. One blink and she could be gone. Her little Rose._

" _You can do whatever you want to me Chuck. Just let her go. Hit me again, stab me, shoot me, rape me, I don't fucking care anymore. Take me in her place. She's just a child you disgusting bastard!"_

 _Pinned to the ground in insurmountable terror, she looked on as he tossed her daughter to the side like trash, her small frail body going limp and not moving._

" _You! I can't-"_

 _When she looked back up, he was in her face, smirking with the gun pointed between her eyes._

" _I'm going to kill you for good this time. You put me away Lace. I'm going to splatter your brains across the floor, make her clean it up, and then she'll be next. The police won't know whose blood is whose when I'm done with her. Maybe they'll bury you together. How does that sound, hmm?"_

 _She couldn't stop the vomit that curled up in her stomach, unleashing it across his feet._

" _God damn you, you whore!"_

 _She heard the gun click, signaling it impending doom, and then he started shaking her. It hurt. Why did her side hurt so bad? And her fingers?_

 _Leecie hissed and groped at her abdomen until everything went blurry._

…

"Come on baby, come on. Wake up Leecie."

Her need to breathe was sudden and painful. With a heavy gasp of air, she shot up and unfurlled a blood curdling scream.

"Rose! Rose! He's here, he's got-"

"Baby, Leecie! CALM DOWN! There is no one here!"

The frantic ginger spun and clung to the large Samoan next to her, staring up at him in disbelief as her chest heaved with fire-tainted breaths. He pushed her hair back from her face and drew her in close.

"Shhh, I've got you. It's okay baby girl. Rose is with your parents. Chuck is in jail," he told her softly.

The door shot open and ricocheted off the wall before Jon was bounding on the bed, wrapping her up carefully from behind. As her fear slowly ebbed away, she went limp in their arms.

The dream still clung to her subconscious and it made her eyes fill with tears.

"H- He said he was going to shoot me in the head first and make Rose clean it, and then he would ki-kill he-"

She broke down into sobs and in return they held her tighter. Pain was everywhere. It felt like every nerve ending on her body was on fire which only made her cry harder.

How had the man she had once loved, trusted, and planned to marry shot her? How had he been able to threaten their child, the baby that was from part of him? How had she been so wrong about him?

"Breathe firecracker," Jon murmured soothingly as a hand rubbed at her hair.

She sucked in air and focused on their words leading her breathing. In and out, slow and steady. When she felt like she wasn't about to scream, she shakily lifted up and threw herself fully against Joe while one hand tangling her fingers with Jon's and pulling him along.

"We got you," Joe rumbled, the hand coming back into her hair.

"Thank you," she whispered.

The reddish-blonde pressed gentle kisses along her shoulder as he wrapped around her tightly.

Before she could help it, she drifted back into a sleep. It was blissfully dreamless that time around, not a disturbance on her radar until she was woken up by Jon.

"I have your pain meds. You need to take these babe," he instructed.

She forced her eyes open and nodded. The pain was already intense once again. What would she do once they left?

With deep thoughts, she sat up using his help and downed the percocet. His large hand cupped her face and she couldn't help but lean into it, soaking up the comfort.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Tired, sore, but I'll live," she replied quietly, lying her hand over his.

The smile that came to his face was forced, she could tell by his eyes, but she returned it anyway before pulling him closer. She brushed her lips against his and then clasped his face in her hands, kissing him harder. With a gentleness that was hard to comprehend, he slipped one arm around her back and ran his other fingers along her shoulder. Leecie shuddered at the ticklish sensations along her shoulder until he pulled away slowly.

"As much as I love kissing you like that babe, I don't trust myself enough not to get carried away," he explained, "I don't want to chance hurting you."

She pouted slightly but nodded in understanding.

"Are you ready to head down? Joe made breakfast."

"Oh, what did he make?" Leecie replied.

Jon smirked and said, "Come down and see for yourself."

Before she could react, he turned and scooped her up bridal style, bad side opposite of his torso. Her cheeks flushed as she buried her face into his shoulder to stifle a small giggle. It was stupid but she couldn't help a mental image of being carried over the threshold in the traditional post wedding sense. Her green eyes rolled at the thought.

With how her luck had been going, she wasn't sure it'd ever happen, and after Chuck she was nervous about any engagement. Of course Joe and Jon had proven to be hundreds of times better than that vermin asshole but the future was never certain.

She was brought out of her thoughts when Jon told her he was setting her down. Her bare feet hit the floor softly and she looked up to find a large spread of food on the table. Pancakes, fresh fruits, coffee, juice, eggs, and bacon.

"Surprise baby girl. How are you feeling?" Joe asked, resting his hands on the back of the chairs across the table from her, smiling lightly.

A small smile came in return as Jon pulled out her chair for her.

"I'm sore, but I'm... okay, I guess," she replied, eyes traveling back to the gorgeous man taking his own seat.

He pulled his hair back into a low bun and rolled up his long sleeves shirt sleeves to his elbows before they all tucked in.

For the entire meal, both men doted on her. Jon would keep touching her back and shoulders while Joe made sure she didn't have to get up for anything. It was overwhelming. Sweet and yet every act of help made her feel useless, defenseless. It made her remember that had she stood no chance against Chuck, how he could have ruined her life forever had he accidentally shot Rose instead.

"Oh baby."

The redhead startled when a finger ran across her cheek and then the other before her face was turned to find her Samoan lover suddenly close by.

She intended to ask when he'd gotten to her side of the table, but suddenly his forehead was pressed against hers, noses touching as his gray eyes stared softly into her green ones.

"It's going to take time for this to get better. You do whatever you need to get through it. If it's crying, that's fine. If you need to talk, we're here for you. Whatever you need," he murmured, "Do it. Don't hold it in."

"The wound just keeps reminding me how useless I was against him. How he could have easily shot her instead of me."

Jon's arm carefully wrapped around her uninjured side and gave her a small kiss to her cheek.

"I can't begin to imagine how scary that is," Jon said softly, "I'm not even her family and it hurts me to think about it."

His scruffy cheek pressed to her neck as her eyes shut and she relaxed between the two. It was quiet except for their breathing and the sound of birds and cars outside the house. It made her feel a sense of calm different from all of the hectic chaos that had been going on.

"I just need you two for a while. That's all."

"We're here as much and as long as we can be," Joe assured her, hands rubbing along her biceps lightly.

They moved down to lace fingers with her good hand and cradled her injured one.

"Wanna watch a funny movie after we get the kitchen cleaned up?" Jon asked.

"Yeah, yeah that sounds nice," Leecie replied.

Joe drew away and she took a drink of her orange juice before attempting to stand. The pain was intense but not so much that she couldn't power through it. Both men tried to help her but she refused them kindly.

"I can't get reliant on everyone else," she explained when she saw Jon pouting slightly.

It took time and concentration, but she made it into the living room without being any worse for wear which was a good sign. Her couch was a welcomed comfort against her weak body as she sat down. She could hear the guys in the kitchen talking as water ran and dishes clanked. It was a terrible feeling, them doing her house work. They were her guests. She should have been cooking and cleaning for them.

Before the self-pity tears could come out, she sniffed and rubbed her eyes then snatched up the remote. There had to be something good on demand. She scrolled through the list and had narrowed it between two movies when Jon dropped by her side.

"What'cha gonna pick babe? Ooh, Zombieland is a great movie," he said, easily wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

She couldn't stop a smile and leaned into his side.

"It's one of my favorites. They have that and Warm Bodies which I haven't seen yet, but it's kind of a romance from what I understand, so I'm thinking that might be for another time."

Looking up, she watched him shrug.

"Doesn't matter to me really. It was an okay movie," he said, "Just pick what you want. We've sat through much worse than either of those options."

"Like that one experimental comedy movie Nick tried?" Joe spoke up, making the small ginger woman jump slightly as he plopped down on the couch.

Jon let out a laugh and smacked his thigh.

"Oh shit, yes! That was terrible!" the Ohioan snickered.

"Either way, pick what you want Leecie. We don't mind either way," Joe spoke up, taking up her hand carefully, "Just wanna spend the time with you is all."

"You're too much," she murmured with red cheeks, then admitted, "But I'm loving it."


	20. Chapter 20

_Okay. Time for a disclaimer. I own none of the talented wonderful men in this story. If I did... Well I wouldn't just be writing about it that's for sure! **Officially this is a Dean/OC/Roman story.  
**_

 **Guys, I apologize, but I have a lot going on. This is a short chapter but I needed to get something out. My grandma is on hospice basically and will be leaving us soon. For a while, things will be slow. I hope you all will stick with me through this hiatus.**

* * *

Thursday went by slowly but happily. Despite some pain and being annoyed at her inability to do normal things, Leecie felt like it wasn't that bad. She got to spend the evening wrapped up between her two men, learning more about them and just spending quality time together.

"At least being shot was good for that," she murmured to herself as she tugged a brush through her hair.

It was now Friday evening and finally, _finally_ , she could take a shower if she was careful. She wanted to make it as easy as possible so she wanted to get all of her tangles out before hand.

The thought of trying to wash her hair with her still sore fingers and all the stretching that would be required made cringe. She was already wincing just from the strain of brushing her hair.

"I really, really need to rethink my life choices when they end up with me getting shot," she mumbled to herself.

As she was pulling off her dress with a struggle, she paused at a twinge of pain in her side. Of course. Of course it hurt. Why wouldn't it? Why wouldn't her own fricking body give her trouble with the simplest things? As she let out a curse and wiggled, there was a knock on the door.

"Can I come in?"

Leecie paused, caught her flustered reflection, and her cheeks went even darker scarlet as she realized she had to let him in. She was stuck in the dress, arms flailing by her head with the dress trapped by her elbows, and needed his help.

"Yeah, just- don't laugh," she sighed.

Joe opened the door and the instant their eyes met, she saw his lips twitch. Despite the annoyance at his mirth, she couldn't help but end up smiling at him. She looked ridiculous so she couldn't blame him.

"Not gonna laugh, promise," he said, biting his lip to stop a smile.

The red head rolled her eyes but relented with a little smirk.

"Just help me please, you big dork."

It took some wriggling and tugging but finally she was free. She stumbled from the last pull and fell right against his chest. Arms encircled her and held her gently before she could pull away.

"Sorry," she mumbled.

Looking up, tingling joy filled her chest when her green eyes met those cool gray ones that entranced her so completely. She dropped her head back down and spent some time just relishing in the feel of being held by him. It was a feeling she'd never get tired of. Both of them made her feel so small.

"I came to help you shower but if we're gonna turn this into a cuddling session, we should probably go sit down," Joe rumbled quietly.

She couldn't help but laugh at that then drew away, grinning slightly.

"No, I really do need a shower," she sighed, casting her eyes back at the mirror to find her normally bouncy bright hair desperately in need of a wash, "Don't wanna run you guys away with my stink."

"Hmm, you're right about that, because we're both pussies that would run from that."

The eye roll that accompanied his sass made her giggle. A boyish smirk spread across his lips as he finally looked her over.

"You know, I've seen you in all different states of clothing, but you still amaze me," he murmured.

Joe stepped forward and immediately she tilted her head up, anticipating the kiss coming her way. A large hand cradled the back of her head as his other arm wrapped back around her waist and pulled her close. She was mildly surprised when his kiss was gentle instead of ravenous. It wasn't bad though; in fact it made her heart flutter pleasantly. When his tongue slipped between her lips, something a little darker joined the pleasant happy feeling storming her body. He tasted so sweet her teeth almost ached and it made her want more.

Even injured she wasn't numbed to her attraction to him nor ignorant to the fact she'd still never had him one on one. She reached up and cupped his jaw just to ignite a totally different fire in her, hissing in pain as the twinges spread across her abdomen.

The guilty look on his face when he pulled away made her wilt.

"It's okay, not your fault," she rushed before he could even speak.

"Yeah, no, it is," he sighed, scrubbing a hand down his face, "This is why I gotta show more restraint."

"God, I fucking hate this," she cursed.

She looked down at the dingy white gauze dressing and barely restrained from attacking it. Why couldn't she stop hurting already? How long would it take for the pain to stop?

"I hate that I can't do anything normal with either of you. More than a little kissing and my stupid body acts up," Leecie grumbled.

"Hey, your body is not stupid. It's healing. And what have we said? We wanna be here to help you heal, not because we were hoping to jump you. I've really enjoyed spending time with you. I don't like you being hurt, but I do like that I can do something to help. Now, scoot so I can get the shower started."

She kept muttering to herself as she stepped away and leaned against the wall, flinching slightly at the cool paint against her back. Her eyes shut as she tried to battle off the sudden bad mood. When the water started, she focused on the noise. It funnily enough helped, as if the water washed away the grumpy tone overtaking her mind.

"Come on Leecie," Joe murmured.

When she opened her eyes, she was stunned for a moment, hand frozen in air where she'd been reaching for him. Green orbs greedily took in the sight before her eagerly. Her six foot three Samoan boyfriend was completely naked. From his stunning tattoo to his large bare feet, not a single thread of clothing adorned his Adonis like body.

"How the fuck do you expect me to behave myself when you're naked?" she asked hoarsely.

Joe smirked and shook his head with a laugh, grabbing her hand and leading her into the tub.

"We're just showering. I gotta get clean too. Two birds with one stone, or however it goes," he said warmly.

The water spraying off his skin felt chilly and she gave an involuntary shiver at the sensation.

"Get in the water," he murmured.

He pulled her easily against his body again and the hot streams finally started water falling over his shoulders down to the valley created between her breasts and his solid stomach, while the water from above ran over her head.

"God that feels good," she groaned, letting her forehead drop against his chest.

Heat permeated every inch of her being as she relaxed within his hold. It was the most relaxed she'd been in a while, physically and mentally.

"Which one is the shampoo you use?" Joe asked, startling her from her dozing state.

Standing upright, she gestured to the huge white bottle of Dove shampoo. He surprised her by grabbing it and pouring some out just to start massaging her scalp. A low groan escaped her lips as she turned to limp jelly against him.

"Feel good?" he asked.

"Way too good," she murmured softly.

The longer he rubbed her hair the sleepier she found herself becoming. The suds were rinsed out lazily. Then his hands moved down her shoulders and back, working her muscles in an impromptu massage that made her mewl.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"Don't have to thank me. I like making you feel good. You gotta get that through your head baby girl. I want you to come to me when you're hurting or need something so I can make it better."

That sentiment coming from him made her heart hurt from happiness.

"Joseph, you have no idea how amazingly perfect you are," she murmured.

He let out a chuckle and said, "Nah, I can snore and be pretty messy. I forget to put the toilet seat down and I get rather grumpy when I don't get the sleep I need."

Rolling her eyes, Leecie stepped back slightly and tentatively reached up. Once she knew she could safely touch his face without pain she cupped his cheeks and stuck her tongue out.

"Those things only make you more perfect," she said, "But if I ever fall in the toilet because of you, I'm going to hurt you."

The duo cracked up laughing at her threat. There was no truth behind it. When he wasn't gasping for breath, Joe ducked down and his plump warm lips pressed against her own.

"You have my word, I'll try my best not to leave it up," he chuckled against her mouth.

Between jokes and cuddles and kisses, they both got clean, with him doing most of the work. He got out first as she turned off the water and held up a towel for her to walk into. The fluffy cloth was soothing against her freshly cleaned skin and only added another layer of content feeling to her emotions. To her chagrin, he took the time to help her dress in a t-shirt and cute sweatpants, including the clothing underneath as well, then dressed himself in a similar outfit.

They headed down stairs and once at the bottom step, a tantalizing scent filled the air.

Apparently Jon had the time to prepare a meal of what smelled like tacos and beans. She let out a groan and lifted her nose into the air, taking a loud scent and groaning.

"Well hello there beautiful," Jon said with a whistle.

Her cheeks reddened as she pushed her damp locks behind her ears.

"Hey, did you really make all this?"

Jon brought a plate and sat it in front of her with a dimpled grin.

"I might have gone a little over board. So everyone can eat up!"

He looked so proud and justly so. It looked and smelled delicious. She tugged the plate closer as they joined her at the table, and she couldn't help but admire them as they dug in.

It's funny how even eating they were both still so attractive. With a small smile, she tucked into her own meal with a satisfied moan. Too bad she couldn't have them both around more often like this.


	21. Chapter 21

_Okay. Time for a disclaimer. I own none of the talented wonderful men in this story. If I did... Well I wouldn't just be writing about it that's for sure! **Officially this is a Dean/OC/Roman story.  
**_

 **What's this? A timely update? The world hath ended! Haha. It's just 4am here and I can't sleep so I thought I'd get some work done. I hope you guys enjoy!**

 **P.S. We will be getting a little bit deep into some depression along the way; PTSD. I'll try to put warnings if there's anything major but just a head's up for you all because I know sometimes it can be triggering. There not much of it in this chapter, but it is coming.**

* * *

Despite her best efforts, Leecie bawled long and hard the moment Joe and Jon left. She resisted through the hugs and kisses, through the waves and the promises of calls and video chats, and through air kisses until they drove out of sight. But once she was safely back in her own home, she couldn't stop the hot tears. Despite having promised Joe off until Sunday, someone had called him and explained that he needed to return when Jon did due to a slight roster change for a house show.

Once again she was home without them, for an unknown amount of time. She had a day and a half until her parents brought Rose back which should have been manageable, but as she sat on her butt with her back to the front door, she was terrified.

Would she be able to do it alone again? How could she live in the home where she and her daughter had almost died? Would she be able to hold it together when Rose was home again? Could she still be a good mother? If she was so scared to be in the home alone for such a small amount of time, how could she handle it any other time? She'd have to get used to sleeping alone again after nights of being curled up to her lovers which was a daunting thought.

After sulking in the same spot for at least half an hour, Leecie finally mustered up the courage to get to her feet and brave the kitchen.

"I'm a fucking lost cause," she mumbled to herself as she searched the fridge for an easy meal for dinner, "I can't even manage this."

Swallowing thickly, she closed the door to the fridge again and leaned against the cool door. The bitter stinging of tears crept up again.

"God, no! I gotta suck it up!" she shouted to herself.

She let out a frustrated groan as she mopped up her cheeks and set back on the task of preparing food. As she surveyed the different items and options, she couldn't help but cringe. Nothing sounded good. It was all revolting to the point she had to walk out of the room and lounge on the couch. The rest of the night was spent in that same spot, save needing bathroom or a drink, watching Naruto to keep her mind off of things. She managed a few hours of restless sleep that was often broken by images of a gun pressed to her stomach.

The worst one included him and a gun, but her stomach was very round with child instead. That one had her up for hours.

Sunday went by with her doing some light house cleaning, avoiding the kitchen at all costs until around lunch when she began to feel faint from lack of eating. Even then all she could manage was toast and juice. The only highlight of her day was when she got a call from Joe and Jon before bed.

.

" _How are you doing baby girl?" Joe asked softly as she settled on the bed._

" _I'm okay," she said._

 _She wasn't sure if it was a lie or not, but there was no reason to alarm them. It was only the second day since they'd left so she was bound to feel off somewhat._

" _Actually okay, or bullshit okay?" Jon spoke up._

 _Leecie laughed softly and reclined back against the pillows as she relished in their joined laughter._

" _I'm okay okay," she replied, "How are things for you both?"_

" _Lonely," Joe muttered gruffly._

" _I second that," Jon added, "It's super shitty that we can't be there still."_

 _She rolled her eyes and chewed at her thumb nail as her cheeks heated._

" _Yeah but it's your guys' work. You have to be there," she murmured, "I'll be fine without my two protectors."_

" _Mmhmm, don't think so. I've seen how klutzy you can be," Jon tsked, making her snicker._

 _He was right about that. It was amazing how well he knew her already._

" _It's getting late," Joe groaned, "We should let you go."_

" _No!" she gasped, cringing at how desperate she sounded._

" _What? What's wrong?"_

" _No, nothing's wrong just... could you guys maybe stay on just for a little longer?" she whispered._

" _Of course baby girl," Joe replied gently, "We'll stay until you fall asleep."_

" _Thank you."_

 _The two went on about their day, telling her little jokes about things that had occurred and possible plans for their story lines, until she drifted off into slumber._

.

Monday was easier, although still full of anxiety and worry. She knew in a few hours she'd have her daughter back which made all the fears linger in the back of her mind. She had to focus on her Rose.

When the front door finally exploded open and a small brown figure topped with red curls darted her way, she dropped to her knees.

"Mama! I missed you!"

Leecie swallowed hard and squeezed her daughter tight as tears flooded her closed eyes. Rocking them back and forth, she pressed kisses to Rose's soft hair.

"I missed you too baby," Leecie whispered.

Rose pulled away and her bright smile made the darkness in her mother's mind drift away.

"Don't cry mama. I'm not going back to grandma's," Rose assured her.

Leecie let out a chuckle and drew Rose into another hug, groaning as she shook her head.

"That's right baby. You're staying here, not going anywhere," Leecie murmured, "Why don't you tell me about your day?"

"Can I have a snack?" Rose asked immediately.

"Yeah, of course," Leecie replied, rising to her feet.

The duo headed into the kitchen and quickly found cheese sticks and chocolate milk before settling at the table. Rose launched into a full on detailed explanation of everything that had occurred in her day and Leecie hung on to every word. From the mentions of math being mean, to the yucky sloppy joe lunch, to her slight re-connection with Ava which had her elated. At the mention of the other child, Leecie let out a soft sigh and shook her head. She'd almost forgotten about Ava's situation with all the hubbub going on in their lives. Something needed to be done.

"Would you want Ava to come over sometime soon?" Leecie asked when Rose focused on her milk.

The smaller red head's eyes went wide as she shook her head yes frantically.

"I miss her mama! Please ask her mommy to let her come over!"

"I will, promise," Leecie replied, "I'll call her tomorrow morning while you're at school. Sound good?"

Rose looked overly pleased at that answer and continued to talk about her day and the games she got to play at recess. Apparently hopscotch was making a big come back now as well as tether-ball. When she finished speaking, Rose looked at her mom inquisitively.

"Aren't you going to eat mama?" she asked.

Leecie tried to find the will to eat but after a moment shook her head, sliding her cheese stick to her daughter.

"Eh, no probably not. I'll wait until dinner. Speaking of which, do you want grilled cheese and soup tonight?"

Thankfully Rose was easily distracted with the topic of dinner and immediately agreed to the meal but dictated that she had to be able to help.

"I can open the cans," she assured her mom with a nod, "I'm getting really good at it."

"That you are. As long as I'm there to watch you, I don't mind."

There was a moment for quiet where Rose looked down and studied her cheese. Confused, Leecie reached out and pushed the small girl's curls back.

"What's on your mind kiddo?"

Rose shuffled in her seat slightly then cocked her head to the side.

"Can we call Joe and Jon? I miss them."

Releaved it was something so simple, Leecie smiled widely and nodded.

"Of course. They miss you too. Let's go surprise them with a skype call," Leecie replied.

Chocolate milk and cheese stick in hand, Rose stormed into the living room without a second glance. Leecie followed closely and grabbed up her phone, quickly selecting Skype and passing it over to Rose.

"Well lookie here! Our little spit fire called us Joe!"

Her heart felt like it grew in size at those words. He'd called Rose _theirs_. She smiled bitterly to herself as she shifted and thought to herself how much she wished it were true. Better either of them than that prick of a human. Rose's noise of excitement distracted her from her thought's and she looked back at the phone.

"Heeeeeyyyyyy Uncle Jon, Uncle Joe!" Rose cheered when Joe finally joined in on the screen as well.

"Hello beautiful. How was school?" Joe asked with a grand smile.

The young girl gave basically the same spiel she'd given her mother.

"I never liked sloppy joe's either," Jon commented randomly.

"You just have to try mama's. Her's are better than anyone's," Rose informed him in a sure tone, "Mama makes anything taste good, even yucky stuff like asparagus."

"Is your mama there?" Joe asked suddenly.

Rose nodded and dutifully handed the phone over, quickly telling her mom she was going to the restroom. With a laugh, Leecie took the cell and waved once she was in frame.

"Hey guys," she said happily.

"Hey baby girl. You feeling okay?" Joe asked.

She nodded but got a funny look from Jon. Lifting a brow in confusion, the red head questioned his look.

"You seem tired," Jon explained, then shrugged, "It's probably this stupid phone."

"My phone isn't stupid. You just need to know how to work it," Joe retorted.

They easily slid into a gentle bickering that had her nearly rolling laughter. Leave it to them to bring her spirits up with arguing over Jon being technically inept.

"Stop laughing babe, or else I'll think you're agreeing with him!" Jon called.

His eyebrow furrowed and he got really close to the phone, bright blue eyes staring intently. Even though the phone she felt slightly initmidated by the stare and flushed.

"You agree, don't you?"

"Well, I-"

"Nope, that's it. I can't believe you. You're heartless! I'm so hurt that you'd think of me like that baby! My heart."

Her laughter came out in bursts as she covered her mouth and her eyes watered. He fell back dramatically on the bed and she heard the Samoan shout something about watching the phone before there was a shuffling and said Samoan was on the screen. Eyes rolling he grunted a sigh.

"I swear he's a child sometimes," he muttered.

"Got her to laugh didn't I?" she heard from the background before a door shut.

Leaning back against the couch cushions she bit her lip at Jon's comment.

"We're just worried about you baby girl. It's killing us both that we can't be there. I know we keep saying it, but it really fucking hurts," he sighed.

The warmth in his beautiful eyes and the light smile on his face made her heart race. Returning the smile, she shrugged.

"I'll be okay. You'll just have to make it up to me by coming around soon."

He laughed softly and nodded, black locks shaking around his face.

"That I will."

There was a pause as he seemed to look over at something then he groaned.

"I gotta start getting ready Leecie. You could stay on Skype but I doubt my hair care regimine is very entertaining," he said with a playful grin.

"I don't know about that big man. Plenty of people wanna know that information, myself included! Plus, that genereally includes a shower right?"

She teasingly waggled her eyebrows to which he promptly burst out laughing. Pride bloomed in her chest as he fell back against the headboard of the bed, now clear behind him.

After a moment, he calmed down and simply smirked.

"It does, but I wouldn't want to get you all riled up since I'm not there to help you relieve it," he murmured slyly, "Rain check for when I'm there? I'll even let you be in the shower when I'm doing it."

A small thrill shot through her body at the implications and she chewed her inner cheek as she nodded.

"I'm holding you to that," she whispered.

"Better. Alright, I gotta get off her baby. Tell Rose we'll see her soon okay? And make sure if you need to talk or anything, call us," he said.

She nodded and after promises of calling them if necessary, she hung up the call. As if she'd been waiting, Rose came back into the room with a big grin.

"So when Ava comes over, can we have a camp out in the kitchen?"

Leecie chuckled at the sudden thought but nodded.

"Sure, let's make a list of what you'll want, okay?"


	22. Chapter 22

_Okay. Time for a disclaimer. I own none of the talented wonderful men in this story. If I did... Well I wouldn't just be writing about it that's for sure! **Officially this is a Dean/OC/Roman story.  
**_

As written on my other recent update, I'm so sorry about how late these are. I've been struggling with a work change and it's taking time to get back on track. Apologies for the shortness, but I'm hoping to have the next update done soon and with more length!

* * *

The discussion with Ava's parents had been a tumultuous one. Apparently Leecie had called during an argument because they were bitter with each other as they discussed Ava visiting. At the end though, it had been decided that Ava could come over the coming Saturday for a sleep over.

Leecie was damn near as excited as Rose was about the impending festivities. It was the perfect thing to keep her mind busy and get both their thought off what had happened. Plus she'd get a chance to see if the girl was really okay, still remembering what Mrs. White said about her.

Currently Leecie sat up on the couch in the living room, TV on in the background from finishing that Thursday night Smackdown, while she surfed the internet for some fun party games for the kids. She had just taken a note about campfire smores ice cream when Skype popped up telling her she had an incoming call from Joe.

Grin spreading across her face, she accepted the call while fixing her hair quickly.

"Well helloooo there beautiful," Jon said with a little quirky smile as his face popped up.

"Oh! Hey Jon!" she said, surprised but not the least bit unhappy by it, "This is a nice surprise."

"Yeah, well, I missed you and your gorgeous self. How are you and little spitfire?" he asked.

Leecie's cheeks flushed lightly as she let out a chuckle.

"We're doing pretty good. She has a friend coming over Saturday and we're going to do an indoor camping thing. Should be a lot of fun," she explained.

Shifting in her seat, she got into a more comfortable position then asked, "How are you guys doing?"

"Good, good. Sore."

The redhead laughed slightly as he gave a dramatic eye roll.

"It was a good show though so that has to help ease some of the pain," she replied.

"It does, actually."

The sudden warmth in his smile was startling but welcomed. He was looking at her in a way that made her stomach flutter and her mind whirl. She almost asked him his opinion on the ice cream she'd discovered to get a conversation going, but suddenly he was leaning in much closer to the camera. Those beautiful blue eyes were clear even though the grainy Skype feed.

"I really do miss you Leec," he sighed, "It sucks, a lot. After Renee I told myself I'd take a long break from getting all emotional with women. But ya fuckin' snagged me like a fish on a hook. You an' Rose are a deadly combination, you know that?"

Leecie tried to take a deep breath to combat the moisture gathering in her eyes and groaned when she still had to run the backs of her hands across them anyway.

"Don't get all mushy on me Mr. Good. My emotions are still wonky," she joked.

"Yeah, well, I just thought it needed to be said, before I lost my nerve. Fuck, I haven't even been able to look at other chicks without feeling gross since you got hurt. Something about seeing you so vulnerable and being able to help take care of you... it- it hit something. I'm not sayin' I'm all in love with you and wanna elope or anything but..."

He paused and the small woman held her breath, too afraid to disrupt the enchantment he'd started with his words.

Jon sighed, ran a hand down his face, then gave a little smirk and laugh as he shook his head.

"I like ya, a lot. Like, a lot a lot. More that I probably should considering you're supposed to be mainly with Joe and we were just gonna do the fuck buddy thing. You're probably thinking I'm crazy right now a-"

"No I don't," she murmured, cutting him off.

He finally looked at her again in the camera and she forced on a wobbly smile as she wiped more tears away before they could fall.

"I like you too, just as much as I like Joe. I think he'd understand, wouldn't he? I mean, my feelings have been pretty obvious and it's not like we're running off into the sunset or something."

She added the joke, trying to lighten the mood, and thankfully it worked. A dimpled grin appeared on his face as he scratched at his hair.

"Yeah, you got a good point there firecracker. Listen, I'm gonna try to come up next month if that's alright with you. I'll explain why I was all hesitant about crap to begin with and we can discuss shit before anything goes anywhere. Sound good?"

"Sounds great," she replied, biting her lip.

The thought of being alone with him again was an appealing one. Apparently he had a similar track of thought as he winked and his grin turned devious.

"Should be healed by then right?"

A door opened in the background before she could reply and Joe stepped out from what appeared to be the bathroom, steam coming out around him. He was in only basketball shorts with a towel wrapped around his head.

"How the hell did you get on my phone, man? I got it locked!"

Jon grinned and said, "It's easy. Jojo's birthday, bro. You're predictable."

"I'm a dad," Joe snorted with an eye roll before plopping on the bed.

Leecie gave him an enthusiastic wave and earned a bright smile in return. A light feeling that had been absent since their last call returned and filled her with an joyful sensation.

"Hey baby girl. Sorry he called you so late," Joe muttered.

"She was up, I checked. Her Skype said she was available."

"Wow, you know how to do all that?" Leecie teased.

A bubble of laughter boiled up in her chest as he gave her a mock glare before muttering something about 'jerks' and being able to work phones. Joe simply laughed along with her.

"Hey, I need to ask you guys something. We're doing an indoor camp sleep over Saturday night and I found this recipe for smores ice cream. Do you guys think that sounds good?" she asked.

"Mm, any ice cream that involves marshmallows and chocolate is good in my book," Jon commented.

"It does," Joe agreed with a nod, "You could even put it on graham crackers like a real smore."

Leecie's eyes went wide with glee at the suggestion.

"That's just what it needed, thank you! We're also going to go on the porch and make a mini fire so we can roast hot dogs but eat them inside because it's still pretty chilly right now."

"Sounds like a lot of fun," Joe said warmly, grinning, "Wish I could bring Joelle there for it."

Oh the thought of them having a little party together with their daughters and Ava sounded heavenly. It felt like for a moment they could play like a real family, which Rose would adore.

"I wish," she replied finally.

Jon leaned over to the Samoan and whispered something she couldn't hear, but it brought a big smile to Joe's face. She lifted an eyebrow in curiosity as he chuckled and nodded.

"I'm not on the show Saturday, and I'm done after nine on tomorrow night, would you be okay with me and Jojo coming up?"

Leecie sat there for a while, mouth opened and eyes wide, until Jon snapped his fingers in the camera. With a jolt, she nodded eagerly.

"Of course! That would be incredible! Oh god, Rose is going to be over the moon, Joe!"

"Glad to hear it, baby girl. Jojo will be excited too. She's been bugging me to meet you and Rose ever since I told her about you two."

Pride flared to life in her belly as her cheeks went a bright red. She had wondered if he'd talked to anyone about her, and to hear that Joelle did for certain want to meet her and Rose; Well it made her feel a good kind of funny.

"That's really good to know," she admitted softly.

"Annnd on that note, I'm dropping out of this conversation," Jon commented with a sly smirk, "I don't need to be here for the lovey dovey bits."

"Oh stop it. I'm probably heading off myself. Gonna try to get some sleep," Leecie replied, "Good night to you both. Be safe and take care."

"See you tomorrow night?" Joe asked.

"Definitely."

Hanging up, she tossed the laptop to the side and pulled her pillow to her face just to scream into it. She was gonna get a few unexpected days with Joe, and Joelle! Excited didn't even begin to cover it. There was no way she'd be able to sleep now, not that she had actually planned on it to begin with.

Maybe this was just what she needed to send those dark clouds hanging over her head away. Cuddles and kisses and fun. God, she could hardly wait!


End file.
